The one who will inherit my will
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Itachi use's the Izanami to determine Kabuto's fate and defeat him but at the cost of his own fate. His fate is now determined as he is thrust into a new world where his will be carried on by an unlikely candidate - Permanently discontinued!
1. One more time

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 1: One more time.**

* * *

He was brought back to teach a lesson and end an abomination. He taught the lesson how one became a hokage because the village acknowledged him and not because he acknowledged te village, he learnt to leave the thing's out of his reach to his comrade's namely a blonde haired teenager who had surpassed his expectation's. He had watched as his best friend had given him his eye so that no conflict would arise over them. He had watched as his younger brother grew and feeded on the hatred he pointed him to. He had done the unthinkable, he had raised his hand against his fellow clansmen to secure peace for the village and he did it as his duty, war had changed him , he had lived his life for peace as a sacrifice to it, he had changed one's fate and had ended the abomination known as Edo tensei. And now he slumbered in darkness, ready to meet the fate of the afterlife, punishment or harmony, he was ready, but it was not what he expected. He heard the voice of a girl crying, sobbing. He awoke, his eye's snapping open. He rose up as he viewed the surrounding's around him.

_"Where is this?..."_

_*A flash of pink, a circle flashing before him*_

Itachi's eyes widened as he saw a little girl raise up all sort's of battle equipment and slaughter the people infront of her. His eye's drawing away from the bloodshed, it was just as he had seen in the third ninja war, bodie's and blood lying everywhere. He watched as her scream died down and a comand.

"FInish that impudent little slave now!"

_"Slave?"_

A slave, bondaged to someone in hope's of gaining something, for the most part, it was bearable if the owner of the slave chose to treat the slave as his/her friend. That outcome however was highly unlikely. Itachi's eyes widened as he raced forward grabbing the girl and an old man. A huge blast shook the area as rock's crumbled down. The girl whimpered as her face was buried in his chest. He kept the old man's body down and cheked for his pulse, it was weak. What caught him off guard was the old man opening his eye's and looking straight at him. With his right hand, he pulled on Itachi's cloak and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"P-please..I-I beg-g o-f y-you, t-take her a-way f-from here..." muttered the man, as the child looked wide eyed as tear's fell down her face, Itachi looked at her as a look of shock settled over him. the child was missing an eye, a metal eye patch in it's place. Anger slowly grew in his chest as he looked toward's the now marching group of people. He didn't say anything as he then dissapeared.

"W-what!"

A kick made it's way onto the face of one of the men wearing armour. Their eyes in shock as they viewed the sight infront of them.

"W-who are you!" shouted one of the men as he aimed at Itachi. No response as Itachi sidekicked one of them into the whole group. Itachi analysed each of their attack's, they seemed to attack him with jutsu's of different element's, but what caught him of guard was that they were muttering incantation's to attack him. He had never come across any of this in the short life he lived. The other thing that he didn't register was that his sight was restored and he felt no illness in his body. He would save it for later as he engaged his opponent's. Taking them out with ease and leaving them near the brink of death. He didn't say anything as he walked back to the old man lying on the ground with the girl sobbing onto him. Somehow the elderly man had enough life in him to talk to Itachi.

"P-please...t-take car-re of her...I-I beg y-you.." murmured the man as he drew his last breath and closed his eyes. Itachi looked away as the girl began crying once more. he held his gaze a but more as he then heard voice's below, he walked past her as the girl looked up at his retreating form, tear's streaking down from her lone left eye.

* * *

**3 hour's later...**

The true heir of the Uchiha clan watched as the "slave's" got onto the ship's. His job now done, he turned his back and started walking. He didnt't search for the girl again, but he stopped when he heard the shuffling of footstep's. He turned around, his cloak waving in the wind, his eyes widened momentary as he saw the little girl from before, run up to him, she was tattered and small injuries adorned her body as she came up to him, Itachi kept looking at her as she came and stood infront of him.

"C-can I-i come with you?"

Itachi looked on, as a little surprise shone in his face, he knelt down to her level as the form of his younger brother took over her.

"What purpose would you have accompanying me?"

She looked down as her feet shifted on the sand, she didn't meet his gaze as Itachi waited for her to answer.

"Rob jii-san told me to go with you, he said he felt you were good." muttered the girl. Itachi blinked as she viewed the girl infront of her. He then came to the conclusion that the old man before was named Rob, he didn't know even where he was, he decided to take her and get her to a town and find out if he was anywhere remotely near the shinobi countries. One way of finding that out would be to search the bingo book in any given town and then find out. Itachi returned his gaze to the small girl, he could tell that she had been crying, crying in excess. He slowly poked her forehead with his two forefinger's making her stagger back a bit. She looked up at Itachi as a small smile crept onto his face.

"Why don't we get going then?" asked Itachi, he stopped his back turned to her "What's your name?"

The scarlet haired girl blinked at him and beamed a smile "Erza!" after a long pause "Erza Scarlet..."

_"The colour of her hair?...amusing." _thought Itachi.

"Nii-san what's your's?"

Itachi blinked as he answered her "Itachi" He left his last name out so that if any found out that he was an Uchiha, they would target him or her...

Half an hour later, they had covered a fair amount of distance, the sound's of panting and of a body hitting the ground. Itachi turned around as he sighed. He came up to her panting fallen form as he knelt down. He pulled her up and made her arm's wrap around his neck, his right hand holding onto her arm's which were wrapped around his neck,she regained conciousness with half lidded eyes. With his other free hand, he carried her on his back, making sure she was holding on to him tightly, he let go of his right arm and placed it under her thigh carrying her. She mumbled something about something called "Fairy Tail" which Itachi couldn't understand, he smiled a bit as he recalled the way he had carried Sasuke when he was younger, steadily he treaded down the barren land. His eyes widened as a shadow cast over him, he looked up to see a lizard like creature with wing's flying over him, he watched as it passed him by.

_"Where exactly am I?"_

He started to walk once more as he felt something near his feet, he looked down to see a small pouch filled with note's, he slowly kneeled down and picked it up examining the note's inside it. He observed the number's present on it.

_"This must be some form of currency...strange, I haven't seeen anything like this, save for ryo.."_

He placed it in his cloak, for some reason, he felt the cloak he was wearing to be loose, like it didn't fit him, neverteheless he walked on, step by single step. He continued to tread on the barren land as finally he reached a town, weariness overran him as he came to the entrance of the town, night had fallen. Itachi knew he needed to find somehwere to stay, he decided that if people wouldn't recognise him then it was safe to say he wasn't anywhere near the elemental countries, he walked along carrying the girl. He saw a library, it's title in bright bold letter's. He stored it in his memory as he came into the inn. He took in the air as he entered the building, he hoped that no one would recognise him, and his hope was rewarded when the lady sitting infront of him smiled at him. Itachi went up to her.

"Hello there young man, what can I do for you?"

The woman looked to be in her twentie's wearing a black dress, her hair neatly tied into a bun. He silently felt relieved that he wasn't discovered. He then looked up to her.

"I require a room for one..." came Itachi's voice.

"Don't you mean for two?" chuckled the woman as she pointed to the girl on Itachi's back. Itachi didn't smile, he just stared at the woman until she conceeded her defeat. That wasn't happening any time soon.

"I think your little sister would appreaciate sleeping on a bed, don't you?" asked the lady.

"The chair will be sufficient for myself..." replied Itachi. The woman smiled as she then took out a key and handed it to Itachi.

"That'll be two hundread jewels..." came her answer. Itachi took out the pouch he had procured. He saw that the paper had number's on it, he placed two hundread's and a fifty note on the table as the woman took it. She then raised her hand and showed him the number two with her finger's. Itachi looked on.

"This is for two day's, if you want the room for more than two day's, then the price increases by a hundread..." sad the woman. Itachi nodded his head as he turned around, he looked at the key, the number on the key showed the number of the door as he searched for it. He found it but before he went in, he came back to the woman, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you heard of a place called Konoha?" asked Itachi, she blinked.

"Konoha?" asked the woman, Itachi patiently waited for her answer.

"Never heard of it kid..." came her reply. Itachi then walked back to the room with the young girl on his back.

He then entered the room, he observed the room, the bedroom was the living room, there was a door to his right, he opened it to see a bathroom, he closed it, as he took in the other part of the surrounding's, a table was present to the left of him and a closet. He slowly went to the bed and placed the girl on the bed, making sure her head was on the pillow, he took a sheet and covered her body. he kept his gaze a little more on her and then went into the bathroom. He went to the sink as he let the water run, when he looked at himself in the mirror, he was shocked, his hair was shorter and his cloak didn't fit him. He observed himself in the mirror, he could see clearly as well.

_"Was this a result of using Izanami?...did it determine my fate as well?...I look as if I was when I was sixteen year's old..."_ thought Itachi. As he contemplated this, he shook it off as he looked at himself in the mirror, he watched as his eye's warped into red and then finally into a pinwheel.

_"I still posses the mangekyou? but I can see clearly, are it's effect's nullified?"_

He then made a handsign as a poof echoed in the bathroom. He looked at his clone. "You know what you have to do."

"Understood."

His clone then walked out of the room and went out of the building. Itachi just looked on as he slowly seated himself on the chair looking out the window. The last thing he could remmeber was his fight with Kabuto and meeting his brother once more.

_"It's now all in your hand's Naruto..."_

His attention then turned to the girl sleeping on the bed, he contemplated on who she could be and how she could have that much power. And what could be that pink circle that had appeared when she had cried out to the elderly man's death. He needed answer's. He slowly looked back at the girl, she had one eye, a certain silver haired ninja came into his mind. He then turned his gaze back onto the window, watching the building's. He slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning...**

Itachi felt something tugging his clothe's as his eye's opened, he saw the small girl looking at him, he rubbed his eyes as he suddenly clutched his head in pain. The information that his clone had gathered had come back to him. He then saw the bag that the clone had placed on the table as he slowly stood up and took it, he then turned to the small girl as he gave her the bag. She looked at him curiously with her lone left eye.

"Open it..." said Itachi as he then wore his cloak once more. He decided to go out and get himself some new clothe's to blend into this new area. The girl looked at him curiously as her eyes widened when she took out a blood red dress complementing her scarlet hair and black shoe's. She looked up at him..

"Is this mine?" she asked. Itachi just nodded his head, his eyes closed.

"W-why?" she cried out to him as her lone eye shed tear's.

"Why?...I wanted to honour a dying man's request." said a calm Itachi. Erza looked up in surprise.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"P-please..I-I beg-g o-f y-you, t-take her a-way f-from here..." muttered the man, as the child looked wide eyed as tear's fell down her face, Itachi looked at her as a look of shock settled over him. the child was missing an eye, a metal eye patch in it's place. Anger slowly grew in his chest as he looked toward's the now marching group of people. He didn't say anything as he then dissapeared._

_"P-please...t-take car-re of her...I-I beg y-you.." murmured the man as he drew his last breath and closed his eyes. Itachi looked away as the girl began crying once more. he held his gaze a but more as he then heard voice's below, he walked past her as the girl looked up at his retreating form, tear's streaking down from her lone left eye._

_xxEnd Flashbackxx_

* * *

Itachi's voice brought her out of her musing's as she looked up to him. "When you were asleep, you murmured some...thing's...Fairy tail I believe..." said Itachi in a clam voice. Itachi watched as her face turned into joy. She began telling him of how her "jii-san" told her about Fairy tail and how everyone there was a family. Itachi listened to her explanation intently and then decided, he knew where Fairy tail was. His clone had amassed the information. He decided to leave her there and travel on his own for a while until he could come to term's that this world was his home now.

"I see...and you wish to join this "Fairy tail"?" asked Itachi as she looked at her calmly. She beamed at him and nodded her head.

"Uh huh!" she beamed at him. Itachi recalled a memory where Sasuke had asked him to teach him shuriken jutsu, he couldn't honour that promise, he decided to honour this one.

"Get yourself dressed, I'll return shortly..." said Itachi as he walked out of the door leaving a confused looking little girl in the room.

In half an hour, Itachi had gone to the same store where his clone had brought the clothe's for the little girl and had come out wearing clothe's reminiscent of his past. A plain black shirt with an overturned collar and a dark brown pant, he left the sandal's which the Akatsuki had given him on and had sealed his cloak and his previous purple shirt and pant into a piecce of paper and had placed it into his pocket. He came back to the inn and once again spoke with the owner.

"I see, so you want to leave? you barely spent a day here..." asked the woman, Itachi nodded his head.

"Fine then, here's hundread jewels.." said the woman as she came took it out of the counter and gave it to Itachi, Itachi in turn gave her the key to his room. He then went back to his room to collect the little girl. When he opened the door, he was tackled by a hug from the little girl as he looked down in shock at her.

"Nii-san! thank you!" beamed the girl as she looked up at him. Itachi blinked as surprise shone in his face..

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"I'm home" called Itachi as he opened the door to his home._

_"Nii-san!" jumped Sasuke as he tackled Itachi "Nii-san! will you show me the shuriken jutsu today?"_

_"He has to study..." came Mikoto's voice. Sasuke looked crestfallen as Itachi smiled at him._

_"It's quite easy, I'll do it later" _

_Mikoto sighed in defeat as Sasuke grinned at her "Nii-san thank you!"_

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

Itachi shook it off as he looked at the girl hugging him, he slowly pried her off of him and went and took his pouch, Erza looked confused as Itachi told her that they were leaving.

"Where are we going?" was her innocent question.

"Fairy tail" was his simple answer, she ran up beaming behind him as they both left the inn.

Itachi had procured a map, a guide from the library, his clone stole it but since he was a shinobi, it was a necessity, he opened it before he moved forward, it was half a day way by sea, he now knew he needed to find a port since he was in Bosco at the moment from what information he dug up. He then placed it back inside his sleeve as he then left with Erza.

After a few minute's walking, they arrived at the port, he went up to the captain and paid him money, the price being six hundread jewel's for him and three hundread for Erza. the captain welcomed him and Erza onto the ship, Itachi sat down on the floor of the ship as he saw the blue vastness infront of him while Erza smiled as the wind blew in her face.

The ride was boring and uneventful except for the fact that Erza suddenly had dropped a glass of juice onto Itachi when she tripped. Itachi's eye's slowly opened as he gave her a glare. She smiled a sheepish smile as she muttered a sorry to him, Itachi slowly got up as he kindly asked the chuckling captain for a towel, he glared at the captain silencing him and taking the towel from his hand and wiping himself with it.

He went back to sitting on the floor of the ship. Another event was when a man had commented that Erza would become a "fine looking lass one day and would be a man eater". That man was mysteriously thrown into the ocean and found muttering something about demon with red eye's all around him. To say Itachi wasn't satisfied was an understatement. He was more than content at the moment.

They finally reached Fiora and reached a town called Hargeon town. They disembarked from the ship as Erza enthusiastically waved goodbye to her new found friend in the captain. They were currenlty south of Magnolia town. Itachi decided to go by a horse driven carriage as it wasn't very far. After almost a whole day of travelling, they arrived at Magnolia town. Itachi then questioned a passerby where the guild was, he pointed them in that direction as Itachi and Erza began their treak toward's the guild, they reached it after a few minute's of asking passerby's, where the guild was.

* * *

**Fairy tail Guild**

Itachi slowly opened the door's of the guild, all the sound inside died out when the people inside saw him and Erza, Itachi watched each of them closely as he entered the guild. He saw children, Erza's age at a table staring at them. A man then approached them. His outfit was simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots, Itachi wearily looked at him as he approached him. He smiled as he came up to Itachi

"Welcome to Fairy tail, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Markarov-sama, is he present here?"

"Ah...I see, wait a moment" said the man as he called out "master"

Itachi watched as a dwarf of a man came up to him. Itachi gained a serious expression as he approached them.

"What can I do for you, young man?"

"I'm here to fulfill a request by a man whose name was Rob-san, he was part of your guild I believe.." answered Itachi. The man infront of him, Markarov broke into laughter as he asked him how his friend was and that he didn't hear from him in year's.

"I'm afraid he's dead Markarov-sama" said Itachi in a monotone voice. That shocked the two men infront of him as he quietly requested them to talk to them in private. The motioned to him to a room with only him, Erza, Markarov and the man Itachi had just met, after some proper introduction's, he told them about what happened to Rob, he asked Ezra to step out, she protested but listened as she went out .swore the two men to secrecy, about what he told them, He told them how he was not part of this world and how he had saved Erza and travelled with her here...

"I see, it's unheard off but I believe you Itachi..." said Makarov as storked his chin in thought.

"Another world?...I understand and the old man told that little girl about us huh?" asked the man now identified to Itachi as Gildarts. Itachi nodded his head in response.

"We'll take her in Itachi, but what about you?" asked a concerned Makarov, to Itachi , the man reminded him of the third hokage, kind but stern.

"I wish to find someway to adapt to this world's system of...magic." answered Itachi.

"We could help you here, surely!" protested Gildarts.

"I appreciate your willingness to help me Gildarts-san but it would not benefit me, I need to adapt to how this world actually is both by sight and feelling..." answered Itachi.

"And what about Erza? your just going to leave her here?"...Itachi nodded his head.

"Are you that heartle-..." before Gildarts could finish, Makarov interrupted him.

"Itachi, I will make a deal with you, I know you care about Erza deeply because no one would just make sure that she would make it here safely like that and so I tell you, we'll accept Erza into our guild only if you promise to return to her and join our guild" said Markarov

"And if I refuse?"

"You can find some other guild to put Erza into..." said Markarov. Gildarts eye's widened "Master!"

"I agree to your term's Markarov-sama." answered Itachi. Markarov just gazed at the boy in awe.

_"He's willing to throw away his own freedom so that Erza can join us? how selfless is he?" _thought Markarov.

_"This kid...we should inform "her" that the same thing happened to him," _wondered Gildarts.

"Take this tatoo, this is our seal of promise so that you won't forget"

"Forgive me for my rudeness Markarov-sama but that's a guild mark, who are you trying to fool?" asked Itachi

"A seal of remembrance.." stated Markarov, not withdrawing.

"Fine, place it here" said Itachi as he drew up the left sleeve of his shirt. On his right was his ANBU mark, he didn't want them to see that.

Markarov and Gildarts smiled. The three men then walked out of the room, Erza smiled as she saw Itachi come up to her, he knelt down to her level as a sudden poof echoed through out the building. Gildarts and Markarov looked at the strange kind of "magic" as a small sword came into Itachi's hand.

"Erza, this is for you..." stated Itachi as he gave her the small sword. She took it in both of her hand's as Itachi stood up and poked her in the head.

"Ow!" murmurmed Erza as she glared at Itachi.

"Get strong Erza..." said Itachi as he walked past her.

"Wait! Itachi nii-san! where are you going?" she called out to him, Itachi didn't respond as he kept walking, She ran up to him grabbing the back of his shirt. Itachi sighed as she looked at her.

"Forgive me Erza maybe next time..." said a smiling Itachi as his eyes then warped into his sharingan, Erza looked confused as she slowly collapsed, Itachi then carried her back to Gildarts and placed her in his care.

"Please take care of her..." said Itachi, Gildarts and Markarov smiled as they nodded their head's. Itachi muttered a small thank you and made his way out of the guild.

"That boy, he's strong...with the time he take's to train, he might become the strongest person in our world..."

"I know and guess what Gildarts?" smiled Markarov, Gildart's looked on..

"Fairy tail has two new member's, we keep growing stronger and stronger..."

"That we do master..." agreed Gildart as he watched Itachi leave the guild... "That we do...the next generation will alway's surpass the previous one..."

* * *

**Author's note: And that's the first chapter, I had to add in the honorific's as Itachi uses them alot when he show's older people that he respect's them, and yeah it was similar to the one with Sasuke. anyway review please :D and thank you! And Itachi's kinder in this fic because this is the Itachi who came back to life with the edo tensei and gave advice to Naruto about how his comrade's are important and telling him that he believe's in him. Oh and there's another surprise character added to this fic. You'll get to meet "her" in the next chapter or the one after that, you'll be surprised though and no, she's not a love interest for Itachi, you'll know when I introduce her..**


	2. A brother's return

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 2: A brother's return...**

* * *

**5 year's later...**

_**X781**_

Rumour's of one holding power as high as as that of Zeref or even beyond him floated around the magical world, this new entity, they had come to know was feared and respected for his power as well, but the most distinct characteristic thing was that the man they talked about was said to posses demon eye's. When Makarov heard this, he didn't know what to think, when the annual guild master's meeting came up. Some of the guild master's accused Markarov of having a "secret weapon". When he denied these claim's. They had told him that the boy who had taken out many of the dark guild's had possesed the tattoo of Fairy tail on his left arm, even showing photographic evidence. Markarov was dumbstruck but the council had none of it, as long as the boy was taking out the dark guild's, they woukd leave him alone but if he ever posed a problem to the magic world, they would use all their power to bring him down. Markarov chuckled bitterly, "he" was already a problem to the magic world. New's spread of the man known as the "visual illusionist" . From the barest of description's, they said he was helping people, but at the same time didn't care how much damage he did along the way, though according to an onlooker, the damage was done mostly by his opponent's, The "visual" illusionist" had used his high speed magic to defeat his opponent with minimal collateral damage. He was easily above the common S class mage's, in a league of his own. Gildarts knew exactly who it was, as did Markarov, they patiently awaited his return. The twenty one year old illusionist as christened by various new's letter and magazines had his face covered by a cloak most of the time. But what associated with him the most was a black cloak with red cloud's. Rumour's had come up that he had taken on a black dragon, knocking it out with him falling into the ocean. Suffice to say, just a minute later, the "illusionist" would have died from exshaution if not for the kindness of a fisherman who was coincidently had come out that far into the sea.

The next generation of fairy tail didn't know what to think of the man. a certain pink haired dragon slayer knew he wanted to fight the man not because of the amount of fame it would bring him but to prove to a certain flying lizard that he had grown stronger. The Strauss sibling's didn't know that it was the "illusionist" that had saved the middle brother and calmed him down when he had failed in his takeover form, Mirajane would forever be grateful to the man who had saved her younger brother's life. She described the boy she had met when she was fourteeen year's as a boy whose eye's held great regret and a burden. it had astonished her, but somehow he was kind enough to save her younger brother. He had dissapeared into crow's without even talking to her. When she confronted her master about it, he laughed it off saying that she would see him again one day and could talk to him then. She looked forward to that day.

Erza Scarlet.

She had mixed view's of the man christened as the "visual illusionist", she had become more withdrawn after her adopted brother left her in the guild and never to be seen again. She would cry everytime she remembered him or the old man known as Rob although they were less frequent outburt's. She had a tendency of social awkwardness, remaining silent until and unless she was addressed too. A year before, she had become an S-class mage. But when she was taking the exam, she had felt eye's on her, she had looked around and had caught a man watching her from a hill. his cloak spraying in the wind, and just like glass, it was shattered when he dissapeared. She had grown in both body and skill, and as a man so many year's ago had commented, she had become "a fine young lass", feared for her abilitie's as well and her strength. She was a master in swordsmanship especially mastering a sword presented to her by her adopted brother. She had a feeling that the "visual illusionist" was actually her brother, she had seen his eye's turn red when he had knocked her out in the guild and thrust her into an illusion. She was now sixteen year's old surpassing many her age in term's of strength and skill's. A small smile played away at a man who was reading a new's letter in a cafe in Magnolia town when he read the interview that Erza had done for a local magazine. A man came and sat opposite to him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" chuckled the man as he sat down.

The man sitting down removed his hood, revelaing two stress line birth mark's on his face, and a ponytail neatly wrapped, a bead like necklace adorning his neck, with two bang's falling infront of his face. He looked into the eye's of the man who had once called him "heartless".

"You've grown" smiled Gildarts.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you..." came his monotone voice.

"Oye! I'm not that old!" complained Gildarts in comical fashion, the figure just looked at him in bordeom. Glidarts settled down as he placed his arms over his chest looking into the eye's of the man opposite to him.

"They say you fought a dragon.." stated Gildarts.

"And if I did?"

"What possesed you to fight it!" shouted Gildarts in a comical fashion, raising his arm's into the air.

"Nothing, it chose to attack me." answered the man.

"It chose to attack you?" asked a skeptical Gildarts

"Acnologia..." stated the man.

"The black dragon..." continued Gildarts.

The figure didn't answer as his order came to him, a simple glass of tomato juice, the waitress blushed as she walked away. Gildarts slyed an evil grin.

"A ladies' man eh? you know I could give you some tips..." said Gildarts as he blew some air to his fingernail's.

"I have no such interest..." came the man's voice.

"Fine! be that way! but when you don't find the girl of your dream's, don't come sulking to me about it!" huffed Gildarts. The man looked on bored at his outburst. After taking a sip from his glass, he looked at Gildarts with intensity.

"What do you know about Cana Alberona?" came his voice.

"Eh? that little girl? she's cute!" squealed Gildarts as the figure infront of him rolled his eyes. An image of a girl with long brown wavy hair came into his mind.

"She's your daughter."

"W-what?" sputtered Gildarts as he spit out the water he was drinking onto the figure infront of him. A glare met his eye's as Gildarts once again nervously gulped and offered up a towel. He took it and wiped his face and his cloak as Gildarts muttered apologie's, his head lowered, as soon as it met the eye's of the figure infront of him. The towel was thrown at his face with Gildarts falling down onto the floor. The figure then tried to pick up his glass but it fell from his grasp. Gildarts didn't miss it as he slowly sat down once more. Gildarts saw that the man's eyes were twitching.

"Your hurting..." stated Gildarts in a matter of fact tone.

"It's nothing..."

"That wasn't nothing..." came Gildarts serious voice. The figure looked at him as he took his hand and rested it on the table.

"It does not concern you..."

"Why do you act like that? your joining fairy tail, actually your already in it! soon I'm not the only one who'll be asking you about your injurie's kid!" complained Gildarts. The man just looked at him boredly as he steered the conversation away from his eyes.

Concerning Cana Alberona, as I said earler she's your daughter" said the figure.

"You can't be serious! if so? who's the mother?" asked Gildarts.

"A woman named Cornelia" answered the figure. Gildarts stopped in his track's as realisation finally dawned on him, Cornelia was the only woman who he had loved, the new's was shocking to him.

"Cana know's this, I suggest you wait until she come's and inform's you this herself, there's a reason why she would have not informed you by now" said the figure as he paid the bill for their drink's.

"I understand but..."

"Your leaving..." completed the figure for Gildarts.

"Yeah, a hundred year mission..." said Gildarts "Make it three year's..." said the figure. Gildarts chuckled.

"I think I will, until then I trust you to look after her.."

"Understood...consider it payment for looking after Erza." stated the voice.

Gildarts smiled "Thank you Itachi"

Itachi covered his face with his hood. "She's grown strong, surpassing almost everyone in her generation, she's an S-class you know?" smiled Gildarts

"I am aware..." came his voice.

"You should be proud of her! she's the strongest woman in Fairy tail" complained Gildarts "Stop with that stupid face already" as Gildarts immitated Itachi, copying his face. Itachi looked on bored as he issued a threat to him.

"Gildarts-san, cease your childishness, else I will be forced to take...unesscessary measures.." said Itachi as he levelled Gildart's with a glare, he gulped.

"H-hai!..." said Gildarts as he looked away from him, not meeting his gaze, Itachi then walked past him.

"Be perceptive, this world is changing and I do not know if it is for the worst or for the better" said teh prodigy as he dissapeared from Gildart's view. Gildarts held his gaze a bit longer and then sighed. He picked up his bag and began on his own journey.

* * *

**Fairy Tail...**

"You bastard!" hollered a voice

"You had it coming you pink haird banshee!" hollered another voice, Mirajane chuckled at the ongoin fight between Natsu and his long time rival Gray.

"Where's Erza when you need her?" complained Jet as he saw the fight escalate, breaking furniture. The door's slowly opened as Itachi came into the guild. A chair flew past him as he looked back at where the chair was fallen. He slowly entered the building, dodging attack's and making it to the bar table. Mirajane was busy wiping a glass when she saw the figure infront of her, the glass dropped from her grasp but didn't shatter as Itachi caught it, giving it back to her. She smiled as she took it back.

"It has been a while Mirajane-san, I trust your younger brother is doing well?" asked Itachi in a calm voice as he removed his hood.

"He is, I never got to thank you for what you did and please call me Mira, the suffixe's are unescessary." said a sixteen year old Mirajane.

"Is Marakarov-sama present?" asked Itachi as he ignored her previous statement.

"Master? why yes he's..." before she could finish, a small man jumped down to the bar table as he laughed merrily.

"Itachi!, Gildarts sent word that you were on you way here..." laughed the old man as the twent one old gave him an amused look. Shocking the other member's of the guild as the business of the guild came to a halt, they looked in shock at the man, their master was addressing.

"I see that we have many thing's to talk about" said Makarov as he started to walk up the stair's. Itachi followed soon after him. Mirajane waved at him, Itachi didn't pay her any mind as he followed Markarov.

* * *

**With the member's of the guild...**

"Who was that guy?" asked Drog as he saw his master go up with him into a room, locking it behind him.

"That's a true man!" came Elfmann's voice, Natsu then grinned sadistically. "I don't care who he is! I'm going to fight him right now!"

He tried to run but was stopped by a heavy kick to his jaw. "you pink haired idiot! master didn't call you over there! you have no right interuppting him!"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me! you stinking pervert!"

"You wanna fight huh?"

"Bring it on you coward!"

"That's it!"

Levy shaked her head at the two as she went to Mirajane, "Mira-san, who was that man?"

Mirajane turned to her as she smiled "That was the visual illusionist."

The guild went deathly silence as they looked at her with wide chibi eye's. Even Natsu and Gray stopped their fight as they stared at her.

"You've got to be kidding me? that guy?" scoffed Jet.

"I'm not lying, he's the one who saved Elfmann two year's ago" explained Mirajane. Elfman's eyes widened.

"Nee-san? he's the one who?..." Mirajane smiled at him and nodded her head "I should offer him my thank's when he finishes his meeting" said Elfmann.

"N-no way, that's the guy they say, who beat a dragon?" stuttered Natsu, Gray was sweating.

He was snapped out of his stupour when Mirajane placed a hand on his cheek. he slowly looked toward's her. "Natsu, don't be afraid of him, he's not bad. He's very polite once you get to know him."

"H-he is?" stuttered Natsu, Mirajane smiled as she nodded her head.

"So don't be afraid of him, get to know him maybe then you'll understand, he may look all bad on the outside but he's a very different person on the inside..." said Mirajane. Natsu regained his fieryness as he clutched his fist

"Alright! I'll make him my friend! and then chalenge him and beat him!" shouted Natsu, some smiled at the declaration while other's just sighed at it. One thing was for certain Natsu wouldn't learn any time soon.

The door of the guild once again opened introducing a new face back to the guild as everyone looked on. Nastu gulped as he ran toward's Gray and Gray toward's him, both of them began singin a merry tune and dancing as everyone saw who all entered the guild.

"We're back" her voice resounded in the hall of the guild, Mirajane smiled as she saw who it was that came back.

"Welcome back Erza, Lisanna..." smiled Mirajane. Erza smirked as she entered the guild followed by Mirajane's younger sister.

"Mira-nii! we completed the job in record time!" beamed Lisanna as Erza came up and "inspected" each of the member's scolding them for their shortcoming's, she came to Gray and Natu, silently smirking, she was known as the terror known as "Titania" for a reason

"Where's master?" asked Erza. Laxus answered for her. "He's talking with the visual illusionist." answered Laxus as he went back to his brooding on the second floor. Erza and Lisanna's eye's widened.

"He's here?" asked Erza to no one in particular.

"Yes he is" said Mirajane confirming Erza's question. _"Could it be?..."_

"What's a mage well above the S-class doing here?" asked Lisanna

"We don't know, he came up to the bar table and talked with Mirajane, after that the master called him in and they've been talking ever since.." explained Gray as he looked at Lisanna.

As if on cue, the door where the "illusionist" had gone through was open once again as Makaarov came out first followed by Itachi. Erza's eyes widened at the sight, she clutched her fist, Natsu caught it as he asked Erza if she was alright, she didn't say anything as her hair covered her face. Itachi and Markarov came down onto the stair's, the attention of the whole guild on them.

All of you, welcome our newest S class member! Itachi Uchiha! also known to all you kidie's as the "visual illusionist" exclaimed a hearty Markarov as he laughed. Everyone were wide eyed but then started celebrating as they cheered the "illusionist".

"No way, you mean one of the strongest mage's in the world joined our guild?" asked Marcao

"That's what happened right now buddy" said Wakabe..

All the cheering stopped as Erza jumped toward's him, she was holding two dual sword's, tear's streaming down her face as she lunged at him.

"Erza!" screamed Natsu.

"What is she doing?" said Gray as he gritted his teeth. Sasuke just looked up as she jumped toward's him, edging her sword to his body. Makarov just grinned as he came down the stair's and turned to Itachi

"Itachi! please take the fight to the back!" chuckled Markarov.

Itachi conceeded as he dissapeared out of the guild, Erza following close behind him, the whole guild ran out with them to see the fight.

"Master will she be alright? why is she fighting a mage as powerful as him?" asked Elfman, Markarov looked up at him "You'll see, now come quick, I don't want to miss this..."

Erza lunged at him with speed that would take down any mage less than an S class, luckjy for itachi, he was above it, he was in a league of his own. He dodged each one of her strike's with precision, She tried to slice his head off as he simply moved his neck to the right, dodging it, she stopped, panting from exhaustion. Itachi looked back at the impact of her sword. It had sliced a tower clean off in half. A slow smile crawled up to his lip's as he turned back to her.

"You've gotten taller..." commented Itachi as his lips gained a small smile.

"Shut up! you leave me alone for five year's! and have the gall to come back now!" shouted Erza as he lunged at him again, Itachi simply stepped back, moving his body to the side's to avoid the incoming thrust's. Effortlessly dodging her attack's. This only fueled her more as she stepped back, trying to find out how she could strike him down.

"I had my reason's..." stated Itachi as he dodged another slice.

"That is no excuse!" shouted Erza as she lunged at him again.

"What's the deal with Erza? why is she acting like that?" asked Gray..

"Do they know each other?" asked Natsu as he watched Itachi dodge another strike aimed at his waist.

Erza screamed as she took the dual sword's by the hilt and reversed them, using them as stabbing weapon's. Itachi boredly looked on, the smile still plastered on his face. He readied himself as he jumped back when Erza tried to stab him, she glared at him and jumped after him, trying to atleast graze him but to no avail. He landed back on the ground, taking up his normal stance, his cloak waving in the wind.

"Erza didn't even touch him..." muttered Gray in disbelief.

"W-what kind of skill does that guy have?" asked Natsu as he viewed the battle infront of him.

"T-this guy...h-he's a monster.." muttered Cana as she watched a panting Erza. He decided to give her a little encouragement.

"Have you grown stronger to test my "ability"? or did you just waste your time all these year's?" asked Itachi as he narrowed his eye's on her.

Erza however was too angry to think as she lunged forward with a batle cry. Tear's streaking down her left eye.

"Erza..." muttered Natsu..

Her battle cry was heard as a sudden explosion of smoke covered the area, when it settled Itachi stood there waiting. When the smoke cleared, Erza was covered in a sort of metallic armour. Itachi looked on.

She's using the heaven's wheel armour now! here!" panicked Markarov "The council will have my head..." sulked Markarov.

_"So, she's procured an armour as well...interesting." _thought Itachi "This isn''t a fashion show" stated Itachi in a monotone voice as he saw Erza charging at him.

"Stop running your mouth nii-san!" shouted Erza as she lunged at him again.

The guild memeber's eye's widened at the proclamation "nii-san?". They all loooked to Markarov for explanation, he just shrugged his shoulder's and watched the fight smiling.

"That guy is Erza's brother?" shouted Natsu as he pointed to Sasuke.

"N-no way!" shouted Gray. Mirajane looked shocked as well as the rest of the guild memeber's, Laxus was watching from behind them.

_"That guy...he can't be Erza's brother. How could someone so weak have a strong sibling like that?" _thought a bitter Laxus

Erza pulled her arm's in a delta formation as she sliced at Itachi. "Trinity sword!" she shouted. Itachi looked on as the slice came up to him, In one swift motion, he deviated it with his left arm, sending it flying and cutting another tower in half.

"Impossible! how did he deflect it without a sword?" asked a stunned Gray. Erza's slowly released her armour as she looked on in shock

"Foolish little sister, it seem's...you've grown...stronger" said Itachi.

"I'm not done!" shouted Erza as she aimed a punch and ran towards Itachi, Itachi didn't move as he met the punch head on into his gut. He winced at the pain as he took it full on. No magic or anything to protect him. A little blood dripped from his mouth as the pain from the punch slowly subsided, leaving a sobbing Erza hugging Itachi like once long ago when he had brought her some clothe's. He pushed the memory away as he remained silent. The blood dripping onto the ground. She slowly removed her head from where she buried it in his cloak and looked up at him. .Itachi cocked his head to his side as he drew up his right arm and poked her forehead with two forefinger's, sending her staggering her back a bit.

"Sorry Erza, maybe next tiime..." said Itachi as a small smile crept onto his face. Erza just looked at him, tear's streaming down her left eye. Itachi observed Erza's form, he could tell something was different, his eye's widened as he realised what had changed, she had her right eye back but for some reason, tear's fell only from her left eye and not her right eye. Itachi walked up to her covering the small distance between them as he knelt down, he didn't care who was watching. He kept his right hand on her right eye, asking her to close it.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Erza. Itachi didn't answer as Erza felt a tingling sensation in her eye, when Itachi removed his eye, tear's were streaming down both her eye's. Erza looked on shock as she felt the tear's from her right eye falling.

"Shedding half filled tear's is no substitute for crying..." said Itachi as he wiped his mouth with his akastsuki cloak. He tried to stand up but couldn't as Erza kept hugging him and crying onto his shoulder.

_"She's grown stronger, stronger than Sasuke was at this age, using the air pressure to uphold her attack's like that." _Itachi looked up at the tower that was sliced in half _"Such skill for her age in this world, ingenious, using the armour to boost her attack power when it should be increasing her defense power..."_

He slowly stood up as he and her walked side by side into the guild, ignoring the rest of the member's, Markarov had already gone in when Itachi had taken the punch. They came up to him as Itachi spoke.

"I kept my end of the deal Markarov-sama"

"As did I" smiled Markarov "Welcome to Fairy tail Itachi Uchiha..."

Erza just smiled at the conversation as she looked on at her adopted big brother.

* * *

**Author's note: And yeah that's the second chapter! not much change's, it is the same except for the extra jokes and stuff :p oh yea? the mystery character will be revealed in the next chapter. And yeah Lisanna is still alive in this cause her apparent death happen's in X782.**


	3. A new family

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 3: Like a family...**

* * *

_**X781..**_

A day had passed since Itachi's arrival into fairy tail, when asked where he would stay, he said he would find some inn, Erza however had none of it as she constantly annoyed the Uchiha to stay with her in her apartment, Itachi did his best but at the end of the day, he was almost stabbed again by her circle shot, everyone sweatdropped at the foreceful request or in Erza's case, a command. Itachi looked at her with boredom and finally accepted. He was then lead out of the guild by Erza to her apartment, the walk to her apartment was uneventful, with Itachi just examining his surrounding's and Erza just walking along, she didn't want to face Sasuke just yet, she felt she was weak because she wasn't able to land a hit on him without him letting her do so. Itachi was impressed at the simple apartment, two room's, a single living room, two bathroom's and a kitchen, a fairly large apartment, to say she wasn't living well now was an understatement, Itachi however needed only the necessitie's. He told her that he would pay her rent from whatever job he undertook, Erza didn't allow him and scolded her big brother. Itachi levelled her with a glare making her nervously agree to his command. Itachi knew many thing's as of this moment of Erza, he had amassed a storage of information about her. Right from when he took her from the tower of heaven till his meeting with her now. He didn't let a shred of detail be missed. She had tried to start a conversation with him and ask him where hea had been for the last five year's. He just said he was around, leaving Erza to twitch at his vague answer's. Itachi then commented on her sword skill's saying that she needed more practice. Erza knew that, but in a rare turn of event's, he had commended her saying that the use of air presure when she had tried to strike him down was ingenious and was at the required level, that was rewarded with a beaming smile from Erza. Another thing that caught Erza off guard was his sudden forwardness to teach her, she remembered what he said as she was walking to Fairy tail at noon. Itachi had already left before her, seemingly taking a job right at the morning and leaving. Erza however was on her day off, she would take up mission's the next day.

_"At any duration of time when I'm free, you'll have my undivided attention, at that duration, I'm going to make you master your sword skill's..." _

She smiled at the memory as she entered the guild, a chair flew past her, as she slowly went up to the bar. Her fist's met with the face's of both Natsu and Gray who had seemingly by chance ignored her when she had told them to stop fighting, suffice to say they weren't going on any mission's any time soon. Mirajane had informed her that Itachi had taken an S rank mission and had commanded Cana to come with him. Erza gained a curious look, she felt a twinge of jealousy toy at her heart. Question's arose in her mind of why Itachi would want to take Cana on a mission. She sat down in front of Mirajane as she ordered a strawberry cake. As if on cue, the door's of the guild opened revealing Cana and Itachi entering it. Cana smiled as she came and sat next to Levy and Jet. While Itachi made his way to Erza. The guild had become silent at the arrival of it's strongest member, the silence however was shattered..

"Itachi! Fight me you bastard!" roared Natsu as he pulled up an imaginary sleeve and raced toward's the Uchiha, Gray facepalmed as Natsu was sidestepped, making him crash into a wall, Itachi sighed. He made his way to Erza, only for Natsu to come back running toward's him. This time Itachi held back, as he sidekicked Natsu sending him crashing into the wall, creating a small crack. Natsu slowly got up once more panting. Itachi looked at him square in the eye..

"Your weak..." stated Itachi.

"What did you say? you bastard!" he roared as he charged at him once more, this time with a flame enchanced fist. Itachi narrowed his eye's on the flame as he patiently awaited Natsu's sluggish speed. His arm reached up. As smoke covered the entire guild hall, once it settled down, the only image left was Itachi holding the joint of Natsu's right arm, with him glaring at Itachi. Natsu struggled against his grip with Itachi reminiscing about how he had done the same thing to Sasuke. He let Natsu go as Natsu jumped back a bit rubbing his right arm. Slowly Itachi walked up to him as Natsu readied himself. Itachi was then in striking range as Natsu let out a battle cry as his left fist aimed at Itachi's face. Itachi caught his fist and kneed him in the guy making Natsu spit out some blood. The guild's member's eyes widened.

"Natsu!" shouted Gray as he rushed toward's him. He was surprised when he was stopped by the most caring member of the guild.

"Mirajane! move!"

"No..."

"But he's going to kill him!" shouted Gray. "He won't, Natsu need's this Gray, he need's to learn that he's not the only member in the guild."

"But..."

"Look, even Erza is not stopping it. You can see that it's making her angry, but she's not interfering..." said Mirajane, Gray turned his attention to his long time friend Erza, he could tell that she was angry, she was clutching her fist. he conceeded.

"I understand.." said Gray as he backed down.

Itachi then kicked him to the wall as Natsu went flying toward's it, crashing into it, Cana gasped as did the other member's of the guild. Laxus stood on his spot from the second floor looking down at them.

"Fool..." muttered Laxus as he watched Natsu get up..

"Natsu! stay down!" called Lisanna as she clutched her hand's together. Natsu didn't as he slowly stood up.

"Not...un...til..I bea..t...ITACHI!" shouted Natsu as he charged at him once more. A small smirk came onto Itachi's face as he saw Natsu running toward's him.

_"Naruto...your legacy thrives even in other world's..."_ thought Itachi, his eye's narrowed as he blocked another punch from Natsu. He then slapped Natsu sending him crashing to the wall again. Natsu spat out some more blood as Levy gasped, she turned her head to the older member's of the guild, her eye's pleading, begging with them to stop that. They watched on as Itachi slowly walked up to him. Natsu moaned in pain as Itachi took him by his neck and crashed him into the wall. Everyone heard what Itachi conversed with the semi concious Natsu.

"Why are you weak?..." asked Itachi, he then continued on "It's not because your lacking in power..." Natsu grunted as he spit out some more blood onto the floor. his leg's above the floor as Itachi choked him softly making sure not to hurt him too badly.

"It is because you fail to accept the help of your comrade's." stated Itachi. Every member in the guild looked shock at what Itachi had said. He had told Natsu to seek help when the task was too difficult for him. Natsu listened on intently, Itachi could feel the damage he had done to Natsu from his word's, after a short pause, he continued onward.

"Never do everything on your own, you are destined to fail." stated Itachi as he let go off Natsu, he slumped to the ground unconcious. He gazed at his form a bit more then lifted him, placed him over his shoulder and made his way to the infirmary. He placed Natsu on the bed and exited the infirmary to go to Erza.

Gray and Lisanna went in when Itachi came out. Itachi the finally made his way to Erza as he seated himself next to her. Erza just glared at him.

"That was't necessary nii-san..." said Erza. Itachi didn't respond as he sat down next to her. Before Erza could register what happened. Itachi had taken her strawberry cake and was happily munching down on it, he did this to irk Erza and it worked. Erza eyes widened as she looked at where her beloved cake was. The temperature in the guild dropped to a great degree as suddenly everyone felt the coldness. Mirajane backed up a bit at where the two sibling's sat. Itachi finished the cake as he slowly got up. Erza's face was covered by her hair, her eye's had darkened as her hand formed into a fist. Itachi didn't register anything as he placed seventy five jewels on the table. Mirajane looked at him curiously.

"Itachi-san, it's only twenty five jewels" she said nervously mindful of Erza. Itachi didn't look at her.

"She ordered three, one for me, two for her..." He then slowly began his walk out of the building. He stopped at where Cana sat as he looked at her.

"Your delivery time with your card's can be improved ten fold, work on your speed, it'll be necessary if we go on another similar mission..." said Itachi as he placed her share of money for the mission on the table.

"H-hai..." smiled Cana as she watched him go. _"he's exactly the opposite of Erza, she alway's scold's us but he doesn't..."_

Before he went out, he called to a shocked Erza "Finish your lunch and meet me at lake Scilliora at four pm, don't be late." after a long pause, amusement creeped in his voice.

"And stop eating junk food, it's unhealthy..." said Itachi as he opened the door and left. A frustrated scream came out of Erza's mouth as the other guild member's sweatdropped at the same time and thought the same thing.

_"Your the one who paid her to buy two..."_

Gray and Levy made their way to Cana as she looked at Sasuke's retreating form, Levy couldn't take the suspense as she bombarded her with question's.

"He's not as bad as you think..." informed Cana as surprise shone in the guild memeber's face, all the guild had gathered around her awaiting to hear their story, the only one's who didn't want to hear or were too busy to hear were Erza, Mirajane and Natsu. Natsu as he was knocked out. Erza as she was frustrated and Mirajane trying to calm her down.

"So tell us, how was it like partnering with the infamous "visual illusionist"?" asked Marcao. As of that moment, Cana brought her two hand's together and star's adorned her face, she had gone into the infamous "fan-girl" mode. Loke looked in awe, he now knew he had to ask Itachi to his secret way to the ladie's, he made a mental note while keeping a calm composure as he uttered some melodramatic word's.

"Itachi-san is a master at romance! I know it now! I must seek his guidance on his approach to the ladies!" shouted Loke, he then turned to Erza "Erza! Itachi-san is no longer your brother! he is mine! with him at my side, I will ama-..." He didn't finish the sentence as he was shot out of the room by Erza, her face darkened and her eye's glwoing with rage.

"Like hell you will!" she smacked him out of the guild, with him going through the wall and landing outside. Everyone winced at the impact. Loke twitched uncontrollably on the outside.

"Y-you...c-ca-n have...him E-Erza, H-he's y-your b-rother and your's al-one..."

Erza went back to finishing her cake as Cana started talking about Itachi in fan-girl mode.

"He's strong, silent and he's caring" explained Cana, Wakabe spit his drink out as he looked at her so did Macao, to say the guild wasn't shellshocked was an understatement. Gray scoffed.

"That guy? caring? you got to be joking, look at what he did to Natsu"

"I'm not Gray, he really is, you should have seen him, he took out everyone at the minute he entered the camp. He left me with only two bandit's to take out, he told me how I should you my shuriken card's. I tried hitting one bandit but he escaped, Itachi-san dragged him back and pinned him to a tree and told me to use the bandit as target practice..."

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"But what if I kill him?" asked a concerned Cana. Itachi didn't respond._

_"But..."_

_"You won't, I've placed a barrier, throw it..." came his voice._

_Cana nodded her head as she then threw one of her shuriken card's, it hit the unconcious man on the stomach, burying itself into him. She gasped but no blood came out. Itachi took one of her shurkien card's from her hand, and knelt down to her height. He showed her how the card should be held between two finger's _ _and then thrown at the target. He took two of them and showed her as one landed to the man's heart and the other to his head signalling a clean hit. He then gave her the two shurkine card's and asked her to do the same._

_"Again.."_

_She hit the card's on the unconcious man's chest._

_"Again.."_

_This time she deviated her card's as one buried itself into the man's chest and the other in his leg._

_"Again.."_

_At this time, she got it right as the shuriken emebedded itself on the man's head and the left part of his chest, she smiled as she turned to look at Itachi, he walked past her without complementing her and went to the body of the man, she saw Itachi pull out the barrier as the shurkien fell down onto the ground. The unconcious man fell to the ground, but what surprised Cana was that he wasn't injured a bit. Itachi held his gaze on the man then turned to Cana._

_"We're leaving..." he said as he walked past her, Cana was downtrodden as she followed behind him._

_Scene skip..._

_"Oh thank you so much for taking care of the bandit problem Itachi-san" said the man as he handed over the money to Itachi. Itachi simply nodded his head. _

_"Did they pose a problem?" asked the man. Itachi looked at him then at Cana who was standing to his side._

_"They did..." said Itachi, Cana's eyes widened as she looked up at the avenger in shock. _

_"Really Itachi-san? I thought you would have been able to take care of a simple problem as that. Itachi glared at the man._

_"The request was an S-rank more so I am injured, that is why I brought her, both for experience and skill. If it wasn't for her, your bandit's would be causing more problem's than what they usually did.." explained a stern Itachi._

_"I'm sorry Itachi-san, I did not know you were injured, please forgive my arrogance" apologised the man, Itachi didn't say anything but his eye's directed the man infront of him to Cana._

_"And thank you as well Cana, we are forever grateful to you" said the man thanking her. Cana muttered a thank you as she looked at Itachi._

_"He's injured? did he just make it up?" thought a concerned Cana._

_"Cana, hurry up" said a stern Itachi as he began walking, Cana gazed at his retreating form and then smiled as she ran behind him. _

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"He really did that?" asked a shocked Wakabe.

"Yup.." smiled Cana "He's not all that bad, he finshed up the mission in just half an hour, he spent two hour's training me and then we took an hour each to go and come back..."

"Unbelievable" muttered Gray.. Lisanna chuckled

They all laughed their worrie's about Itachi being soft like that. Erza and Mirajane had heard it as Erza finished her cake, a twinge of jealousy twirling away at her.

"Your brother care's doesn't he Erza?, he just doesn't show it much.." asked a smiling Mirajane.

"I guess that would be the case..." answered Erza..

"Your not jealous are you?" chided Mirajane.

"O-of course not! why would I be jealous? what my brother does with his time is his business, not mine." exclaimed Erza.

"If you say so Erza..." said Mirajane rolling her eye's. Just then everything stopped as a voice hollered and echoed through the guild.

"Itachi! where is he? I'm going to beat him up!' shouted Natsu as he ran out of the recovery room. Gray scoffed at him.

"Heh, and get thrown down again?"

"Shut up you bastard!"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me, you pervert!"

"Hmph! the only reason why Itachi won't fight you is because you have that ridiculous pink hair of your's!" said Gray as he shook his head

"Take that back you bastard!" shouted Natsu as his hand clutched into his fist.

"You wanna fight huh?"

"Oh! bring it on, you banshee!"

"Enough!" Erza's voice brought them to a standstill as they grabbed each other and sang a song with Happy sweatdropping. That didn't stop Erza however smacking them both into the floor of the guild. Lisanna and the other's winced at the display of strength. Gray had star's flying over his head as Natsu blubbered something as he stood up again rubbbing his head.

"Erza! I want to fight your brother!" shouted Natsu. Erza closed her eye's as she sighed.

"You heard him, didn't you Natsu? he want's you to become stronger, he won't fight you as you are now. He want's you to improve your teamwork and rely on your comrade's, your not alone..." explained Erza

"I know...but if I can't beat him on my own, then he won't acknowledge me." muttered Natsu as he became sad. Erza sighed as Mirajane came up to him.

"He won't acknowledge you if you face him on your own again, he's made that clear to you Natsu" explained Mirajane.

"Then what do I do?" asked Natsu. Gray came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu looked back at him.

"Gray?"

"Don't worry yourself, I'll fight alongside with you next time" smiled Gray. The guild member's smiled at the declaration.

"Thank you Gray..." muttered Natsu.

"Heh..no problem after all your weak..." said a smug Gray, Natsu's ear twitched..

"What did you say! you bastard!"

"Oh! you wanna fight! you chibi? bring it on!"

"Chibi! shut up! you cross dressing freak!"

"What!"

Mirajane chuckled at the exchange while Erza came up to them and...buried them into the floor of the building. Everyone wincing at the impact. Natsu slowly got up once more, determination flowing in his eyes. Erza looked at him..

"You can't possibly be thinking that..." said Erza.

"Fine then! Itachi know's how to use fire magic! I'll ask him to train me! and then I'll beat him!" declared Natsu as he ran out the door. Gray sighed..

"He just won't learn..."

"No..." said Mirajane, they all looked at her in wonder "He just did" she smiled. Erza looked on as Natsu ran out the door, she had three hour's left before she had to meet with her adopted brother. She decided to go and check out the armour order she had placed as she said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

**With Natsu...**

"Hey mister! did you see Itachi come here?" asked Natsu at a middle aged man..

"Itachi? oh you mean the "visual illusionist" from fairy tail?" asked the man.

"Yeah! him! did you see him?" asked an enthusiastic Natsu.

"Why yes, he just passed by here five minute's ago, he was heading toward's a heart kreuz shop at the end of the street.." said the man..

"Thank's mister.." said Natsu as he ran down the street and true to the stranger's word found Itachi at the shop, Natsu looked on curiously as to why Itachi was in a girl's clothing shop, then it hit him..

_"He's a transvestite! Erza's brother is a transvestite!" _thought a panicked Natsu, Itachi came out of the store carrying a bag and walked past a hiding Natsu, he stopped at Natsu's supposed hiding location. Natsu gulped as he silently prayed.

"Natsu..." stated Itachi in a monotone voice.

"Aye!" shouted Natsu as he stood up to his full height saluting Itachi .

Itachi observed Natsu, his stance and his posture, he could tell he was really nervous about something.

"Why are you here?" asked Itachi in a calm voice.

"Eh...I-i was waiting for you!" stated Natsu as his eyes became determined. Itachi didn't answer as he looked at Natsu pressing him to continue.

"I want you to help me train!" stated Natsu, Itachi searched his eye's, only determination flowing in them. _"So he finally realised it..."_

He didn't spare him a second glance as he walked past him, a small smile played at his face.

"Wait!" shouted Natsu as he ran after him. Itachi didn't stop as he walked along, Natsu tried a different approach of blackmailing him.

"If you don't train me then I'll tell everyone that your a transvestite!" stated Natsu. Itachi stopped as he turned toward's Natsu raising an eyebrow. Prompting him to explain more.

"I saw you buying some girly clothes at that store!" said Natsu, Itachi looked at the bag in his hand as he raised it to Natsu's face.

Natsu backed away a bit "No! I don't want to see your girly clothe's!"

Itachi just stared at the teenager in a deadpanned expression. he turned around and started walking again. Natsu didn't ease up as he quickly ran up to him and took the bag. Itachi just looked at him.

"Give it back..." stated Itachi . "Not until you train me!"

Natsu then looked into the packet and paled. _"Property of Erza Scarlet..."_

Itachi just looked on as Natsu came up to him and gave him the bag. Itachi blinked at him and then walked past him.

"Meet me at lake Scilliora in half an hour..." said Itachi as he walked away from Natsu, leaving a beaming Natsu.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

Natsu was waiting impatiently for Itachi, Itachi arrived late by ten minute's as Natsu fumed about him. Itachi then told him to show him all that he could do. Natsu grinned as he did what Itachi asked him to, Itachi observed each attack of Natsu and it's precision. He decided to make Natsu learn to increase the size of the fireball as he stood up. Natsu eagerly looked at him.

"Take in the air as much as you can, making your lung's expand and release it at once, the more air you take in and the more energy you put in increases the size of the fire." explained Itachi. Natsu scratched his head in contemplation, Itachi sighed as he demonstrated it to Natsu. Natsu looked wide eyed at the size of the fireball, Itachi then sat down behind Natsu on the grass watching as Natsu tried again and again, he finally released a small fireball. Itachi looked bored. He waited on Natsu. He could see Natsu growing weary, but he wouldn't give up.

_"Just like you...Naruto.." _thought Itachi.

He was surprised as Natsu finally got it in. releasing a humoungous fireball into the lake. Itachi looked on as Natsu smiled back at him, Natsu's eye's rolled and he closed his eye's as he fell down from exhaustion. Itachi walked up to him and gazed at his form, he grunted as he once again carried Natsu back to the guild, in another hour, he said he would meet Erza, he went back to the guild and once again placed him into the infirmary. The other's thought that Itachi had knocked him out again, Mirajane smiled as Itachi walked past her, when the other's went in to check on Natsu, they saw him sleeping soundlessly with a smile implanted on his lips. As Itachi left the guild at the door's, Laxus stood there glaring at him. Itachi didn't even acknowledge his prescence as he passed him by, Laxus gritted his teeth in frustration.

* * *

**An hour later..**

Itachi sat at the lake meditating, when the sound of footstep's broke his concentration.

"I told you not to be late..." said Itachi in a monotone voice.

"You also told me to have my lunch..." smirked Erza as she sat down next to Sasuke.

Itachi opened his eyes as he stood up. "Take off your armour..."

"What?"

"I can't train you if you have bulky armour weighing you down.." said Itachi as he turned toward's the lake. Erza sighed as she took off her heart kreuz armour and snapped her finger's, changing into a different set of clothe's. This time, she wore a simple white sleevless shirt and black pant's and sandal's replacing her shoes. Itachi turned back to her.

"Ready?"

"I am..."

In a blink of an eye, Itachi was infront of her as Erza dodged him at the last moment, her eyes widening with the insane amount of speed displayed by Itachi , he had dissapeared again.

"Behind you" whispered Itachi as she quickly turned around and blocked his hand with both of her own. She jumped back when the strain was too great..

"Left.." whispered Itachi as Erza turned left and blocked him again, gritting her teeth. Itachi didn't smirk, his face now serious. He disappeared again as Erza searched for him.

"Don't use your eye's, feel me out..." came Itachi's voice. Erza stopped panicking as she composed herself closing her eye's. She felt Itachi's movement's although slightly, she could tell he was there.

"Good" said Itachi, he had appeared infront of Erza, she had blocked his fist from connecting with her gut. He jumped back a bit gaining a little distance.

"Now come at me..."

Erza smirked as she ran up to him. A punch, easily blocked, a kick, deflected. Erza then dissapeared and side kicked Itachi , as his feet dragged on the grass below him, she appeared behind him and aimed a kick for his head.

_"What?"_

A resounding thud echoed throughout the area as Itachi blocked the kick, he didn't stop there as his hand shifted from blocking and grabbed her ankle, Erza didn't conceed as she formed her right hand into a fist intent on hitting Itachi's head, Itachi caught her fist with his right hand.

"Graaah!" shouted Erza as her right leg came up to meet Itachi's face, he blocked it again with his left elbow, this was Erza's chance as she pulled her left hand into a fist aiming at Itachi's gut, he didn't give her the time of day as he blocked it with his right leg. Erza looked shocked, Itachi fell back as he let go off Erza, she remained stationary for a moment and then a punch connected to her gut as she cried out in pain, Itachi then grabbed her by her left hand and threw her across the ground as she came to a halt, panting as she glared at him. Itachi knew she was tired but he decided to test one more thing out before he wrapped up the session.

"What would you do if you were in a paralysis state?" asked Itachi as Erza looked at him curiously.

"Take down the caster before he/she use's it..." said Erza, Itachi dissapeared from her view as he appeared infront of her, Erza's eyes widened as he poked her head again with his two forefinger's, but this time, she felt a strange sensation as her body didn't move, she fell down.

"Now...release all the energy you have to the outside and break the spell." explained Itachi, Erza did as commanded as she expelled a great amount of energy, breaking the spell as a flash of red light died down, Erza was tired, she collapsed onto the ground.

_"Impressive, she managed to keep up with me and even broke through the spell even though it was a small one" _thought Itachi as he walked up to her. He then carried a smiling Erza back home. Everyone on the street watched as he carried her back home, news qucikly spread of this, some even went as so far to ask Fairy tail why the infamous "visual illusionist" would do that. He returned home placing her on her bed, making sure her head rested on the pillow and covered her with the bed sheet, he watched as she soundlessly slept and closed the door behind, he retired to his own room for the night.

* * *

**Next day at Fairy Tail...**

Itachi came into the guild closely followed by Erza, every activity stopped as the member's greeted Itachi, Makarov wasn't back from his meeting yet, Itachi then went up to the second floor followed by Erza, they both chose a job. Itachi looked at what Erza had chosen, a relatively simple job.

_"Slay a monster near Hargeon town, been causing problem's for a few day's now..."_

Itachi boredly looked on at the board as he also chose a job.

_"Fire mage required for burning excess of wood and to clear a bandit mage camp..warning: mages are said to be from a dark guild."_

A relatively easy job and Itachi knew exactly who he was taking on this mission, Itachi turned to Erza and walked past her down to the ground floor of the guild.

Erza just smiled at his retreating form as he saw Natsu arguing with Gray. Itachi went up to them as soon as he did, they stopped fighting and nervously looked up at him.

"Natsu" stated Itachi as he looked into the eye's of the frightened dragon slayer, Natsu gulped.

"Your coming with me..." said Itachi as he made his way out of the guild.

"What was that about?' asked a confused Natsu, luckily for him Cana came up to him.

"Natsu, you better go after him, he called me just like that when we went on a mission yesterday.." explained Cana. Natsu's eye's bulged.

"Y-you mean?"

"He want's you to go on a mission with him, I guess it's a S class one." smiled Cana.

"An S-class!" shouted Natsu "Happy! we're out of here!"

"Aye!" shouted Happy

And just liked that Natsu ran out of the guild, leaving the majority of the guild amused at his antic's. Erza looked on as she whispered to herself..

"Stay safe nii-san..."

* * *

**Author's note: So how was it? review please :D and also Itachi's magic will be revealed in later chapter's also I'm sorry that I didn't introduce the surprise character, wil include "her" in the next chapter...**


	4. Wound's take time to heal

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 4: Wound's take time to heal...**

* * *

**X781**

Erza knew what it was like to be blind, well blind in one eye atleast. When Itachi had come back with a merry Natsu, she caught Itachi clutching his eye's like he was in pain. The other thing that got her attention was when she had brought him dinner. He had trouble catching his chopstick's. When she had asked him about it. He shrugged it off saying that he was tired. Erza was more perceptive than that. Itachi had quickly steered the conversation away to ask how her job went. She had said that it was relatively easily but it paid well. She then proceeded to tell him that she had to meet Fairy tail's medicinal advisor the next day. Itachi momentarily grew worried and asked if anythign was wrong. She said it was a monthly checkup for her artificial eye. Itachi kept a steady gaze on her. Erza then asked him to accompany her to the guild's medicinal advisor. Itachi was silent for a bit as he then conceeded, the only thing he needed to do the next day as so he had planned was to take the smallest member of the guild in stature, Levy McGarden as Markarov had sent word to him to help her in her "word magic". Itachi had a fairly small amount of knowledge on it but it required the user to write whatever they felt and hence the object would materialise as word's and have the properties of the concerned object. Itachi had grown amazed at the world he was in. Admiring it's properties and it's nature, ofhow myth's in his world were alive in this one. His musing's were broken when Erza called out to him.

"Nii-san, I'd suggest you come with me tommorow" suggested Erza as she looked at Itachi.

"Any distinct reason as to why you would want me to?" asked Itachi.

"You haven't met the guild's medicinal advisor yet, she would be pleased to see the infamous "visual illusionist" pay her a visit atleast once." explained Erza. Itachi didn't let his "title" go amiss. Erza was baiting him, he decided to humour her.

"I see...is that all? asked a calm Itachi.

"Yes..." murmurmed Erza, not meeting his gaze. Itachi saw that she wouldn't look him in the eye. He knew something was up, respecting her privacy, he didn't pry any further as he got up from the table.

"Get to bed...it's getting late." said Itachi "I will clean up..."

"No! it's my turn! I'll do it today!" protested Erza. Itachi and Erza had set up a system where one would clean up for the day. Taking turn's each day. Today however Itachi had decided to take her turn.

"Your weary..." said Itachi as he collected the plate's.

"I'm not! why do you alway's do this? you've been cleaning up for the past three day's when it was my turn!" shouted Erza. For the past three day's, Itachi had taken Erza's turn, smiling. She had protested but Itachi had silenced her. Itachi however ignored her once more as he took her plate as well and made his way to the kitchen sink. Erza stopped him as Itachi looked at her.

"I'll do it this time!" said Erza. Itachi searched her eye's and sighed. His lips slowly crawled into a smile as he poked her forehead with his two forefinger's sending her staggering back a little bit, she glared at him

"I'll wash, you dry?" came his question. Erza's face remained a defiant "no".

"Either that or you retire for the night..." came Itachi's monotone voice, Erza sighed as she finally conceeded.

"Agreed..." murmurmed Erza, the adopted sibling's spent the better part of the night washing and drying the plate's. Erza told him of how her job went, while Itachi listened on intently. They soon retired for the night, however Itachi had gone into his room and had opened a book about "solid script". He studied on it for most of the night and then finally slept.

* * *

_**Next day, East forest outside of Magnolia town...**_

Itachi walked behind Erza, admiring the peaceful scenery. Itachi observed the climate of the place as he mentally noted it, the climate seemed rather warm, with a good amount of moisture, which could be inferred by the lush vegetation. He walked behind her as she suddenly stopped. Itachi viewed the sight infront of him, a fairly large tree, but on further observation by the Uchiha, it seemed to him that the stock had been pierced in a few areas, creating openings for windows and a massive, ornate door. It looked to be hollow in the middle as they then enetered it.

"Polyursica-san?" called out Erza, nothing was heard as Itachi enetered the unlocked tree house.

"Perhap's she has left for an errand?" asked Itachi. Erza looked back at him "No, nii-san, she told me to meet her today at this time."

Footstep's caught them both off guard as they turned to the right, Erza smiled as she approached the figure. Itachi however drew back a bit as he looked at the approaching figure infront of her..

"Oh! Erza-chan!" called the figure as she came up and hugged Erza. Erza returned the hug as she looked up to the figure. Itachi kept her gaze on her.

The figure was a woman presumebly in her late twentie's, she had brown hair which was layed back in curls. A simple black shirt and blue pant's covering her body. A form of shoe's which Itachi didn't recognise. Her brown eye's sparkled at the girl infront of her as she asked her how she was doing. Her attention then turned to Itachi.

"Oh and who have we here?" asked the woman.

"That's my older brother, Itachi...Rin-san" explained Erza. Itachi's eyes widened as he snapped up his head and looked at her.

_"Obito-san's teammate? how is she here? the report's in the ANBU journal said she was killed in action..."_

"Itachi?" asked Rin as she looked at Erza. "Yes, is anything wrong?"

"I once knew a small boy called Itachi, he was my friend's cousin, he was so cute!" smiled Rin as she observed the figure infront of her. Itachi twitched... "He had two stress line birth mark's like how your brother ha..."

She let the sentence die down as she looked at him. Itachi didn't meet her gaze. She came up to him as she looked him in the eye. Erza looked on, she could feel the tension building, the air around them became thick.

"Is your name Itachi...Uchiha?" asked Rin as she looked at him, her eye's searching for the faintest trace of doubt.

"I apologise, you must have me confused with someone else..." said Itachi. Erza's eyes widened _"But that's his full name!"_

"Don't lie to me Itachi-chan" said Rin as she pulled his face to look at her. Itachi didn't answer her.

"Show me your sharingan right now" came her stern voice.

_"Sharingan?...Itachi-chan?" _thought Erza as she looked at the conversation brewing infront of her. Itachi conceeded, his sharingan blazed to life, Rin stepped back in shock as her right hand covered her mouth as slowly tear's began to form at her eye's.

"It...is...you..." murmurmed Rin, Erza then watched as her big brother was enveloped in hug by the older woman. Itachi remained stationery, not moving, thought's provocating his mind on how she was here. They had said that she had died. She cried for a bit as she then released the Uchiha and wiped her eye's. Itachi grew serious as he questioned her.

"How are you still alive and here none the less? you were labelled to be killed in action" stated a robotic Itachi. Itachi didn't mention "this world" when asking her the question as to not send Erza into confusion,

"I haven't seen you in year's and already you start barking question's Itachi-chan, didn't Mikoto-san teach you to be polite to ladie's?" chided Rin. Itachi's eyes flickered at the mention of his mother, he drew back a bit.

"Please forgive my rudeness Rin-san, it was unecessary" apologied Itachi.

"It's alright, now how come your here?" asked Rin as she looked at Itachi straight in the eye. Itachi thrust her straight into a genjutsu, Erza looked on as both of them stopped talking and stared at each other.

_"What happened?"_ thought a quizzical Erza.

* * *

**Genjutsu world...**

"I see you've become stronger..." stated Rin as she observed his genjutsu world "And you've unlocked your mangekyou sharingan as well..."

"How is it that you know about the mangekyou?" asked Itachi.

"The same way I ended up here Itachi-chan..." stated Rin. Itachi was silent, prompting her to continue.

"After...Obito's death, I blamed myself for it, Kakashi and Minato-sensei told me not to but I couldn't live with myself. I had gained access to the Uchiha clan's forbidden archive's through Danzo." explained Rin.

Itachi looked on, he knew where this was going. "I had read of a jutsu that would and could determine's one fate and change's one fate as well...I'm sure you know of it."

"The pair...Izanagi and Izanami" answered Itachi._"That explain's why she joined Danzo's ROOT division of the ANBU"_

"Correct, but I had used the both of them in conjunction creating a set back...using some eyes I had stolen from Danzo." explained Rin

"You tried to bring Obito-san back to life..." completed Itachi..

"I did, it was foolish at the time, I should have let it go but in some twist of fate, I ended up here and what was more surprising was that my thirteen year old body had become eight year's. I didn't know where I was but then I met Markarov-sama, he told me to join the guild and I did, ever since then I have lived my life here, I still practice the medical jutsu that Tsunade-sama taught me before she left the village, improving on her source of strength as well..." explained Rin.

Itachi looked on at her explanation, many thing's made sense to him now including the "killed in action", it was a coverup. Rin looked at him curiously.

"What surprise's me is that you are here and...Erza's brother none the less..." smiled Rin.

Itachi then explained to her of how he had to defeat a powerful enemy using the Izanami, he left the plan's of the massascre and how the shinobi world was engulfed in a war. He had then talked about how his little brother and her sensei's son were "best friend's" under Kakashi as their sensei. After concluding their chat's of their origin, Rin asked him to release the genjutsu, which he did so immeadetly. Only two minute's had passed in the real world as Rin regained herself. She then turned to Erza, smiling.

* * *

"Porlyusica-san told me you'd come today Erza-chan so she asked me to come here and check your eye..." explained Rin.

"What?" ashked a shocked Erza, it was as if nothing had happened in the room for the past minute as Rin happily spoke to Erza.

"Hm? is something wrong?" asked Rin.

"...nothing. Rin-san. Where is Porlyusica-san?" asked Erza, she would question her on it when she was looking at her eye. Rin looked to Itachi as she talked.

"She said she had to collect some some herb's Erza-chan, so come on how about we check out that eye?" asked Rin.

Erza nodded dumbly as she looked at Itachi, he didn't pay her any mind as he quickly went and sat on a chair, picking up some magazine. Erza would question him later.

"Itachi-chan, accompany her...you are her registered family contact after all" asked Rin.

"I'm afraid I have not been official registered as her older sibling yet, Rin-san..." stated Itachi. Rin looked at him in observation "Fine, I will need you to sign some paper's, I'll get it done and get the document's ready by tommorow, is that alright?"

"Agreeable" answered Itachi as he followed Erza into the room.

Erza sat on a small table as Rin took up observing her right eye. Itachi just looked on and observed his surrounding's. The inside of the tree itself was carved into shelf's, book's adorning the area. He looked on as he saw medicinal cabinet's and "colourful" yet bitterful medicine's.

"Itachi-chan?" asked Rin. Itachi turned toward's Rin.

"It seem's Erza's artificial right eye has...seemingly been imbued with life magic." stated Rin. Erza's eye's widened as she heard what Rin said. Life magic was forbidden, forbidden namely because it drew on the caster's life force. She looked at Itachi who paid no attention to her.

"I am aware..." answered Itachi, Erza in all her time that had known Rin, never saw the woman lose her temper, but there was a first time for everything. Rin went up to him and slapped him right in the face.

"Rin-san!" shouted Erza. Rin paid her no mind as Itachi held his hand on his right cheek.

"You are well aware of the consequence's Itachi-chan! why are you so reckless?" shouted Rin. Itachi just rubbed his cheek as he looked at Rin, she sighed.

"I want you to never use life magic again, do you understand?" asked a stern Rin. Itachi nodded his head.

"That isn't good enough, what would Obito say if he was here?" asked a stern Rin, Itachi didn't meet her eye's.

"I understand Rin-san..." said Itachi, he knew why the woman infront of him cared so much, it was her obligation to Obito just as it was Itachi's obligation to Shisui to protect the village. Rin kept her gaze on him searching his eye's. She then turned and went back to Erza.

"It seem's your eye is still able to negate attack's aimed at the visual nerve's Erza-chan, that is a good thing if you ever come across someone who use's visual magic" said Rin as she side glanced at the lone Uchiha. They soon finished up as Rin told them that she would come by their home the next day and give him the document's stating that they were sibling's. Erza and Itachi bid goodbye to her as they made their way back to Magnolia town. Rin's house was in Magnolia town as well, but from Itachi had learned from Erza, Rin would stand in when Porlyusica was busy.

The treak back to Magnolia town was slow and quiet, Erza made every moment an oppurtunity.

"How do you know Rin-san?" came her question.

"An old acquiantance..." came Itachi's monotone voice as his gaze remained on the path ahead of him.

"Why did you use life magic? I was content with my artificial eye!" came Erza's protest. Itachi didn't answer her as he kept on walking.

"Nii-san!" shouted Erza. Itachi stopped as he turned toward's her.

"Why?...I wanted to honour a dying man's request." said a calm Itachi as he began to walk ahead again. Erza stopped dead in her track's as a similar memory came forth.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxxx_

_"Open it..." said Itachi as he then wore his cloak once more. He decided to go out and get himself some new clothe's to blend into this new area. The girl looked at him curiously as her eyes widened when she took out a blood red dress complementing her scarlet hair and black shoe's. She looked up at him.._

_"Is this mine?" she asked. Itachi just nodded his head, his eyes closed._

_"W-why?" she cried out to him as her lone eye shed tear's._

_"Why?...I wanted to honour a dying man's request." said a calm Itachi. Erza looked up in surprise._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

She snapped out of her stupour as Itachi walked along infront of her. "By killing yourself!" shouted Erza. Itachi stopped once more, he didn't turn back.

"If it prove's necessary..." came his cold voice as he began walking once more. Erza gritted her teeth, she knew Itachi cared. But he cared too much, she then made a vow that day that she would become stronger so that Itachi would never risk his life or his health for her again,

_"Your far away now...but I swear I'll become stronger than you, I will never let you risk your life to protect me ever again!"_

"Don't fall behind..." called Itachi as he walked ahead of her, Erza sighed as a small smile crawled up her face, she ran after him...

* * *

_**Fairy tail...**_

All was well in Fairy tail, except for the fact that they were broken piece's of furniture all around the guild's main hall. The exploit's of a brawl between two seemingly like minded individual's.

"What did you say! you banshee!" shouted Gray.

"Shut up! you bastard!" shouted Natsu as he ran toward's Gray toward's him. A fist sent Natsu down into the ground as Gray gloated over his strike.

Jet sighed "I can't believe Itachi-san actually trained Natsu..."

"Yeah, can you believe it? that idiot actually got Itachi-san to train him..." muttered Droy as he ate some frie's...

"Get off me you pervert!" shouted Natsu as he uppercuted Gray, Gray slided and landed infront of Mirajane's feet. Mirajane blinked.

"Gray? where are your clothe's?"

"Huh? What the hell! where are they?" shouted Gray as he magically stood up with all his injurie's healed. Natsu grinned as he held up Gray's pant's.

"Natsu! you bastard! give it back!" shouted Gray as he ran after Natsu.

Meanwhile with Loke...

"*sigh* I wish I had a brother like Itachi-san..." muttered the glasses wearing mage.

"Huh? why?" asked Cana as she came up and sat next to him. Loke then smirked a devious smile.

"Because he know's how to get it on with the ladie's! didn't you see how the women swooned over him when he was walking to the guild yesterday with Erza?" asked Loke.

"He has that effect on people, just look at Bisca, she's been trying to ask Erza to set her up with Itachi." explained Cana. "He's not interested in thing's like that Loke.."

"And what about you my dear Cana?are you interested in him?" asked a sly Loke. Cana started stuttering and blushing.

"We-ll...I...eh...he's...kind! that's all! I..don't think of him like that!" shouted Cana as she waved her hand's in the air.

"Of course you do, see what I mean, he has you all like puppet's on string's" said Loke..

"No he doesn't! he's nothing like you!" said Cana. "Precisely why I will make him my brother, I will accomplish that feat!" said Loke as he pumped his chest and made a nice "guy" pose. Cana swetadropped.

"Don't you have any shame at all?"

Mirajane walked up to Jey, Levy and Droy as they conversed. "Oh? Mira-san!" exclaimed a joyous Levy. Mirajane smiled as she came up to her and gave her a note.

"Master sent this for you" said Mirajane as she gave Levy a note, Jey and Droy looked on curiously as Levy read the note. Levy squealed.

"I'm going on a job with Itachi-san!" exclaimed a joyous Levy as she waved it in the air. All the female member's in the guild looked on with jealousy in their eyes.

"You better not slow him down, he doesn't have time to waste on weakling's like you..." came Laxus' voice from the second floor. Levy looked crestfallen as Mirajane glared at Laxus.

"Oye Laxus! shut up!" shouted Natsu "Itachi's nothing like you!"

"Heh, sooner or later he'll show his true colour's, the weak aren't meant to associate with the strong, it's a rule.." chuckled Laxus.

Gray then came up to Levy "Levy, don't mind him, he's too arrogant, you won't slow Itachi down..."

"Indeed, you won't..." came a voice.

All the guild member's grew silent as they looked as their strongest mage entered the guild. Itachi came in first followed by Erza.

"Welcome back" smiled Mirajane.

"Has master come back yet?" asked Erza as she walked up to Mirajane.

"No, he still hasn't come back yet, however he did send a note to Levy" said Mirajane as she then turned to Itachi.

"Itachi-san, master has commisioned a job for both you and Levy..." smiled Mirajane.

"I am aware" said Itachi as he looked up at Laxus, observing his stance, Laxus gritted his teeth as he nervously avoided Itachi's gaze. Natsu however saw this.

"Heh! Laxus, your afraid of Itachi!" grinned Natsu, Gray facepalmed at Natsu, alway's stating the obvious, Laxus didn't say anything as he turned his back and walked to the corner of the second floor. Itachi then went up to Levy and asked for the note.

"Hargeon town..." muttered Itachi. _"The trip there is short, we can return by evening, however I want to see how much spell's she has mastered in the solid script"._

He then looked at Levy "We're leaving..."

Levy smiled as she walked behind Itachi, waving at the other's. Natsu and the other's smiled as they saw them off.

* * *

**With Itachi and Levy...**

The ride to Hargeon town was brief, and uneventful. Itachi didn't speak to Levy unless she spoken to him. He spent the majority of the ride meditating leaving a nervous Levy to look out the window of the carriage that they were travelling in. The job was simple, rescue a family member who had been captured by some bandit's. Itachi and Levy completed the job in an hour, with the owner of the job, thanking them and rewarding them with jewels and to Itachi's surprise a new spell book for solid script magic. Itachi had taken the book and had then gone to a restaurant to have their lunch. Itachi just ordered some dango which surprised him as they weren't many shop's that served dango in Earthland. Itachi looked on as Levy didn't order anything, nervousness prying away at her. He sighed as she asked her why she would not order, she replied stating that it was very expensive. Itachi then ordered for her as Levy protested. He had none of it a she sat until Levy finished eating what he had ordered for her. At the end of the meal, Levy muttered a small thank you, shying away from meeting the elder member's gaze. They then proceeded to leave the town, when they were just two kilometre's away from Magnolia town. Itachi asked the carriage driver to drop the here. Levy looked confused but followed what Itachi had said.

Itach then looked around as he set down the bag, he found a large open space, with tree's covering the area, shadow's of the tree falling on them. He then motioned for Levy to do the same as he placed her bag on the ground.

"Markarov-sama requested me to help you to improve your skill's." stated Itachi with his eye's closed and he folded his arm's over his chest. "With this book we received from the client. I believe this will be more than sufficient to teach you..."

"Before we start, I want you to showcase everything that you know with the solid script spell's..." said Itachi as he sat down.

"H-hai..." murmurmed Levy as she then started the spell's. Levy saw that Itachi didn't watch her perform the spell's but he was was busy reading the book, he had procured from the client. Once she finished displaying the spell's. Itachi got up once more as he looked at a nervous Levy.

"Good, it seem's that you have mastered three of the solid script spell's. Silent, storm and guard, now I will teach you three more..." explained Itachi.

"Three more?" asked a nervous Levy.

"Discard your worrie's, I picked these three when I was reading through this book, they are relatively easy to learn but...I leave the task of mastering them to you." continued Itachi.

"Hai! Itachi-san!" said Levy. Itachi then began to teach her three more of the solid script spell's. Fire, hole and Iron. The move's were relatively easy to perform due too the hand gesture's. At the end Itachi asked her to perform all six of them together, she did as he asked, Itachi was content as he then gave the book to her and her share of the money for the mission and had asked her to learn whichever suited her and one's which did not take much time to perform. Levy nodded her head as they began their treak back to Fairy tail. Levy fidgeted while walking behind Itachi, Itachi knew this had something to do with what Laxus has said. He walked along as he began to speak to Levy.

"Are you upset with what Laxus said to you?" asked Itachi without turning to her. Levy gasped in surprise as it slowly died down.

"H-hai..." murmurmed Levy. "Don't be..." came Itachi's voice. her head snapped up to hear what Itachi had said.

"But...he's...right, I'm weak, that's just how it is, I'm small" murmurmed Levy as she walked behind Itachi. Itachi kept walking along as Levy looked on to his back, she looked down on the ground as they both walked along. Itachi's voice broke her depression.

"It's not about how weak you are, this is why you are in a guild, it is a place where your weakness is covered by the strength of the other member's. And in turn you cover their weakness with your own strength..." explained Itachi as he walked along. Levy looked on at the word's of wisdom from the older member.

"But..."

"Do you remember what I told Natsu?" asked Itachi, his back turned to her. Levy stopped as she recalled the event's fromt he day before.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_Why are you weak?..." asked Itachi, he then continued on "It's not because your lacking in power..." Natsu grunted as he spit out some more blood onto the floor. his leg's above the floor as Itachi choked him softly making sure not to hurt him too badly._

_"It is because you fail to accept the help of your comrade's." stated Itachi. Every member in the guild looked shock at what Itachi had said. He had told Natsu to seek help when the task was too difficult for him. Natsu listened on intently, Itachi could feel the damage he had done to Natsu from his word's, after a short pause, he continued onward._

_"Never do everything on your own, you are destined to fail." stated Itachi as he let go off Natsu, he slumped to the ground unconcious_

_xxEndflashbackxx_

* * *

"I am your comrade as well and hence I nullify your weakness and you nullify mine, never think less of yourself, you are more than what you berate yourself for..." said Itachi as he walked along, Levy slowly smiled at his back as she followed behind him.

"Itachi-san?" called Levy, Itachi turned his head to look at her as he walked along, his cloak spraying in the evening breeze.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..." said Levy as she blushed, Itachi looked on to the road ahead as a smile crept up his face. The continued onward back to their guild, no...back to their home.

* * *

**Author's note: And that's the fourth chapter! loved it? hated it? review and leave your suggestion's and how did it feel seeing Rin again, this time a 29 year old Rin actually. Shocked? or do you believe it's a waste of time introducing her? And I guess we'll enter cannon from next chapter so look fwd it!**

**And all those who voted for Sasuke, well here's the thing, there's a story called Apprenticed again by shadyboy in the crossover section of Fairytail and Naruto! and he has captured Sasuke's personality perfectly so check it out! it's an awesome story as well! Just place Sasuke in the character search box, you won't be dissapointed, I loved reading his story! :D **

**Until next time! :D take care, God bless!**


	5. To save a life

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 5: To save a life...**

* * *

**X783**

Itachi watched as the member's of the guild enjoyed themselve's. Markarov had suggested the guild to goon a little excursion. And so they had set out north to a lush filled land. Two year's had passed and the member's of Fairy tail had grown both in body, mind and skill under the watchful eye's of both it's master and it's strongest mage beside's Gildarts. New bond's were made and other's broken, a death in the family, sadness rivaled to none. Itachi had regretted not going with Mirajane and her sibling's. He had arrived a second, a moment too late and had watched Mirajane pour her heat out onto him. Elfmann as well. They had become even more withdrawn after their younger sibling's death. Erza had seen Itachi at the funeral staying at the back. After Lisanna's death, Itachi had become more withdrawn. A little colder. Even with his new found strength, he couldn't protect a comrade and it angered him. It clawed away at his heart each night. Erza had tried to talk to him. Itachi had shrugged her off. He had grown colder but nevertheless moved on step by single step. The guild member's still loved him none the less. He would take on other member's and go on mission's, rectifying their fault's and helping them hone their skill's. They had grown to respect him more and more. As did Laxus, he had lost his patience with Itachi and had challenged him, he was swiftly defeated by a genjutsu. Laxus had called him a demon. Itachi paid him no mind. Rin had approached him and asked him if he was alright. He had coldly replied to her that he was well. The guild member's grew worried at his condition as did Laxus, after his defeat, Itachi had taught Laxus of how he reminded him of himself when he had been alone and had shunned his comrade's away, Laxus now respected Itachi as his superior and had now begun to treat the member's of the guild as his family. Itachi was content. Mirajane had approached him and told him that it wasn't his fault. Itachi just nodded his head and moved on.

And now?. He watched the member's of the guild enjoy themselve's in a picnic. Markarov sitting next to Itachi. He then began a conversation with Itachi.

"Itachi...I know you still blame yourself for what happened to Lisanna." said Markarov as he watched Natsu's and Gray's fight. Itachi kept silent as he too watched the fight. Lisanna's death had occured in the earlier part of the year of X783. And Itachi had suffered the brunt of it. When he didn't answer, Markarov sighed as he talked to him once more.

"Itachi...if even one of the member's of the guild is unhappy so is the rest. They can't enjoy themselve's if you don't enjoy yourself.." said Markarov. Itachi looked on as Rin gave Erza a piece of strawberry cake, he watched as she ate and saw the match infront of her.

Itachi bent his head down as he avoided a hit from Markarov, Markarov looked at him with wide chibi eye's as he shouted at Itachi.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you! and don't you dare avoid a hit from the master of the guild!" shouted Markarov as he held a broom in his hand. Itachi gave him an amused look as he went back to watching the fight.

"Itachi, go on and enjoy yourself. How about you go fight against Natsu? he has been begging for a fight since two year's." chuckled Markarov. Itachi finally conceeded as he slowly got up, nodding his head.

"Yosh! I beat Gray, now then who's next? Erza! fight me!" shouted Natsu as he pointed to Erza. She smirked.

"It has been a while since we fought hasn't it? very well then I'll fight you..."stated Erza as she got up.

"Go Erza-san!"

"You can do it!"

"Aye!"

Erza came in front of Natsu and glowed as her clothe's changed into the flame empress armour, an armour she had made just to fight Natsu with..

"Oh! that's the flame empress armour, it decreases the fire attack power a great fold!" exclaimed Levy...

"Natsu's going to get it now..." chuckled Loke. "Natsu! if you don't beat her! then you are not a man!" exclaimed Elfmann.

"Stop with the manliness already..." muttered Jet as he sat with Droy.

"I'll beat you with or without your armour Erza, now let's go..." said Natsu as he became serious. Loke became the referee as he readied the fight.

"Ready?"

The sound of footstep's broke everyone's concentration as they saw Itachi come up to them and stand infront of Erza...

"Nii-san!" exclaimed a confused Erza.

"Oye! Itachi! get out of the way so I can fight Erza..."exclaimed an angered Natsu. Itachi kept looking at the ground as his face slowly met Natsu's.

"I will be your opponent..." stated Itachi. Everyone gasped at the proclamation as Erza looked confused, she turned to look at Markarov who smiled and nodded his head, Erza nodded her head as her flame empress armour died down into her normal clothe's. Erza went and stood in the crowd.

"...I've waited for this day, I didn't care about beating Gildarts, not even Laxus, who I wanted to defeat from the very start was not Erza, it was...you, Itachi" murmurmed Natsu

"I stand infront of you now Natsu, do you wish to fight me?" asked Itachi, his akatsuki cloak spraying in the wind.

"No..." stated Natsu. Itachi looked on as the other member's talked among themselves as to why Natsu would refuse.

"Doesn't he want to fight Itachi-san?" asked Cana...

"Wait and watch..." answered Gray as he slowly got up.

"I wish to...defeat you Itachi!" shouted a defiant Natsu as he pointed to the Uchiha. "You taught me that sometime's I have to fight my own battle's but even when I'm fighting those battle's alone, you told me that my comrade's are there for me alway's cheering me on and so...I won't lose!"

Itachi's lip's drew into a thin line as he sighed "Such confidence...but will it waver?"

"Shut up and fight Itachi!" shouted Natsu as he got into a stance. Loke came inbetwenn them as he readied the fight.

"Ready?"

A wind blew across the field where the fight was taking place, Itachi's bang's swaying in the wing as did Natsu's hair as he smiled. Happy looked on nervously.

"Begin!"

Natsu jumped into the air as he roared "Fire dragon fist!" as he came down onto Itachi.

_*BOOM*_

An explosion rocked the area as everyone braced from the impact, when the dust settled, everyone looked on in shock, Natsu's punch had gone straight through Itachi. Natsu himself looked shocked as he saw what he had done..

"Natsu! you went too far!" screamed Levy.

"I...i..." stuttered Natsu as he looked at Itachi. A voice came behind me.

"Do not let yourself be deceived..." came Itachi's voice from behind him. Natsu's eye's widened as Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his shirt. Jumping over him, he threw Natsu to the end of the field as a poof echoed throughout the field. Natsu grunted in pain as flipped back up. Itachi didn't want to use genjutsu to fight Natsu, he knew if he did, the battle would be over and hence defeating the purpose pf testing Natsu's strength.

"That...wasn't Itachi-san? asked a confused Jet. Rin came up and explained to him.

"No, That was one of his clone's. Itachi-chan can make clone's of himself although in limited amount, he know's how to use them effectively..." explained Rin.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he charged at Itachi once more. Itachi sidestepped him and caught his right arm, this time, kicking him to the end of the field. Natsu flipped back in the air as his hand's grazed the ground.

"Natsu's serious..." said Mirajane. "Just look at him..."

"He's smiling, he's enjoying every second of this..." added a smiling Erza. Natsu using the moementum from Itachi's kick jumped into the air as Itachi observed what he was going to do.

"Roar...of the...fire dragon!" screamed Natsu as a huge spit of flame came down onto Itachi.

_"He's grown" _thought Itachi. They all watched as Itachi's formed handsign's and brought his hand to his mouth in a circle as he drew in some air...

"Fire style: Grand fireball!" A huge ball of flame came out from Itachi's mouth as everyone looked on, it clashed into Nastu's fire as a struggle began, Itachi then let the flame die down as the whole flame seemingly consumed him. Natsu's eye's widened as did the other's as they saw him being consumed by the flame's. Natsu didn't relent as he increased the force of the fire.

"Natsu! that's enough!" shouted Cana. Gray placed a hand blocking her, he then shook his head. Natsu came down and landed on the ground as he watched the flame's consume his opponent.

_"Did...I...?...beat...him?..." _thought a doubtful Natsu _"I could feel that he let his flame die..."_

"Did Natsu beat Itachi-san?" asked Elfman.."No...I doubt it, Itachi-san is second or equal to Gildarts-san, he wouldn't be defeated just as easily as that..." said Loke.

"Natsu! don't let your guard down!" shouted Erza. Natsu blinked as a feeling overwhelmed him, he looked back but was caught off guard as Itachi sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. A scream of pain rang out from his mouth as he crashed into the ground. Itachi slowly put his right leg down as he surveyed the damage.

"Battling longer would be pointless, Natsu, you lose..." stated Itachi as he began to walk away.

"Don't you..." whispered Natsu "Don't you dare walk away from me!" shouted Natsu as he got up clutching his face. Itachi smiled as he turned back to Natsu, but his lips drew into a thin line as Natsu ran toward's him. At half the distance, Itachi was caught off guard.

_"I...tachi, pl...ease...tel...l.. Cana...I'm sorry...ta...ke .care...of her..."_

Itachi blinked as a seal on his right wrist glowed, that didn't stop Natsu however as he aimed a punch at Itachi's face. Itachi swiftly caught it as Natsu glared at him. Every one of the guild member's knew something was up as Itachi's eyes widened and his face frantically seached around.

_"This feeling...I know it... but where?..." _thought Itachi as he frantically looked around. It hit him like a flash. _"The mountain's...to the east?...Mount Zonia?...transportation spell is the only way, it may drain half of my chakra and magic but..."_

Itachi then looked directly at Markarov with his panic stricken face. Markarov straightened up as he saw Itachi stare directly at him. Itachi nodded his head. Markarov immedeatly understood that something was wrong. Itachi then looked at Cana . Cana saw Itachi look at her, it scared her. He then looked straight at Mirajane, the only thing that he saw was her crying face on the day that Lisanna died and crying into his shirt.

_"I will not allow it to happen again..."_

He finally looked at Erza once again..."Nii-san?" she called to him. Itachi ignored her as he then looked to Natsu who was glaring at him as Itachi kept holding his wrist.

"Our battle is postponed..." stated Itachi as he let go off Natsu's hand's. a look of confusion shone on Natsu's face. He looked at Erza once more as he smiled an apologetic smile..

"Forgive me..."

Erza's eyes widened as she began to run to him "Natsu, I will fight you when I return, as of this moment I have other matter's to attend to"

"Wha? what does that mean! where are you going? shouted Natsu. The guild member's looked on in shock as what was happening infront of them. Rin wondered what was going on with Itachi to act like that.

"It does not concern you, or atleast...not yet" said Itachi as he looked at a running Erza. Erza reached for him but as soon as she did, he bursted into crow's. All of them looked on as the crow's flew away to the east.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Gray. "Itachi-san left..." answered Loke

"But...but why?" asked a confused Droy.

"Did you see his face? he looked worried, that's the first time I've seen him like that..." said Elfman..

Erza looked on towards the sky _"Nii-san, why did you ask me to forgive you?"_

Natsu looked on at Erza and then to the sky "Itachi, what happened?"

* * *

**With Itachi...(5 minute's later...)**

Itachi formed himself from the crow's as he looked around at a battle ravaged land. _"No doubt, it was here..."_

He walked along slowly as he then heard an earth shattering roar, he raced to the source, jumping over rock's and crevice's. What greeted him was not a scenery but a bloodied man holed up in a corner and a black dragon trying to get to him. Itachi slowly crept up behind the dragon as he approached it.

"I won't be beaten by a big old lizard like you!" shouted the man as he blocked the dragon's roar with dissasembly magic... _"Stand your ground Gildarts-san..."_

_"Time for round two..." _thought Itachi, Gildarts shouted out in pain as he was thrsut by the dragon's tail into the rock. It roared at him. It's mouth then went up front to kill Gildarts. Itachi fired a fireball at the back of the dragon's head as it's head bounced down on the floor of the rocky area. It slowly got up as it glared at Itachi.

"Itachi?" whispered a shocked Gildarts "Itachi! get out of here! now!"

Itachi ignored him as he dodged a tail whip from the dragon. _"The sharingan can't tame this beast, it could with the ninetail's but not this one...I have to be more prepared this time..."_

Itachi then dissapeared as he bursted into crow's and flew toward's the dragon, it let out a earth shattering roar, as Itachi crashed into the rock of the mountain.

_"Geh...such power..."_

He qucikly got out of the crack and fired another fireball, agitating it. _"My main priority is to get it away from Gildarts-san, then use amaterasu to burn it's wing, just like last time..."_

Itachi then saw the right wing of the dragon _"Regeneration?...reptilian's do have that property but...how was it able to get rid of amaterasu?"_

He then observed the base of the wing and saw that there were bite mark's as if something tore the wing... _"It bit it's own wing off..."_

Itachi then dodged the the dragon's swipe at him as he used his ninja movement to draw the dragon to the edge of the mountain. Once he got a certain distance away from Gildarts. He stood at the edge of the mountainous area. The black dragon rushed at him, Itachi closed his right eye, as blood then seeped from it. The air around him shifted, as the pressure of the air increased.

"Amaterasu!"

Black flame's erupted onto the precise aim of the dragon's left wing. However it didn't cease the attack as it charged at Itachi. It screeched out in pain as it's wing was burning, but nonetheless charged at the Uchiha. Itachi grabbed his right eye in pain as he panted. He dodged the dragon's swipe at the last second but it's claw scratched his chest as blood splashed out of his chest. Itachi rested on the rock as he watched the dragon fell into the crevice. He grabbed his chest as blood seeped down onto his clothe's. The wound wasn't deep and it could be bandaged up, he got up clutching his right eye as he slowly got up panting as he made his way to Gildarts.

Gildarts looked on as a lone figure walked up to him. His eyes widened as he saw the blood falling from his chest and his right eye. He wasn't fairing too well either, he had lost his left arm and blood sepped down from his mouth. The other part's of his body were safe due to the timely intervention of the Uchiha. Gildarts chuckled.

"He got you too huh?"

"Only a man of your stature would make light of this situation, Gildarts-san..." grunted Itachi. Gildarts smiled at him as he clutched the place where his left arm once used to be.

"It's been a long time since I saw you..." said Gildarts, Itachi calmly limped up to him and sat next to him, letting his back rest on the rock, waiting for the pain in his right eye to subside.

"How did you find me?..." asked Gildarts as he grunted in pain.

"I had placed a tracker seal on you" said Itachi "Tracker...seal?" asked a curious Gildarts.

"It's a storage seal which allow's me to know where one is, although it can be used only on one person at one time..." explained Itachi.

"A souvenir from your world?" asked a smiling Gildarts. Itachi simply nodded his head.

"And you placed it on me? and not Erza? I'm touched" grunted Gildarts as he spit out some blood.

"Erza...is in capable hand's, I need not worry about her..." replied Itachi.

"By the way...your such a loser, getting scratched by a tiny lizard like that!" said Gildarts as his face formed into what is now known as the "troll face"

"Cease your childish antic's Gildarts-san, there is a time and place for everything" scolded Itachi. Gildarts let out a small laugh but it soon stopped as they felt the ground below them shake.

"It's coming..." stated Gildarts, Itachi slowly stood up as he clutched his chest. HIs coat now tattered. He watched as the black dragon climbed up back again. He looked on in shock as amaterasu kept burning it's left wing. An energy like formation slowly formed at it's mouth as Itachi and Gildarts eye's widened.

"Gildarts-san, stay behind me..." commanded Itachi

"I've still got some strength left, if we're going out, we'll go out together..." said Gildarts as he got up.

"I died once, I do not plan to repeat it..." answered Itachi

"Really now? and when were you going to tell me?" asked an amused Gildarts.

"You didn't ask" stated Itachi. Gildarts chuckled as he spat out some more blood. They watched as the black dragon took in the spiralling energy and gulped down on it.

"Been nice knowing you Itachi" chuckled Gildarts as he got into a fighting stance.

It then fired a massive beam at the both of them, both of Itachi's eye's transformed into the mangekyou as the beam hit them. Smoke was everywhere as the dragon observed it's destruction, seemingly satisfied with itself. It slowly began gwnawing away at it's left wing. The burnt wing containing the black flame's fell onto the floor as the black dragon then slowly took jumped down the mountain, clawing away at it and finding it's grip.

At the middle of the crater where the blast had taken place, the rock's became displaced as an orange spirit being came out of the rubble. It slowly died down as two figure's came into view. The dust then settled as the battered remain's of Fairy tail's strongest mage's stood up.

Gildarts didn't know what had happened, he knew he was going to die, but just before the blast hit, he had seen Itachi smirking. He stood in awe as a giant orange shield was placed infront of the both of them. And an orange aura covering them, he looked at Itachi who was panting, with blood seeping down his mouth. The being roared as it slowly died down, the orange aura dying down with it. Itachi struggled to stay on his feet as he fell down on one knee, heavily panting. Gildarts placed his right hand on his shoulder as he slowly helped him up. They looked around at the destruction, only on the ground where they stood was the floor of the mountain intact. The rest had formed a canyon around them.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side..." said Gildarts to a panting Itachi as he stood up. He fell down again as Gildarts caught him..

"Easy, guess that technique take's a lot out of you doesn't it?" asked Gildarts. Itachi just grunted a response. The two men then began a long treak down the mountain Zonia, both of them using their weight to support each other.

"What exactly was that..."thing" you summoned?" asked Gildarts..

"Susano'o..." answered Itachi as they treaded along the rocky area. Gildarts didn't respond prompting him to explain more.

"It's a technique that I use as a last resort, for attack's which cannot be dodged or which have a wide range..." explained Itachi "It's not a summoning..."

_"Using amaterasu and susano'o, coupled with summoning the yata mirror was more...exshausting than I thought. Although it was necessary since any form of magic barely affect's that creature..." _

"I see..." muttered Gildarts as they walked along. "We need to tend to your wound's Gildarts-san..."

"Can't you use your transportation spell?" asked Gildarts..

"No, I can only use it once a year, that is the condition set forth by the spell, if I hadn't used it, I would have arrived here presumebly an hour or two hour's later by flight..." answered Itachi.

"How's Cana?" asked Gildarts. "Efficient..." answered Itachi. Gildarts had a deadpanned expression.

"Stop talking like a machine and give me a proper answer!" shouted Gildarts with a comical expression on his face. Itachi sighed.

"She is well..." answered Itachi. Gildarts face drew into a smile "See? talking like an average human being isn't so bad now is it?"

"I consider it an insult to be average if one has the ability to excel..." deadpanned Itachi... "Oh...sorry..." apologised a sheepish looking Gildarts.

"I need to ask you a favour Gildarts-san" said Itachi. Gildarts looked at Itachi with a curious expression.

"After your wound's are tended too, I would like you to return to the guild.." said Itachi.

"I don't have anything better to do" he sighed "so much for my hundread year job...it ended in failure..." sulked Gildarts. Itachi walked on forward.

"Wait, aren't you coming back with me?" asked a curious Gildarts. Itachi didn't answer forcing Gildarts to wonder.

"Itachi?" questioned Gildarts

"No..." stated Itachi "Then why do you want me to go back?" asked Gildarts

"The guild need's someone to guide them, yes...Markarov-sama is present as the master but they need someone to help them hone their skill's, I played that part for two year's, I now request you to do the same..."

"I understand your reasoning but...where will you go?" asked Gildarts. Itachi didn't answer, after a short pause, he answered Gildarts.

"The dragon's are said to have dissapeared but this black one, Acnologia. Why does it still remain? does it not follow the order's of the dragon king? this is the second time that I have faced it..." questioned Itachi.

"Itachi...there are some thing's better left not knowing..." said Gildarts "Take it from a man who has been born and has lived for over fourty year's in this world.."

"I see...so you imply and agree that you are actually old." came Itachi's voice. Gildarts eyes widened into chibi eyes.

"What! how dare you say that I'm old!" shouted Gildarts.

"I never said such a thing, you implied it yourself Gildarts-san..." stated Itachi in a monotone voice as Gildarts complained. They soon reached the foot of the mountain as they disembarked. Gildarts looked to Itachi as he walked.

"Itachi...thank you." said Gildarts, gratitude in his voice. Itachi just nodded his head as they moved on.

"I ask you to take care of Erza once more, I will return as soon as I have finished my search, if it prove's futile then I will return as quickly as possible..." said Itachi.

"When your coming back, send word to me...do I make myself clear?" asked Gildarts. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**3 month's later...**

"Everyone! Gildarts-san is coming back!" shouted Mirajane.

"What? really!" asked Loke as he ran upto Mirajane. "No way! this is awesome!" shouted Jet.

"I can't believe it! when's he coming back!" asked an enthusiastic Levy.

"He said in the note that he sent that he would be here in another half an hour" answered Mirajane..

"This is awesome! I'll beat Gildarts this time!" shouted Natsu. "Heh? really? you got Ko'ed by him in one shot" said Gray.

"What did you say!who you trying to pick a fight with Gray-teme?"

"Natsu! shut up!" shouted Gray as he punched him and just like that a brawl erupted in the quiet hall's of fairy tail.

However a lone girl with brown hair contemplated in confusion to revel a revelation about her. She silently wished it away as she drank a barrel of beer. Laxus looked on, he had taken up the mantle of strongest mage after Markarov since no word had come to him of Itachi or Gildarts. He had gone back to his old self of the weak and the strong. He became angry with how soft the guild had become. He didn't associate himself with the weak member's of the guild. He had formed a group known as the thunder god tribe and proclaimed themselves as the "elite" of the guild. Itachi's departure had caused him frustration as well. He had spouted "nonsense" and had abandoned his comrade's. This didn't sit well with Laxus. He watched as a scarlet haired girl came into the guild, all activity stopped when she came, both Natsu and Gray had stopped their bickering and had become solemn, they went and sat on one of the guild's table as everyone cleared a way for her. Mirajane, her long time rival however stopped her, Erza glared at her.

"Erza...Gildarts-san is coming back" said Mirajane.

"I see...anything else?"

Mirajane then took out a piece of paper and gave it to her. Erza took it in her hand as she gave her a quizzical look. Mirajane smiled at her.

"This came from Gildarts-san, in the letter he sent, it was speciffically addressed to you." said Mirajane as she handed the neatly folded piece of paper to Erza. Erza took it in her hand as she opened it. The content's were neatly written.

**_Erza,_**

**_Forgive me for leaving, I had other matter's of more importance to attend to, and if you are worried, do not worry about me. Gildarts-san will explain everything to you when he reache's Fairy tail till then be patient. And stay safe._**

**_Signed Itachi._**

She then crushed the note in her hand as she sat down at the bar table, Mirajane picked up the crushed note and read it, she gasped and then smiled. She was happy that Itachi had contacted them. Erza then decided to wait for Gildarts, she would get her answer's then.

* * *

**Author's note: SO how was it?bad, good? review please? :D and yeah I know Itachi could have taken out the dragon if he had used susano'o but I decided against it for future plot development so yeah next chapter we will definetly enter cannon.**

**Regarding Itachi and Gildarts relationship, there basically Naruto and Sasuke, I'd say it compliment's them well since Gildarts is always laid back, easy going and his personality is a polar opposite to Itachi.**


	6. Healing the heart

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 6: Healing the heart...**

* * *

_**X784**_

The first friend's you make are said to be life lasting, everlasting, never dying, but what happen's when that friend become's someone who you actually "knew". Like a fleeting memory, time is cruel at time's, it twist's people into someone they don't know. A mere reflection is all that's left of them. For Erza, that was exactly the case as she watched her former childhood friend, Jellal prepared an attack to finish both her and her teammate Natsu Dragneel off once and for all. She gritted her teeth, this was not the Jellal she knew. And exhaustion eating away at her, she had nothing she could do. Natsu looked on as well helplessly. No idea came to his mind to counter the attack infront of him. He looked on as thought's ran through his mind.

_"Is this it?..."_

A black spiral projection formed into Jellal's hand as he roared. Like a minature blackhole, he cast it onto the two people below him, speed unrivaled, the black space soon made it's way quickly to a panting Erza and Natsu. Erza looked wide eyed as she gritted her teeth. She shouted as a figure blocked the shot.

"Simon! don't!"

An explosion occured as Jellal watched on. He watched as the dust settled and cleared to reveal four figure's all standing in a straight line as if blocking Natsu. His eyes widened as he looked on to who it was. So did the three figure's behind him.

"Y-you...!" gasped Jellal, his face had gone deathly white as if he had seen a ghost. The other member's behind the figure didn't see his face..

"Who-who are you?" stuttered Simon. He paid him no mind as he looked on at his opponent. His cloak calmly still. He wore a black cloak with a hoodie. The inside of the cloak was gray all around and his shirt was purple in colour with no collar. His cloak covered the pant's he wore, it looked to be like he was wearing a uniform. And he wore an eerie familiar necklace around his neck.

"I believe I told you that if you were to even lay a hand on Erza to do her any harm, I would not let you see the light of another day...Siegrain-sama" said the man, his voice eerie familiar to both Natsu and Erza. Natsu pipped up as he saw the sight infront of him. He grew happy, a tad bit dissapointed at his late arrival. Erza looked on in shock, no word's coming out of her mouth as she watched the conversation infront of her.

"You've overstepped your bound's Jellal-san..." finished the voice.

"T-This is...impossible! how did you escape? shouted Jellal "You should be dead!"

Itachi ignored him as the side of his head turned to the combatant's behind him. "Natsu, Erza...fall back"

"Itachi..." blinked Natsu "I ain't going nowhere! that guy made Erza cry and there's no way I'm going without beating that guy!" shouted Natsu "And after I'm done with him! your next Itachi! you owe me a fight!"

"Enough of your proclamation's..." Itachi almost snapped at Natsu but willed himself to be patient "This specific tower is rigged to blow in three minute's...fall back and retreat"

"What?" shouted Jellal "Your bluffing!"

Itachi calmly stared back at him "Your battle with them is over, however it begin's with me now..."

"Itachi! I'll fight him! leave him to me!" shouted Natsu. Itachi blinked as he recalled another similar event.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"I'll stop the edo tensei, I'll leave Madara to you guy's" said Itachi.._

_"What?" shouted Naruto "No! I'll stop this war all on my own!" he then formed his hand's into his famous shadow clone handsign. His chakra mode then suddenly died down as he started panting heavily. Itachi sighed and shook his head._

_"It's true you have become stronger...but it seem's to me your losing sight of what's more important..." stated Itachi as Naruto and Killerbee looked toward's to him._

_"If you try to everything on your own, you will fail, not just that you will one day become like Madara" said Itachi. Naruto gulped._

_"Your dream was your father's was it not?" asked Itachi. "Then listen well..."_

_"The reason your father, Minato could become hokage was because he had your mother Kushina and all his friend's..." continued Itachi, Naruto looked on as he listened to the advice given by Itachi._

_"He wasn't acknowledged by the village because he became Hokage, he became the Hokage because the village acknowledged him! do not forget about your friend's!" stated Itachi._

_xxEnd Flashbackxx_

* * *

"Itachi!" shouted Natsu, Itachi snapped out of his stupour as he turned to Natsu. "Leave..."

"No! this time your coming back with us!" shouted Natsu "You left without telling us anything, I'm not going to let you alone here! I'm taking you back with us!"

"I'll follow you shortly, now go..." said Itachi as Jellal gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

"We're not going! did't you hear me! I'll fight with you!" shouted a defiant Natsu. Simon looked on, he knew that they should have escaped when this stranger was buying them time, he conceeded as he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, let's go, I can tell, this guy is serious, don't get in his way..."said Simon as he dragged Natsu.

"Wha? Hey! Itachi! we aren't finished, if you don't come back, I'll find you and drag you back!" shouted Natsu. Itachi didn't answer as he kept his gaze on Jellal.

"Erza come on" pleaded Simon, Erza didn't respond as she kept staring at her "adopted" brother, emotion's raging inside of her.

"My...tower...I spent eight years building it...you..." murmurmed a soon to be enraged Jellal. "Unforgivable!".. Itachi looked on. his eye's momentarily flashed in surprise as he saw Jellal bought his hand's into a x mark above his head._"Darkness magic?...no, he does not have the skill's to contain and handle such a strain..."_

"Arutearisu!"

Itachi saw as the black sphere came toward's him but what caught him off guard was the trajectory, it wasn't aimed at him.

_"He's aiming for Natsu..."_

Itachi then dissapeared with his speed and appeared behind Natsu and Erza, he caught both of them by their shoulder's and dived out of the way of the attack. Simon followed suite as he too dived and dodged the attack. The tower shook as it began to crumble, Itachi stood up as he gave them a final warning.

"Leave now..." said a calm Itachi as he rushed to get into genjutsu range with Jellal. Simon then dragged Erza out of the room, Itachi had knocked out Natsu when he had saved him and was being carried by Simon on his shoulder. Simon pulled Erza out of the door as she franticallys shouted for Itachi. He ignored her, his eye's now set on Jellal.

"Im-impossible! I cannot be defeated!" shouted Jellal as he threw a thunderbolt at Itachi, who easily dodged it. "I will create a land of freedom! Zeref called to me softly, through the pain and fear! He asked me if I wanted true freedom! That's right...I am the only one who can sense Zeref's presence! I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"

He then escaped as he jumped up flying above the tower, Itachi used his ninja movement as he followed after Jellal, jumping on th falling rock's as it came down on him. Jellal shouted at him as Itachi grew nearer and nearer to him. He then prepared a spell.

"Abyss break!"

"It's over..." stated Itachi. Jellal's eyes widened as he looked around, only darkness covered the surrounding's.

"Where am I? show yourself!" shouted Jellal as he frantically looked around for Itachi. He then looked out into a distance as he saw a figure with red eye's staring at him. He backed away in fear.

_"He's being controlled, more so infected by some foreign spell...this isn't the real Jellal infront of me, just a crazed mutated illusion..." _thought Itachi.

"Visual jutsu:powerful calm..." stated Itachi. Jellal watched in horror as Itachi's shraringan arose infront of him sucking him into it.

"No! I won't allow myself to be defeated! Zeref and I will create a new land!" shouted Jellal.

_"Calm yourself Jellal Fernandes, it's almost over..." _thought Itachi as he watched the figure infront of him struggle for dominance. He slowly gave up as the darkness then died down. Itachi watched as Jellal fell from above the tower. He jumped off the falling rock's as he caught Jellal by his sleeveless shirt. He placed him over his shoulder as he jumped down onto the floor's below him.

"Er...za..." murmured an unconcious Jellal, Itachi paid him no mind as he rushed down to the lower floor's to escape the explosion that he had set up. He caught a glimpse of Natsu escaping the tower carrying Erza . But what caused him worry was that Erza was unconcious and the other boy he had seen was not with them, he wondered what had happened as he jumped on each of the rock's. He didn't make it in time as the explosion occured and the tower spiralling into a vortex with flame's and water.. He quickly dodged each of the debrie's but was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of debrie's as he braced himself for the impact/. Natsu looked back as he saw the tower blow up, flame's and water dancing around it as seemingly vanished into thin air.

_"Itachi...Simon...no..."_

"NO! I won't allow it!" screamed Natsu as he tried to race back only to fall to his wound's and with the weight of carrying Erza he looked on helplessly as the tower dissapeared into thin air. Regret cralwing away at his feature's.

_"What do I tell Erza now?..."_

* * *

**With Itachi...**

Itachi walked on the water as he slowly found a large wooden plank floating on it, he slowly placed the body of Jellal onto the plank as he sat down as well, he was amazed that the large wooden plank could support his and the unconcious for of Jellal's weight. He watched as Jellal slowly got up. He was clam, he knew he had erased the spell that had infected his mind and had caused him to go berserk and mad..

"Geh...eh...where am I?" asked a now concious Jellal..."Erza..." he murmurmed as he slowly got up, in shock he backed away when he saw a sitting Itachi next to him.

"W-who are you! stay away from me!" shouted Jellal as he backed away.

"My identity is of no concern to you, however your identity is..." came Itachi's voice.

"What?...my identity...just...who am...I?" asked Jellal as he looked up to a confused Itachi. _"I see, my genjutsu erased the spell controlling him but in turn...it seem's he has procured amnesia."_

Itachi paid him no mind as he slowly got up and took a struggling Jellal's hand and gave him some jewles that he had procured. Itachi then got up and turned in the opposite direction and began to move toward's the land.

"Wait! tell me who I am!" shouted Jellal as his hand strecthed forth to Itachi, Itachi stopped and sighed.

"Jellal Fernandes"

"What?"

"That is you name, live your life for the prospect of gaining peace and atoning for your sin's, come find me when you realise who you were, your answer's will appear in due time" said Itachi as he walked along ignoring the cries of help from Jellal.

_"They are still in the area, I will find them tommorow, I find it wise as of now to rest and recharge my power's..."_ concluded Itachi as he started walkign toward's the shore.

* * *

**With Erza...**

"Where...where...am I?" whispered Erza as her eye's slowly opened.

"Erza!"

Erza turned her head to the side to three to four people running toward's her "Thank goodness your okay!"

"Don't make us worry like that, damn it."

"W-what's going on?" muttered a confused Erza as she compaosed herself, she felt as if she was being carried by somebody. She saw as her friend's run toward's her, splashing the water from the sea as they rushed toward's her. She shook her head as the bluriness from her vision dissapeared "I'm...alive?..." asked a confused Erza as she looked up to see her "savior".

_"Natsu...why are you crying?..."_

Natsu kneeled down as he slowly place Erza down onto the shallow part of the sea, kneeling down, he cried.

"Don't you ever do that again...Never!" shouted Natsu. _"Natsu..."_

"I won't..." said Erza as she carresed Natsu's cheek, a small whisper made it's way up to Erza's ear as her eye's widened..

"I'm sorry..."

"Natsu...for what? for what are you sorry?" asked Erza as she hugged him and let him cry onto her.

"I promised you that...I'd...bring...back It-Itachi...I failed..." muttered a crying Natsu. Erza stopped as if she had been shot. Her eyes widening at what Natsu said.

"He was in arm's reach...I'm sorry! I let him go..." cried Natsu as Erza was motionless. She then looked back behind Natsu at the spiralling vortex as it finally died down.

_"Nii-san...why do you alway's do this?...Jellal..."_ thought a saddened Erza as she pushed them from her mind.

"Natsu, don't worry, I'm sure Itachi will show up sooner or later" said Gray 'that guy won't die that easily..."

"Yeah...I guess your right" muttered Natsu

"Fairy Tail...I can't really imagine a world without my comrades." whispered Erza, "It's the same for all of us," whispered Natsu . "You're a member of Fairy Tail, you're one of us and we weren't going to let anyone take you away."

"That's right," nodded Lucy signalling her agreement.

"You all..." Erza closed her eyes with a smile. "Thank you," . _'That's right...I don't have to die for my comrades' sake...I have to live for their sake. Because that's the only way to bring about a happy future,_' thought Erza as tear's flowed down from her eye's.

_"Nii-san, I know your out there, I will see you again..."_

* * *

_**Next day Fiore Southern Beach Hotel**_

"I caused so much trouble to all of you in this incident" spoke Erza "Please accept my apology"

"Will you stop it? you've been saying the same thing again, it's alright" spoke Lucy as she waved her right hand silencing a smilng Erza.

"Whatever happened to that Element Four girl?" asked Erza tryign to change the subject...

"Juvia? Oh, she's headed back already," answered Gray . "She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible, so she ran off to find the old man."

"I see...I hear she helped us out a lot, so I would have liked to be there to back her up, but..." Erza mused.

"But?" questioned a voice as the door opened to reveal none other than the elder Uchiha. Gray's eyes widened as he saw Itachi enter the room. Lucy looked confused as she wondered who the older man could be. Erza grew speechless for the third time in the week. Itachi then looked at a sleeping Natsu as an amused expression crossed his face when he entered the room.

"You were injured and Markarov-sama is alway's willing to accept new member's..." completed Itachi. Gray gritted his teeth as he began to question Itachi.

"Where the hell have you been for the past year?" shouted Gray. Happy back up a bit so did Lucy. Itachi blinked.

"I trusted Gildarts-san to relay the information to you, did he not do so?" asked Itachi.

"He didn't tell us anything! he was with us for about four month's and then he took off!" shouted Gray. Erza stopped him "He did.." a small whisper.

"He asked me to tell the rest of the guild, I didn't convey it." said Erza "I apologise..."

"E-Erza!" stuttered Gray.

"It's quite alright" after a short pause, Itachi continued on "you've grown stronger in the time I haven't seen you..."

Erza didn't answer as her bang's covered her face. Gray looked on as did Lucy and Happy, but Lucy was confused at what was happening. She didn't know who the man infront of her was.

"Erza?" questioned Itachi as he got up. He wasn't prepared as he was tackled by Erza, he stood his ground preventing himself from falling.

"Gildarts said you were hurt when fighting the dragon, how could you just leave like that? you could have died!" scolded Erza. Itachi sighed as he pushed his forefinger's to Erza's forehead sending her staggering back a bit.

"As I said previously, I had other matter's of importance to attend too, besides' that Markarov-sama sent me a letter to bring you back to the guild..."stopped Itachi as he turned to see a snoring Natsu "once you have properly rested up of course..."

"Hey Gray? who's that?" whispered Lucy, Gray looked at her like she had grown a second head. "That's Erza's older brother." answered Gray. "They call him that visual illusionist or whatever I don't know."

"You mean that's the visual illusionist and he's Erza's brother?" asked a shocked Lucy.

"Yup..."

"He's so handsome!he's even in the magazine for top ten handsome bachelor's but they never got a photo of him.." she squealed with joy. "Whaaa...?" asked a confused Gray.

"I'm sorry for not being there with you for the past year, however I will be returning with you to the guild." said Itachi. Erza brightened up at this.

"Pfft, your just gonna leave again..." muttered Gray. "Gray!" scolded Erza.

"No, due to Gildarts-san abrupt sense of withdrawal, I am forced to cut my journey short so I will be returning with you to the guild as soon as Natsu awake's from his slumber." explained Itachi.

"Oye Natsu, wake up, Itachi's here, he say's he want's to fight you" said Gray as he poked Natsu with an object.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Itachi's here? Fight me!" shouted Natsu as he magically got up. Itachi sighed as Natsu pointed at him.

"Once when we return to the guild, I will fight you then..." answered Itachi. Natsu grew shocked as shook the drowsiness from his eyes, he rubbed his eye's with his hand's as he looked at Itachi again.

"It...is...YOU!" shouted a joyous Natsu as he jumped at Itachi. Itachi moved to his right as Natsu fell down onto the floor..

"Ow! my nose!" shouted a frantic Natsu as he clutched his unjured nose. Itachi looked bored as he then proceeded to leave the room.

"Meet me at the entrance of the hotel in an hour, the construction on the guild has also been finished..." completed Itachi as he went out of the room leaving a smiling Erza, a fuming Gray, a confused Lucy and a happy Natsu.

_"Thing's are finally going to go back to normal..."_thought a smiling Erza.

* * *

**Author's note: And that is it for the 6th chapter. Yeah it's a little boring and also it's a very short one, the plot will pick up from the next one so until then review! :D thank you and God bless :D as for Itachi's jutsu, it's something I picked up from the ps2 game naruto ultimate ninja 4 and 5**


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**AN: So yeah, I decided to make some more "filler's" you know to show the interaction btwn Itachi and the other member's of Fairy tail beside's the main character's. Character development or whatever you call it and about cannon, I'll just jump into it when I feel the need to. And for all those people who say Itachi is overpowered...oh come on! the guy was overpowered in the Naruto universe if it wasn't for the sickness he would have been the strongest. And so why shouldn't he be here? He's a genius, a prodigy. It suite's him, all those timeskip's show's the amount of training he did in all that time. If you want an all out battle with him, wait till the part where Hades come's into the picture, I'll make it worth your while and against Laxus? he's basically Broly from dragonball z when he fight's Natsu and Gajeel, i'm not going to involve Itachi directly in the fight because it's a fight in which Natsu grow's as well as Gajeel and for my correction's, I will revise it in a day tommorow or day after for the first three chapter's. I didn't have the time. And also this just came to me about adding a love interest for Itachi a sort of fluff, it's cheesy and undoctrine I know but what would you say if I jump Mirajane's age to 23, just a year below Itachi's current age? I'll consider all your opinion's and then move on. Highly unlikely but I will give it some thought and then put up a vote.**

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

* * *

"No...No...NO WAY!" shouted Natsu as he pointed to the building in front of him. "The guild's all fixed up" beamed Lucy.

"Look's like a castle now..." added Gray as they entered the gate's of the guild. Erza walked along with them, impressed that the construction on the guild was finished.

"Hey guy's! your back!" greeted Max as he came up to them. "Did you check the new guild out? we got alot of new thing's going on..."

"Oh?" questioned Erza.

"For starter's, we have an open air cafe now, and we have shop's too! check this out, fairy tail t-shirt's, mug's and we have toy's too, see here!" stated an enthusiastic Max as he guided them to the "action figure's". Lucy looked downtrodden as she looked at her figure.

"It just doesn't feel the same..." muttered Natsu as he folded his arm's over his chest and looking skeptical at everything. He was ignored as Max showed them in.

"We've even got a pool now at the back of the guild, but what's the best thing about this new guild is that everyone's allowed on the second floor now, but of course you need to be S rank to take on mission's or atleast have an S rank mage to accompany for such a mission" explained Max.

"It still doesn't feel the same" muttered Natsu as he looked around, skeptical of everything around the new guild.

"Even the waitress' have cool unifrom's now!' said Max as he pointed toward's the waitress wearing...

"Bunny suit's?" asked an indecrulous Lucy. Erza looked on, calmness etched in her feature's. "It seem's they tried to copy my neko armour suit but failed hence they settled for this..."

"Neko armour?" asked a frantic Lucy as she pointed at Erza. Erza looked at her in a calm state.

"I would request you to not let my brother know about this, he has a certain distaste for...revealing attire's." said Erza as she looked around for the master.

Lucy sweatdropped _"Which older brother in this world would ever let her younger sister wear revealing attire ? No wonder she's so nervous around Itachi-san..."_

"What are you doing here!" shouted Natsu as he glared at a figure.

"Gajeel..." muttered Gray. Lucy drew back a bit as she looked on, a little fear etched in her.

"Gajeel, why are you here? answer" said Erza as she looked at him. Gajeel drew his eye's away from them.

"Hmph..."

"Well answer!" shouted Natsu. "Calm down Natsu" said Markarov as he came up to the young dragon slayer.

"I asked him to join our guild after Juvia joined as well, she brought him along..." explained a smiliing Markarov.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is so sorry! Gajeel was alway's lonely in our previous guild. So Juvia couldn't bare to leave him alone.." pleaded Juvia behind Gray.

"Heh, I don't necessarily care, one guild is as good as the next..." muttered Gajeel.."What was that! you punk!" said Natsu.

"You try anything and your done for..." stated Gray. "Master, if this is your wish then I will go along with it, but it would be wise to have him watched..." said Erza. Markarov didn't say as he looked on.

From the side's of the guild stood two figure's standing and glaring at the new arrival, Jet and Droy wouldn't forgive Gajeel for what he had done.

"Oye! guy's settle down! Mirajane is going to sing!" shouted Warren as the light's went out, everyone took their place, the curtain's then opened revealing Mirajane with a guitar, with one leg over another on a chair. She then began to sing a melodious song as everyone quieted down except for Natsu who kept muttering.

"It still doesn't feel the same..." muttered Natsu, he was quickly silenced by Gajeel who stamped Natsu's foot and smirked. Natsu stood up in full blown rage as he shouted at Gajeel and started a fight.

"OI Natsu!" shouted Gray as he got up, pulling up his right sleeve, what he didnt' register was that he had accidentaly pushed Erza's cake out of her hand's causing her to go into a sudden depression..

"You idiot's! shut up and listen to Mira-nee sing!" shouted Elfmann as he coincidentally stamped Erza's starwberry cake.

"Shut up!" shouted Erza as she kicked Elfmann right in the face sending him sprawling across the guild hall. Soon after a brawl erupted with Mirajane looking curiously at it and Lucy sighing.

"YOU FOOL'S! STOP YOUR BICKERING! WE WILL BE INTERVIEWED TOMMOROW! AND YOUR MAKING A MESS OF THING'S" shouted Markarov as he jumped into the fray.

_"This is the fairy tail I know..." _smile Lucy.

"Let's rock!" shouted Mirajane as she magically changed her appearance into a rockstar's outfit. Lucy looked on as the fight escalated.

"You want your strawberry cake Erza! then here!" shouted Elfmann as he threw it at Erza, she didged it and sent a punch to Elfman's gut. A splat was heard across at the entrance of the guild where evreyone turned their attention too.

_"Uh...oh..." _thought a nervous Lucy.

_"This...is...bad..." _ thought Cana as she nervoulsy shifted in her seat, holding the barrel of her favourite liquor.

Itachi stepped into the guild, but as he had done so, a piece of cake had splattered in his face, normally he would have dodged but this time he was so transfixed on the new renovation of the guild that he forgot to mind his surrounding's, granted he alway's kept his guard up but he felt the guild to be his home and so he would naturally let his guard down. The cake slowly slided off his face and fell onto the floor. Itachi didn't wipe his face, instead he picked up the fallen piece of cake and searched for a trash can., once he did find it, he dumped the splattered dirty cake into the bin and made his way to Markarov. Elfman gulped as Itachi walked to him. Mirajane feared for her brother's life as she watched Itachi walked past Levi toward's Elfmann. He stopped infront of Elfmann as he turned his strawbeey cream face toward's him.

"May I know where the washroom is located? Elfmann-kun?" asked Itachi as he looked at a nervous Elfmann. **(Note: Itachi use's suffixe's for almost all member's of the guild, he uses' -san and -sama when he respect's someone or when someone is older than him, he use's -kun only at time's and he doesn't use any suffix for those he consider's equal's or have the ability to surpass him as in Natsu's case)**

"Eh...er...ehe...to your right I...It...Itachi-san" muttered a nervous Elfmann. Itachi looked to his right and found the washroom, he nodded his head to Elfmann as he moved to the washroom, the guild was deathly silent as they watched Itachi go into the washroom.

"Elfmann! what the hell were you thinking!" shouted Gray.

"You should be gratfeul he didn't put you in the infirmary!" added Jet as they berated Elfmann. "I can't believe he's back" added a smiling Mirajane..

"Yeah, it sure has been a while" smiled Azlack. "I'll say" added Bisca.

"Now that he's back, no one will dare lay a hand on fairy tail" shouted Macao. "You get too ahead of yourself Macao. It's not like Itachi-kun is the only member in the guild. He said it himself he relies more on the strength of comrade's than alone.." said Wakabe..

"But still, maaaan! it's awesome that he's back" said Droy. "I'll drink to that" said a smiling Cana.

"Gray-sama? who was that man?" asked Juvia "Juvia say's he's handsome..."

Gray groaned _"Not with this again, first Lucy and now...her...sheesh"_. Gray then turned to her "But not as handsome as you Gray-sama"

Gray groaned again, he composed himself as he then explained to Juvia who that was that passed them by.

"Oye, chibi" asked Gajeel as he stood next to Levi "Huh?"

"Who was that guy?" asked Gajeel as Levi looked toward's him in surprise "You don't know who Itachi-san is?

Gajeel shook his head indicating that he didn't. Levi looked speechless as some of the other's in the guild "You really don't know?"

Gajeel grew agitated "Of course I don't! that's why I asked! darn it!" shouted Gajeel. "Quiet down Gajeel!" shouted Gray..

"That "guy" was fairy tail's strongest mage beside's Gildarts-san" explained Mirajane from the stage. Gajeel's eye's widened in disbelief..

"He's also Erza's older brother" added Natsu as he sagely nodded his head "Quit acting all wise you cherry blossom!" shouted Gray.

Gajeel looked at Erza for confirmation, when Erza met Gajeel's gaze, she just nodded head . _"I better be careful when I deal with her now...Tch, salamander's my only concern, I'll beat him to a pulp then I'll deal with this "Itachi" guy"_

"I guess you'll know him by his title, he's called "the visual illusionist"." explained Levi. And exactly at that moment, all activity ceased in Gajeel's body.

_"Th-that's the guy Master Jose warned me about...is...that..guy really strong!"_ thought a stupified Gajeel.

"Heh heh! Gajeel's all scared like an ity bity cat" chuckled Natsu as Happy agreed with him "Aye!"

"Urusai! salamander! just because that "visual illusionist" guy is here doesn't mean you can go hide behind his skirt!" shouted Gajeel as he formed his hand into a fist.

"You shut your mouth! I don't need to hide behind Itachi for the like's of you! HEH! I already beat you!" said a smug Natsu.

"What was that! You only won because of that stupid girl over there!" said Gajeel as he pointed to Lucy.

"Hey!" scolded Lucy.

"But I still beat you!" said a smug Natsu. Gajeel let out a frustrated growl as he charged at Natsu and Natsu at him. As their hand's formed into fist's, both of them were stopped by Itachi holding both their wrist's...

_"What insane...speed..."_ thought Gajeel..

"The guild is no place for a one on one brawl, if you wish to fight, then take it behind or out of it." said Itachi as he let go off both of their hand's. Gajeel clutched his wrist and rubbed it to soothe the pain. Itachi then turned his glare on Natsu.

"Natsu..." stated Itachi in a monotone voice, Natsu gulped. "Do I make myself clear?"

"H-hai...Itachi" muttered Natsu "But he's the one who started it!"

The guild member's sweatdropped at Natsu's childishness, Itachi then looked to Natsu's "alleged assailant"

"Your name is Gajeel Redfox, former member of the phantom lord guild?" asked Itachi as he looked on at Gajeel.

"Yeah and if I am?" asked Gajeel feeling a little threathened, behind Itachi, Natsu made handsign's and stupid face's provoking Gajeel.

"Natsu, enough" stated Itachi as Natsu slumped down. "Since you and Natsu are alike in nature, both of you will be acccompanying me on a job tommorow..."

"Itachi, there's an interview for the whole guild tommorow, I expect you to stay as well" came Markarov's voice. Itachi didn't look at Markarov as he levelled Gajeel with a glare.

"No way! why do I have to go with him?" complained Natsu. "He even destroyed the old guild!"

"I am aware, but...he is your comrade now and hence you will treat him like you do your other comrade's." said Itachi.

"Fine..." agreed Natsu. Itachi looked at Natsu once more then proceeded toward's Markarov. Itachi looked at him once and Markarov knew what he wanted. Markarov then lead Itachi into the guild's meeting place. Evreryone watched as Markarov and Itachi made their way toward's the meeting place.

* * *

**With Itachi and Markarov...**

"I can tell you've grown stronger but for some...abrupt feeling, your health seem's to be bad, are you alright?" asked Markarov as he sat down..

"You do not need to worry about my condition, I am well." replied Itachi. "It's those eye's of your's, I thought Rin warned you not to use them in excess..." said Markarov as he observed Itachi.

"It was necessary when rescuing Gildarts-san..." answered Itachi.

"Are you alright now?" asked Markarov. Itachi nodded his head. "Sit down Itachi, you don't need to stand all the time when talking with me"

"I am comfortable standing, Markarov-sama" answered Itachi. he moved his head to the side as he dodged a box thrown at his face.

"Listen to me when I tell you something!" shouted Markarov as he waved his hand's comically, Itachi felt amused as he slowly sat down on the chair across from Markarov.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" chuckled Markarov, Itachi looked on bored..

"And stop with that stupid face! smile a bit!" shouted Markarov. Itachi tilted his head to his side as he waited for Markarov to finish his childish rant's, once finished he grew serious.

"I assume your aware of what happened while you were gone?" asked Markarov, Itachi nodded his head.

"Regarding Gajeel, I asked him to join the guild but I also told him to keep an eye on my son..." said Markarov.

"The guild master of Raventail?" asked Itachi "Correct...he's grown quite ambitious" said Markarov, Itachi looked on.

"Is this also one of the reason's for Laxus-kun's disposition within the guild?" asked Itachi.

"I'm afraid so...it's my fault, he believe's he need's to create a name for himself and not take on mine..." answered Markarov. Itachi felt similarly as well, for year's he had been under the shadow of the Uchiha name. It was only after he slaughtered it that he was "free".

"Gildarts left on a mission again, his hundread year one, he decided to retake it, he said he'll come back after he finishe's it or if he feel's it's too much" explained Markarov. Itachi processed all that was given to him

"We have two new member's, one is Gajeel and the other is Juvia, she specialises in ice make just like Gray does..."

"I understand..."

"You should get ready as well Itachi! Fantasia is coming up, it take's place next week..." smilied Markarov "I suggest you join!"

"I am not one for...festivitie's Markarov-sama" answered Itachi.

"Nonsense, everyone take's part in the parade, so should you.." smiled Markarov. Itachi looked unsure.

"Listen you've been away for almost a year, so why don't you relax, it is a festival!" shouted a joyous Markarov.

"I will...consider it.." answered Itachi.

"You have no idea how worried everyone was about you, they thought you abandoned the guild. Mirajane and Elfmaan thought it was because you were unable to save Lisanna. I was forced to calm them down by driving them on job's and asking Mirajane to tend to the people in the guild. It's a good thing you sent word with Gildarts..." chuckled Mrakrov.

"It would seem due to Erza's emotional unstability, she failed to relay the information to the other member's of the guild..." said Itachi.

"Don't worry, after Erza left on a mission, I had informed them, they were angry at Erza but then they understood how hard it was for her, I told them not to say anything" explained Markarov. Itachi looked grateful as he thanked Markarov.

* * *

**With the member's of the guild...**

"You think he'll tell us about his fight with the black dragon? rumour's are going around that he fought it twice..." asked a curious Macao. Erza looked on, she grew a bit confused as to how they knew that information.

"Hell yeah! I would love to hear how he fought that lizard..." said Wakabe.

_"I should thank him...for saving my father but...if I do that, he'll know as well..." _thought a depressed Cana as her shoulder's slumped down.

"I'm just glad he's back, hey do you think he'll start taking us along for job's like how he did before?" asked Jet.

"I think he will..." whispered a happy Levi. _"I want to go on a job with Itachi-san again, he was so understanding, I want to show him I've gotten stronger with the solid script spell's..."_

"Yeah..." added Azlack.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"It...Itachi-san?" asked Azlack as he slowly approached Itachi who was sitting near a tree, reading a solid script spell book. Itachi looked up signalling he was listening._

_"Yes?"_

_"May I ask you something?" asked Azlack. Itachi nodded his head._

_"We-ll, if some-someone...like Mirajane-san confe-ssed th-that the-y lo-ved you, what would y-you d-do?" asked a nervous Azlack._

_Itachi raised a skeptical eyebrow at this "Did Mirjane-san say that she has some misguided affection toward's me?"_

_"W-well no! but wha-what would you do if sh-she sai-d t-that?"_

_"It's not what I would do but it's what you would do since you are the one asking this, I assume this person is someone you harbour affection for?" asked Itachi._

_"...Y-yes..." revealed Azlack. Itachi closed his eye's in thought, after a few second's, he broke out of thought and looked toward's him._

_"If you feel the need to confess your "love" to Bisca-san then by all mean's move forward, and question her if she share's the same affection you have..." answered Itachi._

_"Ho-how do y-you kn-know I like Bisca?" asked a frantic Azlack. Itachi let a small smile creep up his face._

_"I already answered your question, one is sufficient for a day...wouldn't you agree?" asked Itachi as he opened the book once more._

_"Right...t-thank you Itachi-san..." smiled Azlack as he turned around and started walking back to the guild leaving Itachi to his reading._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

_"I still didn't tell her Itachi-san but I will, I promise you that..."_ thought a determined Azlack. Lucy however was skeptical of Itachi, as he had left and just appeared out of the blue and what drew her attention more was that he was Erza's older brother.

"Good thing Loke's not here, he'd be trying to get Itachi to come with him to get a date with the ladies'" chuckled Droy. _"So Loke know's about him huh? I'll ask him about it later..." _thought Lucy

She then got up and went to the bar table where Mirajane was cleaning some of the glasse's. She sat down on one of the chair's as Mirajane turned toward's her.

"Lucy?" blinked Mirajane "What's the matter?"

"Mirajane-san, I really don't get what the fuss is all about, It's like the guild has become even more chaotic since Itachi-san came back, even Natsu talk's about him almost all the time..." said a confused Lucy

"Lucy, as you know, to many people in the guild if not all, we are like a family and almost all of the people here have nowhere else to go..." said a smiling Mirajane. Lucy listened on intently to their explanation.

"Itachi-san came here with Erza about four year's back, since then he's taken care of everyone, to some he's like an older brother that they never had, he's helped each of the member's hone their skill's and abilitie's. Even going so far as to take them on S-class job's..." explained Mirajane.

"He's taken people on S class job's? but doesn't master prohibit it?" asked a surprised Lucy.

"Not with Itachi-san, you can talk to everyone here, they'll have atleast one job in which they went with Itachi-san" smiled Mirajane.

"Oh...but what do you think of him Mirajane-san?" asked Lucy. Mirajane blinked at her as she stuttered "He's kind and he's...ca-caring and he help's whenever he's free..." smiled Mirajane.

"Mirajane-san, your blushing!" teased Lucy. "I'm n-not!" denied Mirajane as Happy came up to the both of them

"That's because Mirajane like's Itachi-san alot!" added Happy "Every girl in the guild does!"

"I see..." muttered Lucy..." I wouldn't be surprised if he take's you on a job next Lucy" added Mirajane as she washed the glasse's. Erza came up to them as they conversed

"I agree, he might take you, Juvia and Gajeel on a job next, because your new, he might want to test your skill's..." said Erza as she sat down next to Lucy.

"Really?" asked a shocked Lucy. Erza just nodded her head, she then turned to Mirajane. "Mira? why are you blushing?"

"Well it's nothing..." answered Mirajane as she returned to her work. Erza looked on confused as Happy raised his hand "I know what's wrong with Mirajane!"

Lucy raised her hand and smacked Happy sending him down to the floor "Don't play with Mirajane-san's feeling's!

"Aye!" muttered Happy as he magically stood up unfazed by Lucy's hit "What are you?Natsu version two!" asked a frantic Lucy.

"Aye!"

"Quit that!"

Erza grew oblivious as she waited for Itachi to finish his meeting with the master. Natsu and Gray however were in deep contemplation.

"So how do we do this then?" asked Natsu.

"The old fashioned way? that'll never work out..." said Gray.

"It's the only way!" shouted Natsu.

"It won't work you idiot, get that through your head! how many time's have we tried that!" asked Gray.

"Then what do you think will work?" asked a frantic Natsu.

"A more quiet approach!" answered Gray.

"That won't help me!" answered Natsu.

"Fine! we'll do it your way then! it'll be fair too!" answered Gray as he finally conceeded.

The other member's looked on as to what Gray and Natsu were talking about as did Gajeel as he slowly looked on.

"On three ready?" asked Gray

"Ready!"

They all looked on as Erza got up from the table, she sighed to what was to come.

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the display as the two of them battled it out.

"HA! I win Gray! Rock beat's scissor's any day!" smiled Natsu.

"Tch...fine, I'll get it next time" said Gray.

"Don't count on it..." added a grinning Natsu. He then readied himself as he aimed at the door.

"Natsu, don't do anything foolish, you very well know what happened last time" said Erza from her seat.

"That was last time! this time I'm stronger!" grinned Natsu. Erza sighed as Gray moved away from Natsu.

The door slowly opened as a figure came out first followed by another. _"This is my chance!"_ thought Natsu.

"Roar of the...fire dragon!' shouted Natsu as he a huge bolt of flame came out from his mouth aiming for it's target.

_*BOOM*_

"Heh, heh, I got him this time.." smiled a smug Natsu as he rubbed his nose in triumph, the smoke then began clearing as the figure came out from the smoke. Natsu shook in fear..

"Jii-chan? where the hell is Itachi?" shouted a crazed Natsu. Just then the door was once again opened behind Natsu revealing Itachi holding onto a dango stick. Natsu looked at Itachi with wide eye's as he slowly turned back..

"Why...you little...brat, this time no mercy NATSU!" shoted Markarov as Natsu grew terrified.

"Eh, see ya later Jii-chan! I'm going to go search for Igneel!" shouted Natsu as he ran past Itachi. Itachi raised a curious eyebrow as he watched Natsu run followed closely by a furious Markarov. Itachi moved infront once more but stopped as he heard the door's open again, he didn't turn back as he made his way to a seat.

"Where is that damn Uchiha!" came a shrill female shriek. Itachi grew surprised as he momentarily turned around. to have a lady run up and grab him by the collar.

"You overused it didn't you? I told you not to!" shouted the female.

"I apologise Rin-san but it was necessary in order to provide support to Gildarts-san..." answered Itachi. "Don't you give me that excuse!"

"I fear I have to cut this conversation a little short Rin-san, I have other matter's of importance to attend to" answered Itachi.

"Don't you dare give me a stupid excuse like that!, your eating dango! and I know you won't leave until you finish it!" scolded Rin.

"A common misconception" said Itachi as he dissapeared before their eye's. "Itachi Uchiha! we are not finished talking!" shouted Rin.

"Tch, darn him..." muttered Rin, she then saw Erza at the table "Erza-chan, do me a favor and give this to your stupid older brother, make sure he use's it"

"I understand Rin-san, but what is this?"

"Eye-drop's.." answered Rin "A specialised one I made myself"

"Is nii-san unwell?" asked Erza "No, he complain's about the dust collecting in his eye's and since he relies on his eye's to use magic (_or jutsu), _he need's to use this."

"I see, I will ask him to do just that..." answered Erza. Rin smiled and nodded her head as she placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Take care of your brother Erza-chan" smiled Rin as she exited the guild. Erza looked skeptical at her as she went up and conversed with Macao and Wakabe, she then looked down onto the bottle given to her and placed it in her armour.

* * *

**Author's note: And that's the 7th chapter, liked it? hated it? Review please! and also give me your opinion's on Itachi's love interest :P though it mostly won't happen but hey you never know**

**Regarding Itachi and Erza's relationship, they're quite similar because I've based their relationship on Byakuya and Rukia from Bleach! :D except Erza call's him "nii-san" as opposed to Rukia who call's Byakuya "nii-sama"**


	8. Side effect

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**AN: After careful thought, yes careful thought, there will be no love interest for Itachi, but for Erza? well you'll just have to wait. hehehhe. Anyway I'm not bouncing Mirajane's age so no worrie's. "Someone" told me Itachi is like "batman" and we all know how batman is like. All secluded, scary and...well ya know :p Anyway onward with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Side effect**

* * *

_**Magnolia market...**_

"Get out my way, you weakling..." came a voice as he shoved a fruit vendor to the side, "Weak, absolutely hopeless..." muttered another man next to him.

"I can't believe it's still the same, you'd think they would actually change this place a bit..." came a woman's voice.

"Tch, loser, get out of our way, can't you see we're walking?" asked the tall man in a knight's armour, his toungue swaying out like a serpent.

"What a waste of space, they should just clear this place up and make it a shopping mall" said the woman as she adjusted her glasse's.

"Why waste it on something as trivial as that Evergreen?" asked the man holding a sword. "This taste's good" muttered the man with an armour.

"I was just saying, Freed, it would be so much better..." muttered the woman now known as Evergreen. "Bickslow, are you done?" asked Freed as he turned to his compatriot.

"Those guys'...aren't...they?" asked a bystanger... "Yeah...they...are..." answered another of the bystander's.

"The thunder god tribe..."

"No, please I have children to feed, atleast pay for it..."pleaded the vendor, Bickslow's tongue swayed out infront of the man "And why would I would I do that?"

"You already recieved your answer..." came a voice from behind them, they turned around as they came to lock eye's with Itachi...

"It-Itachi-san!"whispered a shocked Evergreen _"So, he came back?..."_

"So you finally returned?" asked Freed as he placed his hand near his sword's cover. Bickslow drew back a bit, a little fear embedded within him as he gulped.

"Your misconduct tarnishe's the guild's reputation, be on your way to the specified job you have procured" said Itachi as he calmly stood infront of them. They stood their ground as they stared at the older member of the guild.

"I will not allow you the liberty of myself asking you again, begone..." said Itachi. Bickslow formed his hand into a fist ready to attack Itachi. Freed stopped him as he shook his head.

"It's not yet time, Bickslow, let's go" said Freed as he then settled his glare on Itachi "We apologise for our misconduct, we will be on our way now Itachi-san..." said Freed as he apologetically bowed and started walking followed by a fuming Bickslow and a submissive Evergreen. Walking past Itachi, Itachi could feel Bickslow's hatred toward's him, he paid him no mind, he could take him out if he needed to. But what troubled him was Laxus' private team. It seemed to him that they were planning something.

_" "It's not yet time?"...what are they planning?..."_

Itachi pushed it off as he walked back to the guild carrying a bag filled with grocery item's. He offered an apology to the vendor and paid for the damage's and then made his way back to the guild.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

The guild's usual participant's were out on a mission and hence the guild was surprisingly quiet, but they were to return in an hour since they needed to be interviewed by the weekly sorcerer's magazine. Only Markarov, Mirajane and Gajeel, Azlack and Bisca remained in the guild. Gajeel more so because Markarov had commanded him to stay. It was currently one pm, and the rest of the guild would return by two pm, that is why Markarov had sent them on small job's. While other's went back home to prepare for it and also in Markarov's case to prevent any more further damage to his new beloved guild. The sound of footstep's turned their attention to the entrance.

"Oh! Itachi-san!" smiled Mirajane as she watched the lone Uchiha enter the buliding, Itachi came up to her and placed the bag on the bar table.

"Here are the item's you requested...where would you like me to place them?" asked Itachi.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, I'll take care of it, keep it here..." smiled Mirajane, Itachi placed it on the table and turned around trying to make his way out of the guild.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble" came Mirajane's voice. "It did not prove to be a hindrance..." stated Itachi as he proceeded to walk out again only for him to stop abruptly. Gajeel looked down from the second floor as he viewed Itachi suddenly stop, he looked on as his eye's narrowed. Markarov was in his office and hence he was unaware. His eye's widened as he watched Itachi fall to one knee...

Itachi panted hard as he clutched his shirt. _"Why...now?...why is it affecting me now?...at..this rate..."_

His thinking was stopped as he collapsed onto the floor of the guild. A thud echoed throughout the guild as Gajeel's eye's widened.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Gajeel-kun, you need to get closer to everyone, don't be all by yourself" said Juvia._

_"Hmph..."_

_Scene skip..._

_"What do you want?" asked Gajeel as he levelled Itachi with a glare. Itachi paid him no mind as he stood next to Gajeel on the second floor._

_"Answer me!"shouted Gajeel. "Regarding your mission to spy on Markarov-sama's son, if you feel it is of too much of a burden, I will take it on..."_

_"Heh! I can do it!" stated a proud Gajeel..._

_"I would not expect anything less..." said Itachi as he looked down from the second floor. Gajeel grew agitated at Itachi as he finally questioned him._

_"How come you accepted me so readily?" asked a curious Gajeel._

_"A comrade is a comrade regardless of their past, I would rather look to the future than the past and you should do similarly..." explained Itachi._

_"Hmph!"_

_xxEndflashbackxx_

* * *

"Itachi-san!" screamed Mirajane as she rushed to the fallen Uchiha.

His musing's were broken when she heard Mirajane scream, he quickly raced down to the ground floor as well. Mirajane rolled him over as she looked at his face, his face was covered with sweat as his breathing was uneven. Alzack and Bisca also raced to their fallen comrade..

"What happened?" asked a frantic Bisca.

"I-I don't know! he just collapsed!" said a frantic Mirajane, she the turned her attention to Bisca "Bisca, get me a wet cloth from the wash room...hurry!"

"R-right..." stuttered Bisca as she ran to the wash room. "I'll go get the master" said Alzack as he ran to his offfice. Gajeel looked on helplessly as he saw the fallen form of the Uchiha panting, with steady uneven breath's. Mirajane looked on helplessy, this reminded her too much of her younger sister's death.

"Hold on Itachi-san" muttered Mirajane _"Erza will never forgive me if I let anything happen to her brother..."_

Bisca raced back to Mirajane as she gave the cloth to her, Mirajane did her best as she wiped the sweat from Itachi's face...

"What happened!" asked Markarov as he ran down toward's them "He suddenly collapsed" stated a frantic Alzack..

"This is bad..." muttered Markarov.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"You already used your eye's two time's using both amaterasu and susano'o, overusing them as well, your bound to be hit by that sickness for overusing "it" said Rin.._

_"I am aware of the consequence's..." muttered Itachi. _

_"This is serious! Itachi-chan!" snapped Rin. "Itachi, I suggest you listen to her, make sure you don't use your eye's..." said Markarov._

_"Lucky for you, I'm creating a healing liquid that should render that illness for overusing the shraingan null for atleast six month's at a time but once those six month's are over, you will feel the brunt of the sickness, in that case, you have to take this medicine again, do I make myself clear Itachi?"_

_Itachi nodded his head as Markarov looked on . "Good but once you take this medicine, you will be out of commission for about a maximum of two day's..."_

_"I understand..."_

_xxEndflashbackxx_

* * *

Markarov then turned to Gajeel "Gajeel! help Mirajane and Alzack get Itachi to the infirmary, don't waste time! do it now!" He then turned to Bisca.

"Bisca, go to Rin's apartment and bring her here and tell her that Itachi need's his medicine, she'll understand! now go!" ordered Markarov.

Alzack and Gajeel slowly lifted Itachi off the ground and took him carefully to the infirmary placing him on the bed. Alzack held his gaze as he watched Itachi's uneven breathing...

_"I've...I've...never seen Itachi-san this vulnerable..." _thought a shocked Alzack. Gajeel didn't say anything as he went out of the infirmary and waited outside it. Mirajane sat next to Itachi's bed while Alzack stood at the rear of Itachi's bed looking down at him. Markarov then entered the room as he watched Itachi's chest rise and fall with his uneven breath's.

"M-Master? what's wrong with him?" asked a frantic Mirajane. Markarov didn't answer as he then asked Alzack to take Mirajane and leave the room..

"B-but!" protested Mirajane. "No Mirajane, I know your thinking about Lisanna while looking at him, you need to stop, keeping you here will only bring back bad memorie's so move out of the room..."

"Come on Mira-san" said Alzack as he led her out through the door. Markarov then looked back at Itachi's retsing form.

"Itachi...your too stubborn." muttered Markarov _"I hope Rin and Polyusica can bring him back to speed...after Rin treat's him, I should take him back to Erza's apartment. We don't need the interviewer to know that he's unwell..."_

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Your saying Itachi is sick Gildarts?" asked Markarov "Yes, Rin has asked me to search for a specific herb to treat his illness. I will return once I find it. Hopefully it will be less troublesome than that hundread year job." muttered Gildarts as he rubbed the back of his head. _

_"I see but why didn't he tell us?" asked Markarov._

_"Rin told me that it's a sickness from overusing his eye's, it seem's he dealt with it before coming to our world..." answered Gildarts._

_"I see...then be on your way Gildarts, find it and bring it back as soon as possible." said Markarov._

_"Gotcha" smiled Gildarts as he saluted Markarov and left the guild.._

_xxEndflashbackxx_

* * *

A cry of pain rang out from Itachi as he struggled on the bed he was laying on. Markarov could only look on, the sound of running footstep's caught Markarov's attention as Rin entered the room, without greeting Markarov, Rin called on both Gajeel and Alzack to hold Itachi down as she injected him with a liquid. Gajeel and Alzack held on Itachi's arm's as they kept him down.

They then watched as Itachi's breathing steadied as he settled down, Rin let out a sigh of relief as she looked on at Itachi's now sleeping form. She then looked to Makarov.

"It's a good thing you arrived here fast Rin..." said Markarov. "Luckily, I was in my apartment. I was just going to go meet Polyusirca-san when Bisca-chan knocked on the door."

"I see, so is he alright now?" asked Markarov. "For the most part, yes, but like I said before, it nullifie's the sickness for just six month's until Gildarts-san arrives with the herb, this is all I can do..." said Rin..

"Should we move him back to Erza's apartment?" asked Markarov. "Yes, he's going to be out for two day's. He need's all the rest he can get..." answered Rin.

_"it seem's we'll have one less member for fantasia...the health of a guild member come's before everything else." _thought Markarov.

"Gajeel, Alzack, help me get Itachi to Erza's apartment and when she return's, don't say anything but tell her to see me, understand? now help me get him out of the guild" said Markarov as he transformed into his semi titan body.

They then carried Itachi back to Erza's apartment, with Rin following behind them.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"Mira-san, it's not your fault, calm down" said Bisca as she tried to soothe Mirajane's worrisome form.

"I-I shouldn't have asked him to go b-buy those thing's from the market..." said a worried Mirajane seated on a chair. "What do I tell Erza?" asked a frantic Mirajane.

"Calm down, the master said he'll handle it. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault, no one could have known that Itachi-san was sick. He didn't tell anyone even Erza doesn't know about it..." spoke a calm Bisca.

"B-but...!." stuttered Mirajane, her voice was cut off by footstep's from the entrance of the guild.

_"Elfmann..." _thought Bisca as she watched the semi giant approach them along with Jet, Droy and Levi.

"Hey guy's! what's going on?" asked Jet as he came up to them, Bisca and Mirajane didn't answer as they looked solemn.

"Eh guy's?" questioned Droy _"Jeez, what's with this down atmosphere? usually Mira-san's alway's happy and doing her work..."_

"Mira-nee chan? is anything wrong?" asked Elfmann as he came up to her. "She's just tired Elfmann..." said Bisca "She overworked herself..."

"Oh? again? Mira-nee chan, I though I told you not to do that anymore. You don't need to work so hard, we're all here to help too" said Elfmann, when Mirajane didn't respond, he knew something else was wrong.

"if your unable to do something by your own power then don't be afraid to ask other's for assisatance.."isn't that what Itachi-san usually say's?" asked a smiling Levi as she knelt down to Mirajane's level. When Levi talked about Itachi, both Bisca's and Mirajane's breathing stopped for a moment as they recalled the event's of the previous hour.

"Speaking of which? where is Itachi-san anyway? I wanted to show him that I improved my speed with the high speed magic, heh! I bet he'll be impressed" said a smug Jet as he folded his arm's over his chest. Bisca then looked down at Mirajane with Mirajane not meeting their gaze's. She contemplated on telling them now or wait until Markarov returned.

"W-well he said he went out for a bit, said he had something to buy from the market..." answered Bisca.

"Really! Itachi-san? shopping! I bet since fantasia is coming up, I think he'd want to buy something for Erza..." wondered Jet.

"Haha! I bet, we all know Itachi-san has a big soft spot for his little sister" chuckled Droy. "I wonder how Erza hide's those revealing armour's of her's. Itachi-san doesn't actually give her so much freedom when it come's to that" asked Levi. The sound of footstep's again moved their attention to the entrance as they watched Max and Cana enter.

"Oh man, I knew we were early..." muttered Max. "Quit your whinning, you big baby" muttered Cana as she went and sat near the bar table.

"Hey guy's!" greeted Max as he came up to them. Elfmann however still looked on at Mirajane's form. She hadn't responded, it worried Elfmann, this was the same state she was in when she had watched Lisanna die. He decided to question her sternly. He knew it had something to with Itachi since both Bisca and Mirajane stopped their usual happy demeanor when Itachi was brought up.

"So guy's did you see Itachi-san yet?" asked Cana as she held onto her usual barrel of her favourite liquid.

"Bisca said that he's gone to buy something from the market..." answered Jet "He should be back in a couple of minute's..."

"Huh? really? Itachi-san went shopping?" asked a surprised Cana. "That's how I felt!" added Jet "Can you believe it huh?"

"Well this is Fairy tail, weirder stuff has happened" added Cana. "I'll say, remmember when Natsu got an egg and thought it was a dragon's egg? it ended up being Happy..." chuckled Droy.

"Who could forget that?" asked an amused Cana. And lo and behold, the devil hath ariived..

"Where the hell is Itachi! He promised me a fight!" shouted Natsu as he barged in. Happy in tow, followed by Lucy who was pepped up for the interview.

"Calm down Natsu...Itachi-san went out to buy something, he'll come back in a while..." answered Elfmann.

"Oh" he then turned to a sitting Mirajane "Eh? what happened to Mirajane? she look's all sad and stuff"

Lucy blinked as she came to realise Mirajane sitting on a chair with her hand holding her forehead and her elbow supporting her head's weight. She went up to Mirajane to try and start a conversation but was stopped when Gray and Erza entered the guild.

"Did any of you see my brother?" asked Erza as she came up to them. Gray followed suite, before Bisca or Mirajane could answer her, Cana answered for them.

"Bisca said that he's gone to the market to pick up some stuff.." answered Cana from her seat. Erza raised an eyebrow at this, which didn't go amiss by anyone in the guild. Just then laughter echoed from the second floor as the sound of a door closing caught everyone's attention.

"Laxus'!the hell are you laughing at! you wanna fight huh!" shouted Natsu.

"Fight? with a weakling like you? no thank's. There'll be plenty of time for that later..." said a smug Laxus as he placed his arm's over his chest and tilted his head to the side. "You can't even beat Erza and you expect to beat me Natsu? you got gut's I'll give you that"..

"And what's that supposed to mean Laxus?" asked an angry Erza. Laxus' just chuckled.

"You don't need to worry about me Erza, but what you do need to worry about is your precious "older brother" spat Laxus. Erza's eyes widened as she grew curious.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elfmann "Itachi-san is at the market!"

"Hmph, fool, maybe he is, maybe he isn't..." chuckled Laxus. Natsu grew angry at Laxus as he pointed to him "What are you talking about Laxus! where's Itachi!"

"Why don't you try asking Mirajane and Bisca over there?" said Laxus as he tilted his head once more. The gathered guild member's attention turned toward's Mirajane and Bisca as they glanced at each other.

"Mira? where's my brother?" asked a concerned Erza. Mirajane looked at Bisca as she sighed. "Erza-san, I'll tell you" said Bisca. Erza turned her attention toward's Bisca.

"Itachi-san already came back from the market an hour ago getting the item's Mira-san had asked but..." drawed out Bisca.

"But what?" asked Gray as he stood beside Natsu, his hand's in his pocket's.

"He collapsed..." whispered Mirajane. There was a deathly silence in the guild as Natsu finally broke it after a long pause.

"He collapsed! what's that supposed to mean!" asked a confused Natsu. Erza didn't respond as she snapped her head to Mirajane's voice. Bisca then began explaining what had happened in the previous hour.

"Itachi-san just collapsed after he placed the bag on the table. After that Rin-san came in and they treated him, he's alright but...we don't know anything else..." explained Bisca.

"Heh, he could take on a dragon but he couldn't take a small walk to get some worthless item's from a market, weakling..." muttered a smug Laxus, he was awarded by glare's from everyone in the guild.

"Shut your mouth Laxus!" shouted Elfmann. "You know better than anyone he can take you out if he wanted too!"

"Heh! if he could take me out then why didn't he do it yet? all his nonsense about "comrade's" and how they help each other are all idealistic garbage" explained Laxus. "When this guild become's mine, all this nonsene about comarade's will be done leaving only the strong..."

"Why you!" shouted an enraged Natsu..."Natsu, don't!" shouted Gray as he held him in place..

"Let go off me Gray! he need's an ass kicking!" shouted Natsu. "Shut up! and let it go..." shouted Gray.

"Heh...what's the matter baby? too scared to fight me since Itachi's not here?" asked a smug Laxus as he teased Natsu.

"I don't need Itachi's help to beat you!" shouted Natsu as he struggled to break free from Gray's grasp. They watched as Laxus laughed nad then went back inside his room.

"That guy..." muttered Jet.

"Leave it" commanded Bisca...Erza hadn't said a word since she heard what had happened to Itachi. Her bang's covered her face as she contemplated on what happened to him.

"You didn't need to lie to us Bisca, Mirajane..." said Gray. Mirajane looked up at him from where she sat, a nervous wreck..

"Erza, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked him to go to the market..." said Mirajane as she asked Erza for forgiveness.

"Where is he now?" came Erza's voice "E-Erza..." whispered a troubled Mirajane.

"Where is he?" asked Erza, her voice edgier than before, both Natsu and Gray backed up a bit by the sudden agressiveness.

"In your apartment..." answered Bisca. Erza then turned to Mirajane once more "Mira, it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself, I will return shortly..." said Erza as she rushed out of the guild.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Elfmann as she watched Erza sprint out of the guild.

"I don't know..." muttered Cana. "I hope Itachi-san's alright..." hoped Levi.

"Yeah, me too..." agreed Gray.

"Of course he wiil be! he owe's me a match! he's going to be one hundread percent no problem" shouted Natsu as he did a nice "guy" pose. Everyone sighed as finally they smiled at Natsu's optimistic proclamation.

* * *

_**Erza's apartment...**_

The door was smacked open as Erza entered the apartment "Nii-san!" shouted Erza as she searched for where Itachi could be. The sound of footstep's alerted her as Rin came into the living room..

"Erza-chan, quiet down, it's alright, your brother's resting..." said Rin as she led Erza to Itachi's bedroom.

Erza slowly entered Itachi's bedroom, sure not to make any sound that would wake the Uchiha from his slumber.

"Is he alright?" asked Erza in a whispered tone. "He's fine, he's just going to be out of commision for atleast another day..."

"I see..." murmurmed Erza as she looked on at Itachi's resting form. They then went out of the room as Rin slowly closed the door Itachi's room.

"Markarov-sama and the other's just left a little while ago, you don't need to worry about Itachi, he'll be fine.." reassured Rin.

"What happened to him?" asked a curious Erza. RIn searched Erza's eye's and remained quiet for a bit, after a short pause she answered her.

"Erza, Itachi and I are not of this world..." said Rin. Erza looked on as she was momentarily shocked "What?"

"It's true, you see both Itachi and I came here after using a specialised technique. Only Markarov-sama and Gildarts-san know's this, so I suggest you do not tell anyone else about this..." said Rin..Erza just looked on, confusion etched in her face.

"When I say, we're not of this world, it mean's that we are not of this dimension, so don't think we're alien's or monster's" chuckled Rin "Where we come from, we're human's as well but we're shinobi's, just like how you are mage's..." explained Rin..

"Ninja's!" asked a shocked Erza. Rin nodded her head.

"So you see, Itachi-chan is from a clan known as the Uchiha clan, hence his last name. They specialise in eye technique's and are feared for their pride and their intelligence in battle" explained Rin. Erza looked on as she headed Rin's explanation.

"He possesess' something known as the sharingan, I think you know it by now, his eye's turn red when he activates it..." explained Rin..

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Wait! Itachi nii-san! where are you going?" she called out to him, Itachi didn't respond as he kept walking, She ran up to him grabbing the back of his shirt. Itachi sighed as she looked at her._

_"Forgive me Erza maybe next time..." said a smiling Itachi as his eyes then warped into his sharingan, Erza looked confused as she slowly lost conciousness..._

_Scene skip..._

_"Is your name Itachi...Uchiha?" asked Rin as she looked at him, her eye's searching for the faintest trace of doubt. _

_"I apologise, you must have me confused with someone else..." said Itachi. Erza's eyes widened "But that's his full name!"_

_"Don't lie to me Itachi-chan" said Rin as she pulled his face to look at her. Itachi didn't answer her._

_"Show me your sharingan right now" came her stern voice._

_"Sharingan?...Itachi-chan?" thought Erza as she looked at the conversation brewing infront of her. Itachi conceeded, his sharingan blazed to life_

_Scene skip..._

_"Where is that damn Uchiha!" came a shrill female shriek. Itachi grew surprised as he momentarily turned around. to have a lady run up and grab him by the collar._

_"You overused it didn't you? I told you not to!" shouted the female._

_"I apologise Rin-san but it was necessary in order to provide support to Gildarts-san..." answered Itachi. "Don't you give me that excuse!"_

_"I fear I have to cut this conversation a little short Rin-san, I have other matter's of more importance to attend to" answered Itachi._

_Scene skip..._

"_Erza-chan, do me a favor and give this to your stupid older brother, make sure he use's it"_

_"I understand Rin-san, but what is this?"_

_"Eye-drop's.." answered Rin "A specialised one I made myself"_

_"Is nii-san unwell?" asked Erza "No, he complain's about the dust collecting in his eye's and since he relies on his eye's to use magic (or jutsu), he need's to use this." _

_"I see, I will ask him to do just that..." answered Erza. Rin smiled and nodded her head as she placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "Take care of your brother Erza-chan" smiled Rin as she exited the guild._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"Yes" answered Erza. "Now, there is a level beyond that known as the mangekyou sharingan, Itachi's is only one of the few who has achieved this, it's not a surprise considering he was a prodigy in our world..." explained Rin..

_"A prodigy..." _thought an awe struck Erza "Just like how you are now" smiled Rin. "Now, since he has acquired the mangekyou sharingan, if he overexert's it, he experience's intense amount of pain and also acquire's a sickness for overusing it..."

"Every power has a price..." muttered Erza...

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Do not be so keen on obtaining new magical power's Erza, master the one's you have already learnt, they will be more than sufficient for you.." said Itachi as he viewed Erza's panting form.._

_"But..." protested Erza._

_"Every power has a price, you'd be wise to remember that..."_ explained Itachi

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"Exactly, and since barely any magic affect's the dragon he fought, he had to rely on his mangekyou sharingan for both encounter's both for saving himself and Gildarts-san..." explained Rin..

"Does it affect his sight?" asked Erza. Rin blinked. "To a certain degree, yes...but he's been careful not to overuse them ever since he arrived here..." said Rin. "You need not worry, the special thing about your world is that it consist's of botanical garden's which posses certain healing propertie's as opposed to our world, Gildarts-san left the guild just to search for that, don't tell Itachi about this though..." said Rin..

"I won't..." obeyed Erza.

"Good, now you better return to the guild, I heard they're doing an interview, I'll take care of Itachi until you come back..." said Rin..

"Fine..." conceeded Erza "Remember not to tell anyone about this, only you, Markarov-sama and Gildarts-san know about this alright.."

"You need not worry, he's my older brother even if he's not of this world, that won't change..." said Erza as she made her way out of the apartment. Rin smiled as she watched Erza leave. She then sighed as she went back to Itachi's room.

_"No wonder your so proud of her Itachi-chan, she's just like you..."_ thought a smiling Rin as she took a book from a shelf and started to read.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail second floor...**_

"Itachi is sick, this will be the perfect oppurtunity for the thunder god tribe, it's time for the war of the fairie's, let's see who live's and who...dies" said Laxus as he glared from his room to the outside...

"It's time I rooted out the weak..."

* * *

**AN: And that's the 8th chapter! and Erza know's! *GASP* what will she say when Itachi is back? ooo the tension :p anyway pls review! and I know this chapter was a little boring, the next won't be though :D And Itachi is out of commision for Fantasia, let's see how everyone does with the extra boost due to Itachi's guidance huh? :D take care until next time! And did you read the new manga chapter? haha! Labuto's syuck in a loop, i was kinda disssapointed with Izanami though, it was too expecting, I knw Kishimoto would do something like that but anyway Itachi won! yay! :D**


	9. Mix and match

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 9: Mix and match!**

* * *

"Laxus' don't screw around!" shouted Markarov.

"Far from it actually, it's simple, you guy's beat us and the lovely ladie's over here will be de-petrified, assuming you can beat us of course, if you don't then in an hour they'll all be dead...crumbled to dust" said a smiling Laxus as he placed an arm over Lucy's stone form.

"What are you trying to pull Laxus?" shouted an enraged Elfmann. Laxus just chuckled.

"Time's wasting, you better get to it..." said a smug Laxus as he dissapeared..

"Tch, darn him!" shouted an enraged Alzack. "All of you search the whole town, find him and the other's, we have only an hour! make it count!" commanded Markarov.

All the guild member's proceeded to leave the area as Markarov and Natsu followed behind them. A loud thud caught Gray's attention as he turned back to see Markarov not coming out from the area.

"Gramps? what's wrong?" asked a concerned Gray. "I can't come out of the area, is there an invisible wall?" questioned Markarov as he touched the invisible object infront of him His eye's bulged out when he saw what was written above him and infront of him..

"Gah! this is Freed's enchancement!" shouted an enraged Markarov "Those fool's!"

The sound of running footstep's broke his concentration as he looked up "Gray! wait!"

"Don't worry about me gramp's! I'll take care of thing's!" said Gray as he ran. "Gray..." whispered Markarov.

"Oye! Natsu! get up and get going!" shouted Markarov as he reprimanded Natsu. "Right!" said Natsu as he started to move out of the enchanted area but hit himself on the invisible wall. Markarov sweatdropped

"WHAT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Natsu as he banged on the invisible wall.

"This is not good" muttered Markarov. Suddenly number's appeared on the rune infront of them as Markarov observed them intently, his eye's widened as he came to a sudden realisation.

"Darn it! Laxus! what are you playing at!" shouted an enraged Markarov. Natsu looked on confused.

"Jii-chan? what's with those number's?" asked a confused Natsu. Markarov regained himself as he explained to Natsu. "Laxus is pitting one member of the guild against the other, until none of them are left except him and his team..."

"Laxus! fight me! don't you go winning like a cheater!" shouted an enraged Natsu, Markarov began sweating.

_"We're running out of time, if Natsu can't partake then it's a problem, Erza is out...wait that's it!"_

"Natsu! where's Gajeel?" asked Markarov. "I don't know gramp's" answered Natsu as he looked around. The sound of someone crunching on object's brought their attention to a table.

"Gajeel!" exclaimed Natsu, Gajeel however was busy eating the holding's of the table _"Yes!" _thought Markarov.

"Oye! you idiot! stop eating! and get going and fight!" shouted Natsu. "Urusai! salamander! I'm going!" muttered Gajeel as he tried to exit the enchanted area. Only to fail with both Natsu and Marakrov's eye's bulging outwards at the sight.

"Oh no..." muttered a worried Markarov. _"This is bad, time's running out...we need to get Natsu and Gajeel into the fight, getting the potion to heal the other's is a no go now. Darn it all!"_

*_Crack*_

Marakarov raised a curious eyebrow as he turned toward's the sound of the crack, his eye's bulged out to find Natsu and Gajeel dealing with the petrified girl's.

"You idiot! you broke her!" shouted Gajeel "I can fix her, I can fix her!" shouted a worried Natsu.

"Uchiha's going to kill you!" shouted Gajeel "I know! I know!" shouted Natsu as he tried to fix the cracked statue of Erza. They stopped as they watched Erza's stone form become human. She blinked as she recovered.

"I feel hot..." muttered Erza, Natsu grew nervous, as did Gajeel both backing away from the de-petrified Erza.

"Natsu, it's your fault isn't it?" asked a now serious Erza "Er...wait! Erza! no! it was Gajeel! it was his idea." Gajeel's eye's bulged out of the accusation.

"You idiot! don't blame it on me!" shouted Gajeel, both of them were knocked toward's Freed's enchanted invisible wall in broken form's muttering about "she-demon's with red hair".

"Master?" asked Erza. Markarov beamed as he finally explained the situation to Erza. Explaining how her main priority was to search for Evergreen and make her undo the spell that was holding the girl's in stone bondage. She quickly conceeded and escaped out of the barrier intent on finding Evergreen.

_"If we atleast gain back the girl's then Laxus can be dealt with later on, Itachi, you picked a fine time to rest up, you too Gildarts alway's with your stupid travelling..." _thought Markarov.

"Wait! what's this?" said a shocked Markarov as the number increased by one for his mage's. his eye's widened as he came to a sudden realisation, a big grin grew on his face as he watched the number. _"Even if Itachi and Gildart's aren't here, Mystogan can cover for them"_

_"Erza has some backup now with Mysotgan in this fight, we just might have a chance!"_ thought a happy Markarov.

* * *

_**With Mystogan...**_

_"Laxus has gone to a great length, but where is Itachi-san? he would have dealt with this situation in a minute..." _thought Mystogan as he walked forward.

_"No time to think about what might have happened, I must find where Laxus is, perharp's I'll get my answer's from him..."_

Mystogan walked on forward as he saw member's of Fairy tail bloodied and beaten on the ground. He saw other people trying to help them and tend to their wound's. It chew away at his heart as he stopped and rotated his pole.

_"Tracking spell should tell me where he is..."_ thought Mystogan as he rotated the pole infront of him. A small bubble formed infront of him as he watched it flash with colour. Scenario's and place's of importance came into the bubble as it suddenly stopped on to a cathedral.

_"There!" _thought Mystogan _"He's in the Cardia cathedral, I bettter make a move on and stop this madness..."_

Mystogan then started jumping onto the rooftop's of each building as he moved quick and fast to his destination.

* * *

_**With Erza...**_

"I'm taking your title Erza..." spat Evergreen. "The great "Titania"...hmph, so worthless..."

Erza just looked on, she didn't answer back as she observed her opponent. "If your not going to make the first move, then I will!" shouted Evergreen as she flew toward's Erza, she readied herself but was caught off guard when Evergreen deviated her course and flew around her in a circle. Erza looked confused as dust sparkled around her. Evergreen smirked.

"Fairy bomb: Gremlin!"

A massivs explosion encompassed the area as Evergreen flew out of the smoke and surveyed the damage around her, "Is that all the great Erza has?" chided Evergreen, she made the mistake of turning around as she narrowly dodged a sword strike to her hair.

"My beautiful hair!" screamed an enraged Evergreen. She turned around to at a smirking Erza. Her sword dissapearing, Evergreen blinked as Erza began jogging in the place she stood, her hand's curled into fist's and positioned infront of her chest, smirking.**(Just take in the scene from where Vegeta fight's pui pui in dbz when Babidi change's the fight's location and Vegeta start's acting all cocky :D)**

"Is that the best you can do?" asked a smirking Erza as her taunting came to a hault.

"Don't get cocky! and don't you dare underestimate me!" shouted Evergreen as she formed her hand's into an open palm and smirked "Try to dodge this..."

Erza looked on. "Fairy machine gun: leprechaun!"

A barrage of needle's emitted from Evergreen as Erza dodged each one of them. "Impresive speed but what would happen if I double them?"

Twice the amount then fell into Erza, this provoked her to re-equip her sword's and deflect each and everyone of them. Evergreen raised an smused eyebrow.

"Well then, let's see how you do when it multiplie's time's five!" shouted an enraged Evergreen as she let loose the barrage once more. Erza's eye's widened as she tried to dodge and deflect at the same time, only to fail as some of the needle's pierced her skin. Evergren began's to then laugh..

"I believe your title belong's to me now, don't worry I'll tell Itachi-san that you did your best!" teased Evergreen."Who know's? maybe I can have him all to myself after I finish with you..."

Erza's eye's widened as she gave Evergreen a death glare. "Don't talk about my brother like you own him! especially infront of me!"

She then re-equipped two more sword's in the air as she grabbed them with her toe's, and started deflecting each of the needle's aimed at her. Evergreen's eye's widened as she looked on at the sight. Erza kept deflecting each of the minute needle's as they came on to her.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_X782_

_"Erza, you do understand that in any fight, you will be distracted by an innumerable number of projectile's...if the enemy has that ability..." said Itachi who was sitting down on the ground._

_Erza who was sitting next to Itachi just nodded her head. "There will alway's be an oppurtune moment to deflect the enemie's projectile's back at him or her..."_

_Erza watched as Itachi got up and asked her to re-equip two sword's. She watched as Itachi did handsign's at breakneck's speed's and brought his hand near his mouth._

_"Ready?" asked Itachi. Erza just nodded her head as she took up a stance. Itachi took in some air as he swayed his head from right to left. _

_"Fire style: phoenix flower!"_

_Oval shaped spit's of fire blew out of Itachi's mouth aimed at Erza, she deflected them, Itachi then began to increase the number of fireball's as Erza deflected them with ease. The same scenario continued with Itachi increasing the number of fireball's which prompted Erza to drop her footwear and equip two sword's with her toe's. Itachi momentarily was caught off guard as she deflected it back at him and what astounded him was that Erza had used her feet to catch the sword's and throw it back at him._

_A plume of smoke erupted from the place where Itachi stood as Erza looked on at the site where the phoenix fireball's had collided onto Itachi. She heard the sound of clapping as she turned around surprised. She saw Itachi behind her smiling at her and clapping_

_"Astounding, I believe you've surpassed me in your swordsmanship..." congratulated Itachi, Erza beamed a smile at him._

_"Compared to her at this age and this world, I pale in comparison" thought a smiling Itachi._

_"Nii-san, since you lost, I win my bet don't I?" asked a smilng Erza. Itachi blinked as a slow smile crept onto his face as he closed his eye's._

_"Perhap's..."_

_"But you promised!" insisted Erza. Itachi just shook his head "Strawberry or chocolate?" asked Itachi as he began walking out of the area. Erza then smiled as she put on her sandal's and ran after Itachi._

_"Don't act like you don't know!" shouted Erza as she ran after him..._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

Erza eye's widened as she flipped all the sword's and kicked them toward's Evergreen, Evergreen shocked at the outcome was pinned to the wall as Erza landed on the ground and slowly walked up to her.

"Your still a member of fairy tail, if you want the name "Titania" then by all mean's take it, I do not know who gave it to me in the first place...now release the one's under your spell..." said Erza as she walked up to Evergreen. Evergreen scoffed at her.

"You think you've won? think again, my eye's don't have just the ability to turn people to stone but also to remote control" said Evergreen as her eye's flashed. Erza was caught momentarily off guard as she felt confused.

"Now go kill yourself..." commanded Evergreen, Erza seemingly complie's as she re-equips her heaven's wheel armour shocking Evergreen.

"If you value winning over the value of your own life, then I'll kill you myself and avenge those maiden's who are going to crumble to dust..." said a defiant Erza as the sword's lined up behind her. Evergreen then began to panic and scream as Erza silenced her to a punch to the face.

"And that's why you don't talk about my brother like you own him..." stated Erza as she glared at Evergreen shivering form.

* * *

_**With Markarov...**_

_*Crack*_

Markarov heard the sound as he turned around to find the girl's of his guild returned to normal and not stone anymore. A smile crossed his face as Natsu and Gajeel looked on in shock at the de petrified maiden's.

"What happened?" asked a confused Mirajane as she looked around.

Markarov then went up to them with Gajeel and Natsu explaining to them what had transpired in the time that they had been petrified shocking the lot of them.

"Master, I think I can rewrite his enchacement's!" stated Levy. Natsu looked at her with happiness.

"You can do that Levy? then come on! let's get this on already!" shouted an enthusiastic Natsu. Levy just nodded her head as she began her work.

Just then Laxus' voice rang out making everyone pip their attention up to them "You want to play like that! fine! for all you fairie's, the thunder palace is now activated, you took away my hostage's? think again! I've taken the whole town as hostage!"

Markarov grew in anger as he shouted at his foolish grandson. "Laxus! don't play around, they're innocent people!". He suddenly clutched his chest in pain as he knelt down.

"Master!"

"Jii-chan! what's wrong!" called a worried Natsu as he watched Markarov collapse onto the floor.

* * *

_**With Erza...**_

Erza looked on at the sky as she saw lacrima induced into sperical structure's hover over the town, she also saw that the people around her had fallen asleep signalling her to come to a realisation.

_"Mystogan is here as well? that even's thing's up with nii-san resting up..." _thought Erza as she continued her search for Laxus'.

Erza looked on as she walked, contemplating where Laxus could be. She began racing to the important part's of Magnolia town, she then ran to the lake where she and Itachi used to train.

* * *

_**Cardia Cathedral...**_

"I can't believe this! how could Evergreen have grown so weak!" shouted Laxus as he looked on at the timer of his thunder palace spell. His musing's were broken as Freed entered the cathedral.

"Freed?" questioned Laxus.

"Laxus, this has gone on far enough, too much blood has been shed..." said Freed as he came to a halt.

"Do you think I care? they brought it on themselve's, if the old man doesn't want to give it up, fine then! I'll take it myself. Kill any other fairie's you encounter!" shouted an enraged Laxus. Freed's eye's widened at the proclamation.

"Kill?" asked a shocked Freed. "You can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm screwing around! just do it!" shouted Laxus as he turned his back once more on Freed.

"If this is the dark path you have chosen, I'll follow you there till the end..." stated Freed as he made his way out of the Cathedral leaving a fuming Laxus to himself.

* * *

_**With Mystogan...**_

_"Lacrima? surrounding the whole town, has he lost his mind?" _thought an enraged Mystogan _"They're innocent people not mage's..."_

He then began quickening his pace to the cathedral _"He must have set a timer on it, is he that desperate?"_

"Time is short..." muttered Mystogan as he began his journey to the Cathedral.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Infirmary...**_

"Tell Laxus to come here..." said Porlyusica as she looked on at Markarov's sleeping form.

"But why?" asked a concerned Levy. Porlyusica turned to her with tear's in her eye's "He doesn't have much time left..."

Levy gasped as she looked on, snapping out of her stupour, she ran out of the guild. _"I should tell Itachi-san as well...but he's sick, I don't know if he can help..." _thought a worried Levy.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"My brother is just exhausted, Rin-san said he should be able to recover by two day's, so until then I can't allow any of you to see him.." stated a defiant Erza._

_"But Erza-san!" called Bisca "Your lying Erza!" shouted Natsu._

_"Yeah! tell us what really happened to Itachi!" added Gray._

_"Enough! he's sick, that's all you need to know, he'll explain it to you when he's recovered!" said an enraged Erza._

_"Erza, calm down..." said Markarov as he came down the stair's. "Master..." muttered Erza._

_"Like Erza said, Itachi is exhausted, you can talk to him once he's up and running again" added a smiling Markarov._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

_"First Itachi-san and now master is unwell, it's a long shot but...if Natsu and Gajeel are going to fight Laxus, they need help" _thought a frantic Levy as she stopped and started running toward's Erza's apartment.

Natsu was perched onto a cliff as he looked around Magnolia from the vantage point looking down onto the sight below him. Levy had suggested to split up since it would be a problem of both of them would get caught in Freed's rune's which had prompted both of them to split up.

"Darn it! where is Laxus!" shouted a frustrated Natsu as he looked onto the town below him hoping to find the older guild member.

Gajeel however had the same idea, he was perched onto a cliff a little away from Natsu but not in visible range as he looked down onto the twon below him_ "I owe that guy one for those little spark's he threw at me, let's hope that salamander doesn't find him before I do"_

* * *

_**Magnolia town bridge...**_

"Forgive me, Elfmann but this is Laxus' wish..." stated Freed "Enchanment version twelve: pain"

Elfmann screeched out in pain as his body contorted, spasms echoinh throughout his body. "No! stop!" screamed Mirajane as she watched her younger brother shake in pain.

"Freed your nothing but a coward stop this!" shouted Cana as she held onto an injured Juvia.

"I can't do that, Laxus told me to kill every one of the weak, that include's you and her..." said Freed. "You can watch on helplessly as Elmann dies..." stated Freed.

"No please!" shouted Mirajane, it proved futile as her plea's fell on deaf ear's. "If you all weren't so weak then maybe you could have stopped him from dying, watch now as he perishe's...I will be with you momentarily, it's time all of you perish as well..." said Freed as he watched Elfmann scream in agony. Tear's rolled down Mirajane's eye's as she closed her eye's and clutched her head. A storm of confusion rolled into her mind.

"Freed! stop this right now!" screamed Cana.

"Die?" whispered Mirajane.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_X783_

_"Elf-nii chan! it's me Lisanna, you know who I am don't you?" smiled Lisanna as she drew her arm's to her side and smiled at Elfmann's takeover form. He roared as he swiped Lisanna sending her flying._

_"Lisanna!" screamed Mirajane._

_Scene skip..._

_Mirajane held one of Lisanna's hand, crying "Don't cry Mira-nii..." smiled Lisanna. "it's alright..."_

_"Li-Lisanna..." muttered Mirajane as tear's ran down her face. _

_Scene skip..._

_A berserk Elfmann came running toward's Mirajane roaring._

_"Elfmann! no!" shouted a crying Mirajane as she tried to halt the beast's path. A blaze of fire seperated them as a line of fire was drawn infront of Mirajane . Mirajane gasped as her brother was forced to the side by five circular drill's of water from the lake opposite to them making him crash into the mountainous rock._

_Itachi arrived infront of her, his akatsuki clothe's settling down. He didn't turn back as his concentration stayed on Elfmann's takeover form_

_"Mirajane? where is Lisanna?" asked Itachi. The fire line drawing between them. Itachi heard only muttered sob's as he grew confused._

_"S-she...s-she's..." stuttered a crying Mirajane. Itachi didn't need to be told, he knew what had happened as she heard the broken girl's sob's. He then watched as Elfmann got up. His eye's narrowed as he lifted a finger at him. _

_Binding's emitted from his finger as it grabbed Elfmann and attached him to the side of the mountain, Itachi slowly appraoched him and watched as he struggled to break free. Itachi's eye's warped into the sharingan._

_"Calm down..." stated Itachi as he watched the beast calm down, returning himself to Elfmann's human form. Itachi let loose a breath of relief as he checked for Elfmann's pulse. Once he made sure he was in no immedeate harm, he walked back to Mirajane's sobbing form. Kneeling down on one knee. He wasn't prepared as Mirajane threw herself onto him, sobbing onto him. Itachi was momentarily shocked. Itachi ddin't say anything as he let the girl cry._

_"I-I coul-ldn't protect her Itachi-san!" screamed a sobbing Mirajane. "S-she died b-because of me!"_

_"Forgive me, it is my fault as well, I shouldn't have let the three of you leave on this job by yourself..." said Itachi as he helped Mirajane onto her feet. Mirajane looked on shocked at Itachi._

_"It...it wasn't...y-your ..fault Itachi-san..."_

_Itachi didn't answer as he went over to Elfmann and carried him over his shoulder. "Where is Lisanna's body?" asked Itachi._

_"I...do-don't kno-w..." stuttered Mirajane. Itachi looked back at her confused. He didn't pry any further looking at Mirajane's broken form._

_"Do not blame yourself, I willl take full responsibilty for this..." said Itachi as he began to walk forward._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

As the flashbacks' entered Mirajane's mind, she screamed out in agaony as tear's began to form at her eye's falling down onto the ground below her. The ground cracked as the air pressure around her shifted as a dark magic circle with incantation's appeared above her covering a wide range. Her scream intensified as Freed looked on in shock.

* * *

_**With Levy...**_

"Itachi-san?" called Levy as she entered Erza's apartment, she searched around frantically in every room, she then came to Itachi's room as she slowly opened it to find...

"Itachi-san?" whispered Levy as she walked into his room. She looked around only to find a blacket nealty arranged on his bed and a window which was opened with a breeza coming out of it. Levy then walked up to the window and looked out of it.

_"Where is he?" _ thought Levy.

* * *

**AN: Annnd cut! :p sorry for the cliffhanger, and sorry for not updating, been really busy!, I will reply to your review's really later and I guess update's are going to be really slow from now on but you never know anyway loved it? hated it? review! :D**


	10. A lesson finally learnt

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 10: A lesson finally learnt...**

* * *

_**Magnolia town bridge...**_

_"T-this...this is her magic-c, the t-take over f-form...satan soul!" _thought a shocked Freed as he was stupified by her transformation. His momentary shock cost him as he was punched to the sky sending him flying by Mirajane.

"Gah!..." grunted Freed in pain as he recovered himself in the air and called on to his own magic "Dark Écriture: Wings!"

Six thin wing's encompassed in a purple aura were created from his back as he began to fly away from Mirajane and rethink what he was going to do in order to face her. He saw the angry glare given by Mirajane as he began to flee. Mirajane placed her hand's at her back arching it, two black wing's emitted from her back as she charged at Freed. Speed blitzing, she appeared behind him and punched him once more sending him flying to a halt, gritting his teeth, he glared at Mirajane.

"Nusiance..." muttered Mirajane as she observed the opponent infront of her. Freed gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at her. _"Only a demon can take on a demon..."_

"Dark Écriture: Darkness!" shouted Freed as he was encompassed by a blob of darkness, Mirajane looked on a little surprised at the sudden transformation, she wasn't scared, the only thing emitting from her at the time was anger. Without a moment's hesitation, Mirajane crashed into Freed, their fist's meeting at breakneck's speed's. Mirajane won the short scuffle as her kneee connected to Freed's chin sending him flying once more. They met again, fists and leg's shooting away at each other, with one swift punch Freed was sent into a mountain, a cave created from the impact of Mirajane's punch.

Mirajane then attached herself onto Freed's chest as she cried out for her attack "Evil spark!". Blitze's of black electricity shocked Freed sending him flying to the floor of the cave. He slowly get's up, recovering from the last attack.

"I won't lose to you! It's a vow!" stated Freed as he got up. Mirajane looked on as she relaxed a bit and placed a hand on her hip and smugly looked down on her opponent.

"Hmph..."

"Don't look down on me!" shouted an enraged Freed. "Darkness breath!" shouted Freed as both of them were blasted out of the cave and into the sky once more. Mirajane released her hand's blocking Freed's attack. She was momentarily caught off guard as a orb of dark energy in Freed's hand connected with her face sending her into the river. Freed momentarily got some respite as he looked on to see if he had defeated to Freed's surprise, Mirajane began to gather the water of the river around herself. Twirling around and finally aiming at him.

_"Just how strong is she!" _thought a shocked Freed. _"I can't lose!"_

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_X783_

_"Your not taking me seriously! are you?" shouted an enraged Laxus as he threw a lightning bolt. Itachi just sidestepped the bolt and looked on at Laxus._

_"I'll teach you to look down on me!" shouted Laxus once more as he transformed himself into lightning and moved to hit Itachi. He appeared behind him and smirked. _

_"Now die!" shouted Laxus as he hit Itachi, an explosion ensued rocking the area. The guild member's felt the shock as they rushed out of the guild to find Itachi stabbed in the gut by Laxus' punch. _

_"Laxus!" shouted Markarov. Laxus smilled a smug smirk as he turned to look at his grandfather. The other's looked on in shock at the view infront of them. Itachi had been punched staright through his stomach._

_"Itachi-san!" screamed Cana as she looked on in shock. "Laxus! how dare you attack a member of the guild!" shouted an enraged Markarov._

_"Heh, he brought it upon himself" smiled a smugged Laxus "He's not the strongest, I am!"_

_"Laxus! leave Itachi alone!" shouted Natsu as he charged at Laxus. "This isn't good, Itachi is severely injured..." thought Reedus as he looked on in shock. _

_"You want some too? huh? Natsu?" chided Laxus as he aimed an electric fist to Natsu's head._

_"Laxus! don't!" shouted Markarov. _

_Natsu stopped just as Laxus' fist touched his forehead. Natsu looked on confused as Laxus' face contorted into a struggle. Natsu looked on confused._

_"What! wh-why! can't I-I move!" shouted Laxus. The next thing he registered was that Itachi's body had dissipated into crow's flying away from the sight. Itachi appeared behind Laxus and stepped to his left as he looked at Natsu._

_"Natsu, I appreciate your concern, but do not run into battle by surveying the situation at firsight, think before you act..." said Itachi as he tilted his head to the left, his arm's folded over his chest . Natsu looked on shocked and confused._

_"But! how! you! he!" began Natsu. "An illusion Natsu, nothing more..." explained Itachi._

_"Now..." stated Itachi as he turned his eye's to Laxus. Laxus gritted his teeth in anger._

_"You worthless punk! how dare you take me lightly!" shouted an enraged Laxus._

_"I believe speaking to you by peaceful mean's is...utterly useless." said Itachi as he turned to Laxus. Itachi then slowly released the binding magic he had cast on Laxus._

_"You fool! you want to die don't you?" chuckled Laxus as he charged at Itachi. Itachi glared at him as in a moment he appeared infront of Laxus, stopping him in his track's as Laxus moved his neck back in surprise with Itachi's face devoid of any emotion looking at him._

_"Ahh!" shouted Laxus as he was kicked in the gut sending him flying into a wall, the wall crashing over him. Laxus slowly crawled out of the rubble looking at Itachi._

_"We're just a year apart in age! how can you be stronger than me?" shouted Laxus as he clucthed his gut in pain._

_"The answer is simple..." stated Itachi as he looked on at Laxus, the guild member's watching as well._

_"I posses something that you don't..." said Itachi. Laxus' eye's widened in rage "What! power! you don't have more power than me! I'm stronger than you..."_

_"No..." said Itachi as he showed his back to Laxus and went back to Natsu, Itachi ruffled Natsu's hair with the latter getting angry comically. As he did that he turned back to Laxus._

_"What I posses is..." drawled out Itachi as he looked at Natsu.."..someone to protect, this is the difference between your power and mine" said Itachi as he stopped ruffling Natsu's hair and walked away from the battle site.._

_"Laxus..." muttered a dissapointed Freed._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

_"Is that the reason why Mirajane is strong? is that why her power came back to her to help Elfmann? because...she wanted to protect him?" _thought Freed.

He was then hit by the torrent of water sending him staggering back, Mirajane appeared infront of him as a dark ball of energy collected in her hand as she threw it at him. A torrent of black energy hitting him.

"Soul Extinction!"

The result?

Freed was sent crashing into the ground crashing, his magic fading away and his demonice form fading away. He laid flat on the ground, his wound's hurting him to a great extent. As he tried to get up. Mirajane landed opposite to him, glaring at him, her eye's now turned into red slit's.

"Freed!" came her demonic voice as she aimed a punch to his face to end his life.

_"Mira-nee!" came Lisanna's cheerful voice._

That stopped her right on time as her demonic form then dissipated leaving her in her human form looking down at Freed smiling.

"Is this battle so meaningless to you?" came her shaking voice.

"Stop pitying me! and finsh it!" shouted Freed, his teeth grinding away in anger.

"We're allies, member's of the same guild who smile together, laugh together and even...cry together" smiled Mirajane.

"My only ally is Laxus, no one else..." muttered Freed as he turned his gaze away from her. "That's not true, I know you've already realised, it's good to have a single person but there's a number of people all around you connected to you and you to them" smiled Mirajane.

His eye's momentarily widened at the fact as he recalled his memories with everyone including Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza and the other member's of the guild. Stream's of tear's race down from his eye's. Mirajane then took Freed's hadn trying to help him up.

"It's when people realise how lonely it is being on their own that they become kind..." said a smiling Mirajane.

"I...I didn't wan...want to do this.." cried Freed. "I know...it's alright, we can all enjoy the festival next year.." smiled Mirajane as she helped a crying Freed up onto his feet.

* * *

_**Cardia Cathedral...**_

_"What I posses is..." drawed out Itachi as he looked at Natsu.."..someone to protect, this is the difference between your power and mine" said Itachi..._

"Not power?"

_.."..someone to protect"_

"Foolish..."

_"this is the difference between your power and mine" _

"...If your strong and not weak, you don't need to be protected"

_"The answer is simple..." _

"To protect?" questioned Laxus as a memory came to him about his grandfather.

* * *

_xxflashbackxx_

_"Hey gramps but how can I see you then!" asked a five year old Laxus._

_"Don't worry! I'll find you somehow!" smiled Markarov. "I got it!" smiled Laxus._

_"Oh?"_

_He then raised his right hand up with his index finger pointing upward's "I'll do this and you can see me easily! right!"_

_Markarov chuckled "Of course Laxus, that's a great idea!"_

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"Tch...nonsense, six minute's left..." muttered Laxus as he got up from the stair's and looked on upward's of the cathedral. The opening of the door's caught him by surprise as he turned around dryly.

"Mystogan..." muttered Laxus.

"Deactivate the thunder palace, we can merely just shrug this off as an addition to the festivities if you do..." said Mystogan as he entered the cathedral and stood before Laxus.

"Heh, did you hear the rumour's? everyone's wondering who's the strongest...you or me?" explained Laxus as a smile crept onto his face.

"I have little interest in such thing's, but I propose either Gildarts or Itachi and even in time...Erza" stated Mystogan in a monotone voice. Laxus scoffed at his suggestion.

"That old geezer probably ain't coming back and Itachi?...hmph, he's on his death bed" chuckled Laxus.

"On his death bed?" asked a curious Mystogan.

"Don't you know? he overused his magic, his time is nearing, he's going to die either way, and Erza? she's on the right track but she's still too weak..." scoffed Laxus.

"Your blind for calling her weak..." stated Mystogan.

"Heh, I'm just recognising your abilitie's. You should know by now that Fairy tail's strongest made is either you or me, it's time we settle this once and for all Mystogan or should I say another-"

Mystogan's eye's widened as he rushed at Laxus silencing him with a blast of his magic, Laxus' smirked as he countered with his own lightning magic creating an explosion inside the cathedral.

As the smoke cleared, Laxus stood smirking as Mystogan looked on boredly at him. "Where did you learn that?"

"Heh, I'll tell you if you beat me" chuckled Laxus. "I see...you will regret this Laxus, your about to see magic that you've never seen before" said Mystogan as he placed his magic stave's on the ground around him.

"Bring it on, I'll show you how worthless it is and where it stand's" scoffed Laxus as he stood infront of his opponent.

Laxus' eye's widened as he felt a pull.

_*BOOM*_

"What? the cathedral! it blew up...what is this?" muttered Laxus as he was thrust into the air, he looked on as darkness hovered around him. The ruin's of the cathedral below him. He struggled to move as he was caught by tentacle like projection's. He looked up as he suddenly felt another prescene. His eye's widened as he looked up and saw a frog-like monster descend on him.

_*CRACK*_

"Is that the best you can do! pitiful!" scoffed Laxus as he shattered the illusion that had consumed him.

"Impressive, I did not think you would dispel it at that speed..." congratulated Mystogan.

"I've been faced with far better illusion's than that! this was barely even worth the effect..." guffawed Laxus.

"Itachi's?" questioned a knowing Mystogan. "Seem's though you respect him..."

"Heh, maybe...for his strength, nothing else.." added Laxus.

"I applaud you but you failed to realise something a little too late..." said Mystogan, Mystogan watched as Laxus' lip's crawled into a smrik..

"Which one of us actually failed?" smirked Laxus. A five layered circle surrounded Laxus and a yellow circle surrounded Mystogan as both of them were hit by each other's magical attack's. They both skidded backward's regaining their stance's. They then both dissapeared at breakneck's speed's firing at each other. Both of them dodging each other's attack by turning into lightning in Laxus' case and smoke in case of Mystogan.

_"I have to end this quickly and deactivate the thunder palace..." _thought a calm Mystogan as he looked on at Laxus from his levitating position.

"Eat this!" roared Laxus as he threw a bolt of thunder at Mystogan. His eye's widened in panic.

_"It has too wide a range...". _

Using his magic staves, he called forth another spell _"Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!"_

The lightning bolt was sent directly back at Laxus who dodged it by turning himself into lightning. Laxus was momentarily caught off guard as Mystogan appeared behind him.

_"What?"_

"Ooof!" grunted Laxus as he was punched by Mystogan and sent to the ground crashing into it. Mystogan calmly landed onto the ground waiting for Laxus to get up.

"Laxus, that is enough, deactivate the thunder palace! there's only three minute's left!" came Msytogan's cry. Laxus got up wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Lucky shot..." muttered Laxus. "But..."

Mystogan's eye's widened as he was caught in a circle once more and was electrocuted by Laxus' lightning, he skidded out of the circle and stood to his full height.

"Again?" asked Mystogan as Laxus was then hit by Mystogan's five layered song spell sending Laxus skidding back once more.

"Heh..." scoffed Laxus as he stood to his full height once more, he glanced at the timer to his left. _"What is that old man playing at? does he want everyone to die!"_

"Worried Laxus?" asked Mystogan. "Shut your mouth..." said a calm Laxus as he turned back to Mystogan.

"I'm calling your bluff Laxus, I know you don't wish to do this..." said Mystogan as he readied himself for another onslaught.

"Hmph, you know nothing..." stated Laxus as he glared at Mystogan.

"You know you don't want to do this!" persisted Mystogan. Laxus had enough as he began to retaliate verbally as well..

"You either shut up and fight or I tell everyone that your just another Jell-..." Before Laxus could finish, Mystogan rushed at him, Laxus smirked, he dodged one of Mystogan's stave and kneed him in the gut. It was momentary as they both dissapeared once more throwing their magic at each other. They were caught off guard as the door's to the cathedral were open revealing Erza and Natsu.

"Erza?" asked a shocked Mystogan as he was caught off guard.

"Huh? who's that guy?" asked a confused Natsu "That's Mystogan..." answered Erza as she looked on at the fight before her.

"Your wide open..." muttered Laxus. _"What!" _ thought a shocked Mystogan as he was punched right in the face by Laxus' lightning fist sending him crashing into the ground. His mask now tattered, he slowly got up as he saw that his mask was torn off, he looked up at Erza as she looked speechless at him and Natsu was left gaping. He regained his stance.

"J-Jellal!" asked a shocked Erza.

"I didn't want you of all people to see me like this Erza, I know of Jellal but I am not him...I'm sorry, I leave the rest to you" apologised Mystogan as he dissapear's into smoke.

"Oye! wait!" call's Natsu but to no avail as Mystogan dissapeared into smoke. Erza still was left in shock at what had transpired before her, was completely open as Natsu grew angry.

"I'll deal with Laxus myself! Erza you just sit back!" declared Natsu as he readied himself. Erza was left speechless as Laxus smirked.

A bolt of lightning zapped Erza as she fell onto the ground paralysed "Erza!" shouted a worried Natsu as he turned his gaze to Laxus.

"What was that for! Laxus! I said I'll be your opponent." shouted Natsu.

"Erza, stop making such ugly face's and come and fight!" chided Laxus as he turned to Natsu. "Yo Natsu, your still here?"

"What! that's it!" fumed Natsu as he charged at Laxus. "I'm getting tired of you charging in recklessly in like that..." muttered Laxus as he threw a lightning bolt toward's Natsu, who jumped and dodged it.

Natsu aimed a punch at Laxus as he caught it. Laxus proceeded to punch Natsu with his electric enchanced fist. Natsu grabbed his fist blocking the punch. Both of them stood at a standstill as electricity and fire danced around them. Neither relenting as the ground below them clawed away at the pressure.

"You better not underestimate me Laxus!" shouted Natsu as he headbutted him. Laxus retaliated with his own headbutt smirking at Natsu, sending him staggering back a bit. Natsu released Laxus's fist's as Laxus did the same sending them both at a standstill. Natsu then aimed a punch at Laxus as the latter caught it and threw him to the ground. And then punched him sending him flying away from him.

"Graah!" grunted Natsu as he balanced himsefl, using the momentum he aimed to get back into the fight but was stopped when Erza used him as a launching pad sending him flying back and Erza toward's Laxus. She re-equiped her black armour and proceeded to swiple Laxus with the latter dodging the swipe.

"Laxus! what are those thing's in the sky!" questioned Erza. Laxus simply smirked as he replied.

"It's known as the thunder palace, surely you must have heard of it"

Erza then swung her blade once more at Laxus with him blocking it with ease. "Are you seriously going to attack the town! are you out of your mind?"

"It's the new rule" smirked Laxus as he held onto her sword. Erza then tried to kick him with her right leg only for it to be blocked by Laxus' left arm. Erza then turned to a recovering Natsu.

"Natsu! destroy the thunder palace, I'll deal with Laxus!" shouted Erza. Natsu protested "I can't! If I do that then it'll take me out!"

Erza's eye's widened as she dodged a thunder bolt from Laxus and jumped back to Natsu _"Link magic!"_

She then turned an angry glare to Laxus "Your a coward for using that!". Her armour then glowed as she changed it back into her lightning empress armour blocking another one of Laxus' attack. She then used her rod as a shield as she sent her own bolt of electricity at Laxus. Laxus simply negated the attack with his own lightning magic.

"When two mage's of the same power clash, the one who has more power win's!" explained Laxus.

"It's also the one who has more heart! you should have learnt that from master!" exclaimed an angered Erza.

"What's important is power!" chuckled Laxus as Erza glared at him. An irritated Natsu appeared next to Erza "Oye! what the heck do you think your doing Erza? I thought I told you I'll deal with him!"

Erza momentarily caught off guard look's at Natsu and smile's "I trust you with this then..." said Erza as she turned around and ran out of the cathedral. Natsu looked on confused.

"Just destroying one crystal will cost you your life!" Laxus chuckled uncontrolably "there are three hundread of them!"

"I don't care, I vow I will destroy them all, even if I die atleast the town will be safe! shouted Erza as she ran out of the cathedral.

"Heh, look's like both brother and sister are going to die, such a pity..." chuckled Laxus.

"Erza, don't die!" shouted Natsu. Erza ran forward smiling "You saved my life once, I don't have any plan on wasting it besides it would be an insult to my brother..."

Natsu then turned his glare on Laxus as he blocked a lightning bolt aimed at Erza. He then reversed it.

"Fire dragon's...roar!" shouted Natsu as the flame erupted from his mouth at Laxus stunning him.

"Now! fire dragon's brilliant...flame!"

The oncoming flame was negated by Laxus' lightning as he charged at him. "you already know how weak the guild is! once I become the guild master, I'll change it all!" shouted Laxus as he threw a barrage at Natsu, Natsu skillfully dodged each one of them but was shot by the last one sending him rocketing to a pillar. Laxus was then alerted to the runes signalling that there was only a minute left before the palce activates.

"What is that old man playing at?" asked an enraged Laxus. His concentration was broken as Natsu slowly got up taunting Laxus.

"You want to stop it yourself don't you Laxus? but don't worry Erza's got it all handled!" said Natsu as he charged at him "it's not so easy to keep a bluff is it Laxus!"

"Stop acting cocky Natsu!" shouted Laxus as both of them charged at each other, each aiming to end the strike.

* * *

**With Erza and Fairy tail...**

"This is bad, there's still one fifty of them and I'm out of magic..." muttered Erza.

"Me too..."

"Feel so exhausted but we can't give up!" shouted Lucy. "We're one, we're fairy tail, we can't give up so everybody get up! we can do this!"

Even though Lucy called her guild mate's to arm's, almost all of them had already fallen over due to fighting with each, Warren's telepathy had caused them to connect their communication's.

A voice broke all of their concentration's as they looked on at the lacrima surrounding the town.

_**"Member's of fairy tail, you have done your part now rest, we will deal with this..."**_

"Wha!" asked a confused Gray, "Who was that!" asked a confused Cana.

"Mystogan" muttered Erza. "All of you fall back and rest, let Mystogan handle it, if he has a plan then let him carry it out!"

"We?" questioned a confused Mirajane. "Who else is he talking about Mira-nee chan?" asked a confused Elfmann.

Their question was answered as they watched all the one fifty lacrima explode and a bolt of thunder fell down aiming at the mountain covering the north side of Magnolia town. They watched on in shock as the thunder hit the area and then in one motion dissapeared into the air.

"It's over?" questioned a now concious Juvia. "I think it is..." answered Warren.

"Did that Mystogan guy finish it? is he alright?" asked a concerned Cana. "We just have to wait" answered Lucy.

* * *

_**With Mystogan**_

"Are you alright? it took a lot out of you to deflect that much amount of electricity..." asked Mystogan. "I'm quite alright..." came the man's voice.

"Laxus said you were on your death bed..." continued Mystogan. Itachi just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And if I am?" came Itachi's daring voice. Mystogan didn't answer as an eerie silence settled around both of them. Itachi just sat at the edge of the cliff looking onto the town.

"I shouldn't have left Natsu and Erza to fight Laxus on their own..." muttered Mystogan.

"You need not worry, they are more than capable to handle thing's on their own..." said Itachi

"You place too much faith in Natsu..."

Itachi just looked on, after a short pause, he answered Mystogan "Perharp's...as do you..." Mystogan ignored the latter part of the statement.

"Are you at a hundread percent now? or do you stil need to rest?" asked Mystogan.

"The latter..." came Itachi's answer. "Erza know's..." added Mystogan.

"It was bound to be revealed sooner or later..." came Itachi's voice once more, as the wind made his bang's sway across his face.

"I think I'll go back to lend a hand just in case, thing's get out of hand..." said Mystogan. Itachi looked on and then turned his gaze to the sky as he closed his eye's.

"No, I will keep Natsu from harm, you appearing once more would only distract him, I will interfere only if Natsu is unable to continue..." answered Itachi as he slowly got up opening his eye's.

"But your still healing!" protested Mystogan. "Save your worries..." said Itachi as he then broke down into crow's flying into the town.

_"Even suffering from an illness, he was able to deflect that much amount of electricity...true rumour's are floating about how he fought Acnologia twice defeating it but...just how powerful is he?" _thought an astonished Mystogan.

* * *

_**Cardia Cathedral...**_

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Iron dragon's roar!

In perfect sync, both attack's collided on Laxus, making a huge explosion rise up out of the area where they had hit. Gajeel had also seen the rumbling from the cathedral and had raced there, saving Natsu from a devastating attack, the two of them had then made a one time alliance and had concluded Laxus was an enemy of the guild and not the member. As the dust settled the two dragon slayer's watched in awe as they're attack's had barely scratched Laxus. Laxus smirked as he got up.

"Is that all that you two have?" asked a smug Laxus.

Natsu and Gajeel stood in shock as to how Laxus had taken the brunt of their attack's and was still standing. Laxus smiled once more.

"I'll show you how special I really am!" shouted Laxus, as his shirt began to tear and his muscle's bulking up. His mouth suddenly opened as he drew in some air.

"N-no way! him!" asked a shocked Gajeel.

"Laxus! don't tell me your a dragon slayer too!" demanded Natsu. Their question's fell on deaf ear's as Laxus released a breath attack on the both of them.

"Lightning dragon's roar!"

A huge explosion occured with smoke dancing around them, when it cleared, both of them had fallen onto the ground desperately crawling to reach Laxus and stop his madness.

"I'm tired of you, I'm tired of fairy tail..." muttered Laxus as he glared at his opponent's, electricity dancing around his whole form.

"I will kill all of you! you two!, Erza, Mystogan, that old geezer! and even all those who live in Magnolia town! and fairy tail!" shouted a crazed Laxus.

Natsu and Gajeel desperately crawled on the ground willing their bodie's to reach Laxus and stop him from casting the all too familiar attack.

"Laxus!" called out a desperate voice. Laxus stopped as he glared at to the entrance of the cathedral.

"Levy?" whispered a shocked Natsu.

"You fool...what are you doing here?" asked a concerned Gajeel as he desperately crawled toward's Laxus. Ignoring Gajeel's bearating, tear's formed at her eye's.

"Laxus! master is dying! you have to go see him!" cried Levy. Laxus' eye's momentarily widened at the outburst, after a few moment's he began laughing uncontrollably as he gazed upward's.

"Look's like my chance's of becoming guild master just went up..." stated a smug Laxus "Now die!"

A bright right light shined all throughout the town. As the smoke cleared, Laxus begin's to announce that he has surpassed Markarov only for his eye's to widen in shock that Natsu, Gajeel and Levy are still there unharmed.

"What! what happened?' shouted an enraged Laxus as he began sputtering obsceneties as to why fairy law didn't work. His muttering's were broken when a voice rang out to him. He looked up to see his teammate, Freed at the door clutching his right hand in pain.

"The reason why fairy law didn't work Laxus is because of your heart, your strength and your magical power's aren't the only thing you inherited from the master, just give it up and go see him..." said Freed as he leaned on the door of the cathedral.

"Laxus! the guild is the only family we need! I won't let you have it cause it's our family!" shouted Natsu as he regained his stance.

"Salamander..." whispered Gajeel. Gajeel then watched as another fight ensued, it didn't klast long as Natsu was blasted to the floor of the cathedral once more, an enraged Laxus shouted at Natsu to stay down but to no avail. Natsu bleeding heavily slowly got up once more clucthing his left arm in pain.

"Eat this and die!" shouted Laxus as he prepared another spell. _"That's...the heavenward halberd, Natsu can die from an attack like that!" _thought a shocked Freed.

"Laxus stop it! that can kill Natsu!" shouted Freed as he tried to stop Laxus but to no avail as he fired the spell. A bright light enveloped Natsu as Levy screamed out in shock. The light was then diverted to Gajeel, Natsu looked on in shock as Gajeel was electrocuted, using his own body as a lightning rod to save Natsu. With the little strength that he could muster, Gajeel signaled to Natsu, Natsu charged toward's Laxus using all the remaining magic in him. He beat Laxus with his signature move's and finally ending with...

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding flame blade!" shouted Natsu as Laxus was eaten up by the spiralling flame sending him flying. Laxus' body landed with a thud on the ground. Natsu now victorious roared into the open sky as Gajeel smirked and Levy and Freed looking on.

"Don't...g-get...too...cocky" came a voice. Natsu's eye's widened as he turned back to see Laxus standing up once more, forming the same spell yet again.

_"This is bad, Natsu doesn't have any strength left, neither does Gajeel" _ thought Freed as he looked on in shock.

"Now you finally die!" shouted Laxus as he threw the spell at Natsu who was next to Gajeel. An explosion occured once more as Laxus laughed out maniaclly.

"I am the strongest!" shouted a crazed Laxus. As the smoke cleared, Laxus' eye's widened at the sight.

"Itachi-san..." whispered a shocked Levy.

"He's...alright?" whispered a shocked Freed as he looked on at the sight before him. Itachi slowly turned his head toward's Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu looked up at him smiling.

"T-took you l-long enough..." muttered Gajeel.

"Y-yeah..." agreed a weary Natsu.

"Both of you exceeded my expectation's..." stated Itachi in a monotone voice as he turned his gaze onto Laxus.

"Itachi..." muttered an enraged Laxus. Itachi just lifted his right hand and swayed it from his right to his left.

"Genjutsu: Shiranui" stated Itachi.**(Demonic Ilusion: burning paper body)**

Darkness covered Laxus as he looked around frantically, "You think an illusion like this can hold me! I broke through Mystogan's! this is nothing...!"

"I'm not Mystogan..." came Itachi's voice. Laxus' body then turned into paper as he looked on in shock. The next he registered was Itachi watiching him with red eye's. His body then ignited into blue flame's as he screamed out in pain, Itachi turned his back on Laxus as mist covered him. In the real world, Laxus fell onto his knee's and collapsed.

"It's over?" asked Natsu. Levy and Freed just looked on as Itachi went up to Natsu and Gajeel,

"Natsu, I believe you now know to trust and ask your comrade's for their help?" asked Itachi as he kneeled down to Natsu's level. Natsu too weary to answer just gave Itachi a thumb's up and a smile as he collapsed onto the floor. Itachi let a small smile creep onto his face as he looked up to the damaged roof of the cathedral.

* * *

_**Next day, Fairy tail...**_

The atmosphere tensed when a bandaged Laxus entered the guild, shocking everybody and halting the fun and joy.

"What are you doing here!"

"Get out of the guild!"

"How dare you show your face after all that you've done!"

"You traitor!"

Were some of the obscenities thrown at Laxus who shrugged it off and walked on forward. He was a bit surprised as Erza came into the picture.

"Enough!" shouted Erza as she then turned to Laxus "Master is waiting for you on the second floor"

Laxus didn't spare her a second glance as he walked along. A mummified Natsu ran past him and pointed at him standing infront of Laxus, he began speaking gibberish as Gajeel translated for him.

"I'm not settling for this two-on-one crap and with Itachi added to it as well! Next time, you're going down for sure! You better fight me again some time, Laxus, one on one!" said Gajeel translating Natsu's gibberish.

Laxus walked past Natsu ignoring him and irritating him, but in a rare turn of event's, Laxus waved a hand at him as he moved into the inner clinic of the guild where Markarov waited for him. Shocking Natsu and the rest of the guild, they then began to discuss Fantasia and arguing like old time's.

In the inner clinic, Laxus came into and sat down on a chair. Markarov slowly got up from his bed as he looked at Laxus once more, explaining how the guild was a family to everyone and an agency for mission's.

"I understand, I was just trying to make the guild stronger" said Laxus. Markarov just looked on and sighed.

"Watching you grow up was the only reason I lived on, I just wanted you to be happy" muttered Markarov. With tear's in his eye's he then gave an ultimatum to Laxus.

"You are hereby excommunicated from the guild Laxus..." said Markarov as he turned around, not meeting his gaze. Laxus looked on in shocked as he sighed.

"I understand, you take care of yourself gramps and thank's for everything" said Laxus as he began to leave..

"Just go..." whispered Markarov.

_**( Youtube . com/watch?v=p9IEBWzOEMQ, watch this while you read the rest of the ending...)**_

* * *

_**Next day, evening, Fantasia Parade..**_

Firework's of different colour's adorned the sky as everyone cheered and looked on at the beautiful sight. Decoration's adorned the area as everyone jumped with joy. All activity halted as they saw the float's approaching them.

"Look Miss Fairy tail has arrrived! It's the girl's!"

"They look so cute!"

"They look just like fairy's!"

Laxus looked on as the float's passed him by, he had hidden himself in an alleyway and looked on as the parade escalated.

"Look! it's Elfman!"

"Wow! is that his take over form!"

Elfman roared as he walked along the road, getting cheer's and hoot's from the citizen's from Magnolia town.

"What's that! an ice castle!"

"It's beautiful! water is spraying everywhere!

Everyone were in awe as they watched each member move along with their respective stage's. All of them in awe as to the commitment of the member's to the festival.

"Look it's Natsu! and Gajeel!"

"Hahahah what's with all those bandages!"

"Both of them look completely worn out!"

Natsu and Gajeel then stopped as Gajeel let out a metallic board above them, Natsu then looked up at the board and blew out some fire onto the board. With all the strength he coudl muster, the word "Fairy" was embedded onto the plate of Iron, Natsu coughed as his flame died out, but to his surprise, someone's lightning had embedded the word "Tail" on the plate, making the crowd roar out in joy as the plate sparkled with flame and lightning, red and yellow dancing on the plate. Natsu and Gajeel frantically looked around but didn't find anyone. Laxus smiled as he wacthed them go.

"Look! Titania has arrived!

"The sword's are dancing!"

"Waaa!"

"Hey! where's her brother?"

"Yeah! where's that illusionist guy!"

Erza paid them no mind as she twirled around on her float, with her sword's dancing around her, on twirling around, she saw a figure standing on a roof, wearing a black cloak with red cloud's. which was open revealing a purple mesh shirt and a purple pant with sandal's mixed with a heel of shoe's, white with black stripe's looking down at her plainly. His arm's folded over his chest and his two bang's falling infront of his face and swaying in the wind. Erza on seeing that it was her older brother smiled at him, as she thought of something, she sent half of her twirling sword's to the roof, the crowd looked on as Erza pointed the sword's which were in her hand's and poined the crowd upward's. Itachi looked on in surprise as the sword's twirled around him, dancing around, the crowd looked on as the light's shone on him catching him by surprise as well. Erza looked on smiling as her gown then flashed with her clothe's changing into one's which were much more revealing in nature, with white cloth's attached to her sword's and her hair braided into twirl's giving her a warrior look, she continued to twirl and dance on the float.

"Oh! there he is!"

"There's Titania's brother!"

"Woah! he look's so handsome!"

"Oh man! he look's cool!"

"That's fairy tail's visual illustionist!"

Itachi wanting to divert the attention from himself as soon as possible, took out some shurken which he had saved ever since he had arrived in Earthland. He felt as it was as good as time as any to use it. He blew out fire from his mouth, making some more handseal's and calling forth gravtiational magic. The shuriken bursted into flame's as it surrounded Erza, sparkling. Making another set of handseal's as quickly as he could. The crowd watched as the water from Gray and Juvia's float flew over to Erza. They all watched in awe as two dragon's made of water floated above her, circling around her float with the flaming shuriken's twirling around her, making her float sparkle. Erza gasped as she looked on surprised, it slowly turned into a smile as she watched Itachi dissapear into crow's.

"Wow! look at that!"

"That's a water dragon!"

"How awesome is that!"

"Erza is so lucky to have a brother like that!"

"Look at those dragon's!"

Laxus watched on and felt a twinge of jealousy that Itachi had managed to make Erza's float more beautiful than Natsu's. He then looked on as everyone turned their attention to the main attraction.

"It's the master!

"Haha! look at him! he's enjoying himself!"

Laxus smiled once more as he began to walk away, he felt a breeze as he suddenly looked back, to everyone. All the member's of Fairy tail raising their right hand to the sky, with their index finger's raising upward's. Laxus looked on in shock at his granfather who had the same expression, even Natsu and Gajeel, Erza and the rest had the same sign that he had potrayed. Tear's fell from his eye's as he walked forward. He stopped once more looking back onto a roof this time seeing his self proclaimed rival looking at him. Laxus glared at him as Itachi in a rare turn of event's lifted his right hand with his index finger pointing upward. Laxus looked on in shock as Itachi then turned around on the roof walking away from the festivitie's. A crow came and sat on his shoulder holding a note. Laxus took the note as the crow dissapeared. he opened it.

_"We will always be watching over you..._

_- From Markarov and your family from Fairy tail"_

He folded the paper as he walked forward, tear's falling from his eye's. Regret shinning in them as he walked forward, step by single step.

_"What a fool I was..."_

* * *

**AN: AND DONE! whew that was a biiiiiiiiiiiig chapter filled with fight's and of course a tearful farewell, after this there are going to be some more filler's and I'm going to jump into the tenrou island arc after the filler's...so anyway! how was it? good? bad? review please! :D and God bless!**


	11. Mysteries of the past

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 11: Mysteries of the past...**

* * *

A few day's had passed since the civil battle of Fairy tail, but that didn't stop it's member's from going back to how they were, merriment and joy had accompanied them after Fantasia and life had returned to normal for all of them. The thunder god tribe had now grown closer to the guild after their leader left, taking part in discusssion's and even helping each member on mission's. Even the easiest of job's were now done in pair's showing the resolve of a new strength in the guild. Markarov had decided to leave the postion of guild master but it was quickly declined by all the member's of the guild stating that no one could replace him and that it was too early. He had conceeded and had become the guild master once more. All was well in fairy tail exceot for an eeire feeling of dread that was unshakable. Gildarts had sent word to Rin about finding the herb and said that he would return in a month or he would send it via a "special transport" in three to four day's. Rin had chosen the latter and was now patiently awaiting it so that she could make the appropriate medicine for Itachi. Speaking of whom, the silent member of the guild was now in a cafe eating dango and some sweet bean soup. He had nothing better to do and was awaiting a contact. As if on cue, his "contact" arrived taking a seat infront of him, smiling at him. The figure was wearing a blue jacket, black jean's and a red tank top.

"You let your hair out? how many time's have I told you that you look like a girl" chided the figure. Itachi didn't answer as he finished his dango and used a tissue to wipe his mouth, once done, he looked at the figure infront of him.

"Jealousy is...an unhealthy emotion, I can understand your anger...since you do not posses hair as long as mine..." said Itachi as he gazed at the figure. The figure's eye's twitched.

"Shut up you brat! I love my hair being short! I can grow it if I want to!" shouted the figure, making everyone look at them. The waiter came up to them,

"Ma'am if you would please quiet down, you are disturbing the other customer's..." said the waiter. The figure looked at the waiter and muttered a small nervous apology and turned to the other customer's.

"Sorry everyone! my...immature son over here doesn't know when to shut up!" muttered the figure as she levelled Itachi with a glare. Itachi just raised an eyebrow at the term "son". He watched as she sat down once more composing herself as she turned her glare on Itachi once more as he paid the bill.

"You seem...famished. do you require sustainance?" asked Itachi. The figure kept glaring at him..

"Stop talking like some high end scholar brat! and speak like a normal human!" scolded the figure. Itachi sighed. "Would you like something to eat?"

She then composed herself as she slyed an evil smirk which didn't go amiss by Itachi.

"Never expected you to be the kind to hit on older women, what's the matter? didn't you find anyone else your age?" chided the figure. Itachi's eyebrow's momentarily knitted together in confusion as his face became stoic as ever.

"I have no such desire" stated Itachi in a monotone voice as the figure infront of him sweatdropped. "Your really...something you know that?"

Itachi didn't answer as he kept his gaze on the woman. "Fine! just ask the two bit silencer over there for a sandwich or something..." muttered the woman. Itachi just called on the waiter and ordered the sandwich, while they waited, they conversed.

"So how is he?" asked the figure. Itachi just looked on and then answered "Level-headed than most of his teammate's, extremely loyal, he's seem to have acquired caution whenever undertaking a job, laid-bac..."

"I didn't ask for a damn personality analysis!" shouted the figure once more glaring at Itachi. Itachi sighed.

"He's fine..." answered Itachi as the figure infront of him settled down placing her arm's over her chest as she turned to him once more.

"And how are you doing?" asked the woman. Itachi didn't answer as he turned his gaze away from her.

"Well answer me! I know what you know! your dying aren't you?" asked the enraged figure. Itachi didn't answer.

"Look at me!" called the figure. Itachi looked back at her " Discharge your worries, there are other thing's of importance to converse about..."

"Don't shift the topic!" scolded the figure once more. Itachi grew agitated but willed himself to be patient as he stared at her and she stared back at him.

"I owe you my life atleast let me help you save your's!" pleaded the woman infront of him. Itachi didn't answer her as he got up. "Where are you going?"

"To a job, your free to accompany me if it pleases you, meet me at lake Scillora in half an hour, I trust you will be able to find the route there?" asked Itachi. "Yeah, fine..." muttered the woman as she ate the sandwich and watched Itachi leave. Once she finished the sandwich, she proceeded to pay the bil.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you must be confused, your son already paid for you..." explained the waiter as he went back to serving the other customer's.

"Stupid brat..." smiled the figure as she got up once more.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"Gaaaaaah! I told him to come here early! where is he!" shouted Markarov as he walked around the bar tale yelling obsceneties toward's a certain raven haired member.

"Erza! where is he?" asked Markarov. "Forgive me master, I do not know, he left home early, I assume he had come here directly..."

"Oh come on gramps, why do we need Itachi anyway? just tell us already!" complained Natsu. Markarov grumbled a bit before complying. "Fine!"

"Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy! I'm sending all of you on a job, this one is of extreme importance, it consist's of dealing with an association of dark guild's, their alliance is known as the balam alliance." stated Markarov as everyone listened on intently.

"There will be a legal alliance between some of the guild's in order to take them down namely the blue pegasus, Lamina scale and Cait shelter, they will be joining you on this job. This need's to be done and completed as soon as possible, do you understand? you have to set out right this instant..." commanded Markarov "It's a job that you cannot fail..."

"Alll right! finally!" shouted an enthusiastic Natsu, Gray nodded his head as well in agreement. Natsu them made fun of Gajeel stating that he was too weak to come on the mission.

"Hmph! I'm too good for mission's like that! go play baby, salamander!" teased Gajeel as he sat on the second floor showing his back to an enraged Natsu.

Itachi slowly entered the door and tilted his head to the right as a box went flying past him. Itachi raised a curious eyebrow as he turned his head back once more and dodged another box sent toward's his head.

"Itachi! you brat! I told you to come here early! and didn't I tell you never to evade a hit from the master of the guild!" shouted Markarov, the other's chuckled at the sight with Natsu grinning and Lucy smiling. Itachi paid him no mind as he went to the second floor ignoring a fuming Markarov. He gazed at the board and picked a job.

"And where are you going Itachi!" asked an enraged Markarov as Itachi came down from the second floor.

"A simple job Markarov-sama..." answered Itachi. "Oh no you don't! drop that flyer! your going with Natsu's team!" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he turned toward's a grinning Natsu.

"I refuse..." stated Itachi as he began walking away. Markarov's jaw dropped down to the ground as his eye's bulged out as did the other's in the guild. Whisper's abounding around them.

"Itachi-san never refused a job from the master before..." whispered Levy "Yeah, wonder what happened?..." asked Cana. Reed looked on confused as did the other member's of the guild. Regaining himself Markarov shouted at Itachi.

"Itachi! you are going on this mission whether you like it or not!" shouted Markarov as he grabbed Itachi with his enlarged titan hand. Only for Itachi to go...

*_POOF*_

_"A clone!" _thought a shocked Markarov. Gajeel roared out in laughter "Gehehehheh! see! I'm not the only one who think's that the job is a baby's job..."

"Oye Gajeel! shut your mouth! you stupid beaver!" shouted Natsu "What'd you say!"

In the midst of the daily argument, A crow flew in and sat on a surprised Erza's shoulder, Erza looked on skeptically as the crow then glowed a dark purple color and formed itself into a band attaching it to her hand. Erza looked on curiously and then smiled as she watched where Itachi had disappeared.

"Stupid Itachi...and his stupid arrogance, hmph! steal my thunder will he! No one upstage's the master of the guild!" shouted Markarov as everyone sweatdropped at his proclamation.

* * *

_**Lake Scillora**_

"Took you long enough" scoffed the woman who was leaning back on one of the rail's. Itachi didn't answer as he walked past her. She sighed as she walked beside him.

"So where are we going?"

"Oak town..." answered Itachi as they began their walk toward's the north eastern part of Fiore. The woman blinked at him "Isn't that where the phantom lord guild is?"

"Was..." corrected Itachi. "Really? what happened?"

"Markarov-sama...dismantled it" said Itachi as he walked along. "Oh, now I remember! there was a guild war wasn't there?" asked the woman. Itachi just nodded his head.

"Any particular reason why it happened?" asked the woman.

"Lucy Heartfelia was the cause, her father...had sanctioned the guild to retrieve her from Fairy tail, it seem's she ran away from home due to the abuse's from her father..." explained Itachi.

"Poor kid..." muttered the woman. Itachi didn't answer as they treaded along. "How's Rin? it's been a while since I saw her..."

"She's fine..." answered Itachi. The woman chuckled "Look's like I'm finally teaching you to talk normally aren't I?"

"Perharps..."

"So what's the job you picked?" asked the woman as she walked besides Itachi. "A relatively simple one..." answered Itachi as he gave her the flyer. The woman took it as she began to read it.

"You have got to be kidding me..." muttered the woman. Itachi smirked as he walked infront of her, but the woman didn't see it. She walked behind him grumbling and throwing obsceneties at the younger man infront of her.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"I can't believe him..." muttered a stunned Markarov as he looked at the copy of the job Itachi had taken. Mirajane came over to him.

"Master? is something wrong?" asked a curious Mirajane as she came up to him. "That idiot..." muttered Markarov.

"Master?" asked Mirajane once more. "Oh?" exclaimed a suprised Markarov as he turned to see Mirajane looking at him curiously.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Mirajane..." said a hearty Markarov. "Master.." glared Mirajane. Markarov immedeatly began sweating profusely. Just then Elfman came up to them.

"Mira nee-chan, did you see where Itachi-san went?" asked Elfman, he raised an eyebrow when he saw his master sweating profusely. "Master anything wrong?"

"Oh...nothing, nothing..." muttered a nervous Markarov. "So did you see Itachi-san? only a true man would have caught him to talk to him! I feel so ashamed!" sulked Elfman.

"Didn't he take a job in the morning?" asked a curious Mirajane.

"Master?" called Levy as she came up to them as well "Did you see Itachi-san? I wanted to show him my solid script spell's, I thought he would have come back by now..."

"He's still on the job, now all of you! get yourselves busy!" shouted Markarov as he comically waved a broom at them scaring everyone of them away except for Mirajane and a now newly arrived Gajeel.

"You should just tell them old man, I saw the job as well..." muttered Gajeel as he leaned on one of the pillar's.

"Master? which job did he take?" asked a now curious Mirajane. "It's not the job he's taken that concern's me Gajeel, Mirajane..."

"Then?" asked Gajeel.

"It's the rumour's floating about..." answered a now serious Markarov. "Rumour's?" asked Mirajane. Gajeel remained silent. Markarov nodded his head.

"There are rumour's abounding that after Phantom lord's defeat, a lieutenant of the dark guild known as grimoire heat had come there excavating for something, we still don't know what...but if I know Itachi, he's going there now to confront both the master and the lieutenant..." explained Markarov..

"But that's!"

"Suicide, yes I know, as strong as he maybe, taking two opponent's on at once especially with those rivaling such power could prove disastrous..." said Markarov.

"You don't mean?" asked a now surprised Gajeel. Markarov nodded his head.

"He could die..."

Both of them looked on in shock at the statement that had come out from their master's mouth. The reality had set in.

* * *

_**Oak town...unknown location...**_

_*BOOM*_

Two figure's skidded out of the smoke as they locked eye's with each other. The taller of two regained his stance as he looked at the opponent.

"I always wanted to fight the illusionist" smirked the man. Itachi didn't say anything as he observed the man infront of him. "Your reputation preceed's you Itachi Uchiha..."

"Unfortunately I cannot say the same for you Stinger-san..." said Itachi as he stood to his full height. _"I must use only magic when facing him, using the sharingan is a last resort..."_

"Heh, such arrogance..." stated Bluennote as he glared at Itachi. "But can you fly?"

Itachi's eyes momentarily widened as he felt a pull on his body, he withstood it as his surrounding's crashed into the ground. Itachi took his right hand and raised his index finger upward.

"Rise..." whispered Itachi as everything came back to stable motion. "Oh? you can use gravity magic as well? interesting..." muttered Bluenote as he disappeared and aimed a kick at Itachi's head. Itachi dodged it as he used his right hand as leverage supporting his whole body, he twirled around making his right leg hit both of Bluenote's legs, he made Bluenote trip, Bluenote was caught off guard as Itachi then kicked him in the stomach sending him upward and Itachi reeling back from the impact. Bluenote then reagined his stance in the air as he jumped back to the ground..

"Guess you drew the first shot..." muttered Bluenote. "but!"

Itachi felt a pull on his body as he was pulled toward's Bluenote, he smirked and punched through Itachi, making blood splatter around him "I drew first blood"

"Your confidence is your downfall" came Itachi's voice from his bloody body as it dissapeared. Bluenote gritted his teeth_ "An illusion! where is he!"_

Itachi then aimed a kick at his head as he missed, Bluenote took the opportunity to punch the aerial Uchiha, Itachi blocked it with his shoulder as he was sent skidding to the south of Bluenote. He regained his stance as Bluenote did the same. Itachi then decided to question him.

"What is your purpose here Stinger-san?" came Itachi's question as Bluenote's eye's glared at Itachi "that you would cause these people such misery? enslaving them?"

"Since your giving me such a work out, I'll tell you, we're trying to re-create Zeref's destroyed demon's Lullaby and Deliora using the device you saw before we battled..." explained Bluenote _"I better be careful with him, one wrong move and I could die, it goes either way, if I can catch Itachi messing up just once, I can kill him...but he's not using his full power...more like 60%..."_

"Why are you doing such a thing?" asked Itachi "It's not me who's doing it Itachi, but it's my master, I could care less of what he does..."

Itachi didn't answer as he looked on at another battle taking place on a cliff to his right.

"Worried Itachi?" came Bluenote's voice. Itachi returned his gaze to Bluenote.

"You shouldn't be, after all she is one of the ten wizaard saint's even though she hasn't been named as yet...surprising though, I thought she had died..." said Bluenote. Itachi didn't want to reveal anything as he got into a stance once more.

Bluenote then jumped forward aiming at Itachi, Itachi's neck tiltted to the right as the force from the impact shattered a rock behind him. Itachi caught his sleeve as he aimed a punch toward's his face, only for Bluenote to duck, two tree's behind Bluenote fell down as they both then locked their hand's together, Bluenote smirking at him and Itachi calmly staring at him, the ground beneath them shattered.

"You've lost..." stated Itachi as he jumped away from Bluenote leaving him confused. It struck him then as he couldn't move. _"Restriction magic! when did he!...the illusion! when he dissapeared?..."_

"It isn't my desire to kill you, I will tell you this once, leave with your master and never return here..." said Itachi as he glared at his opponent in front of him. Bluenote gritted his teeth as he struggled _"If I use my magic power to break this...then I will be even more vulnerable, I have to wait on master..."_

Itachi looked on and then turned his gaze upward's to the cliff where he watched a woman and an old man battle.

* * *

_**On the cliff...**_

"Where is she?" screamed the woman as she lunged at the old man. The old man dodged her and flipped over her aiming his finger at her back. She dodged a black bullet like projection form his finger as she came skidding to a halt.

"She does not know that you are alive, but she think's of you as weak..." muttered the old man.

"Don't screw around with me, Purehito!" shouted the woman. "It surprises me that you would call me by that name but I go by Hades now..."

"I don't care! where is she!" shouted the woman once more. "As I said before Ur, she does not think of you as her mother anymore..."

Ur made some handsign's as Hades then shot forth some more bullet's, she didn't dodge it as sh waited for the impact. "Ice make: shield!"

An explosion occured, once it cleared, Hades eye's widened as he was hit from behind from a hammer made of ice sending him skidding to a halt with Ur glaring at him. Hades got up once more regaining his stance. his eye's widened as he looked at her hand. "I will only say this once, return what you have stolen..."

Ur smirked "Sorry, no deal"

Hades then watched as Ur froze the device infront of him, smashing it into tiny pieces, she then threw the pieces into the ravine behind her.

"I do not care if your a ghost! you will die here arrogant child!" shouted Hades as he drew a formula. Ur looked on as she regained her stance.

_"Amaterasu formula 28..."_

Ur's eyes' widened as a blast consumed her, Hades smirked as he waited for the smoke to clear only to scoff when he found Itachi infront of her.

"Purple flare? ingenious...using it as a counter to stop the blast, I commend you child" stated Hades watching a weary Itachi infront of him. Itachi was doing his best to hide his weariness but it proved futile as the sweat dripped down from his brow, the cancelation had taken a great amount,, norammly he would have dodged it but this time he needed to protect. A ship then appeared above them covering them.

"Itachi..." whispered a shocked Ur.

"I look forward to battling you next time child but for now, you have caused my plan's to go down the drain, a minor set back, farewell.." said Hades as Bluenote then came and stood next to him. Hades just regarded him.

"You were beaten by a child? unforgivable..." stated Hades. "Sorry master, he caught me off guard."

"As expected of the illusionist..." said Hades as he dissapeared with Bluenote following quickly behind him.

"Wait!" shouted Ur as she raced to them. The ship then dissapeared into the sky above them "Tch...darn it..."

Itachi collapsed on one knee as sweat encompassed his forehead, Ur raced to him and helped him up. "Stubborn aren't you?"

Itachi gladly accepted the help as he got up "the amaterasu spell's are highly difficult to cancel especially with the purple flare flame's..." explained Itachi

_"Coupled with him being sick and dying, I'm surprised he's able to stand at all after that attack..." _thought Ur.

"What about that little device? they didn't seem to be worried that they lost it..." asked Ur.

"You need not worry, when I used restriction magic on Bluenote Stinger, I had placed a timer destructor spell on him, now if there are more of those device's in their ship, they will be rendered useless..." explained Itachi as he stood to his full height.

"Snealy little devil aren't you?" asked a smirking Ur. Itachi didn't reply as he began the treak down the cliff followed by Ur.

They began walking down the cliff, with the ruin's of a mine now destroyed behind them, they concentrated on reaching back home.

"Will you join Fairy tail?" asked Itachi.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do...heheheh, I can't wait to see my little pupil's face when he get's back and also beat the living hell out of Gildarts, that man owes me a ton of money..." chuckled an evil Ur. Itachi raised an amused eyebrow as he continued to walk.

"And your daughter?" asked Itachi...

"She's joined up with them..." answered Ur. "Do not worry, I believe you will see her sooner than later..."

"Maybe..." muttered Ur. They then collected their money and made their trip back to Magnolia town.

* * *

_**3 and a half hour's later...Fairy Tail...**_

Itachi and Ur slowly entered the guild as all activity stopped, signalling Itachi's arrival. Itachi went ahead followed by Ur.

"Hey...who's that old lady?" asked Warren. Ur's ear's twitched when she heard that, grabbing the nearest glass cup, she threw it at Warren. "Who the hell you callling old? you ugly little midget!"

Itachi looked back at the sight and sighed. Once when he turned back, he tilted his head to the right as he dodged another box thrown at him.

"You stupid brat! who told you to go on such a mission! you could have died!" shouted Markarov as all activity in the guild turned back to Itachi and Markarov.

"Forgive me Markarov-sama, my untimely demise was postponed since Ur-san had accompanied me..." explained Itachi. Markarov blinked.

"Ur?"

"Long time no see Markarov-sama, I hope your taking good care of Gray..." smiled Ur as she came up to him. Markarov's eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"You!he! Gray!..." sputtered Markarov as he turned his glare to Itachi. "You have alot of explaining to do!"

"I am aware..."

* * *

**AN: And done! oh yeah, in this fic, Erza joined the guild before Gray, as for how Ur is alive, it will be explained in the next chapter anyway! tc and God bless! :D**

**And review please!**


	12. Scarlet sunset, Raven nightfall

**AN: So like I said, I'll explain how Ur is alive in this chapter and also some point's to keep in mind, Gray joined the guild a year after Erza since he followed Ur's advice to go to the west and find other strong mages. Yes this is my edited timeline for this fic. Will make a detailed one, later on and post it on my profile. For now Onward with the story! and also Ur is powered up not because she's alive and she's been training but also because she's acquired a new power. The Galuna island arc does occur but for a completely different reason, enslavement of the whole village, and Natsu's team free them and the battle between Gray and Lyon also occur's.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Scarlet Sunset., Raven nightfall...**

"It was a year after I left Erza in your care that I travelled to the land of Islvan, I had heard of a powerful mage capable of freezing even the vast ocean's..." said Itachi as Markarov looked on in his seat.

"Gee, I'm flattered" said a bored Ur. Itachi paid her no mind as he continued on.

"I had seeked her out for training, I believed perharp's I could master the "ice make molding magic"...but my body proved incompatible with it, hence I abandoned the quest..." said Itachi. "I had then gone into the town known as Brago, to my surprise I had found people digging away at the ice..." explained Itachi

"But I thought the ice shelled spell was permanent..." asked a curious Markarov "And no amount of tool's or magic could destroy it?"

"It is..." came Ur's voice, she was sitting on a chair with her hand's folded over her chest and her leg's crossed over each other, she opened her eye's as she began her explanation.

"I don't know who but someone had managed to melt the ice, but what was really surprising was that my body was intact, like it had been restored but I felt very weak at the time explained Ur

"The tool's had done barely any damage, I had ignored them and had gone back on my journey, a day later I had heard that Zeref's demon was alive and it was reaking havoc. This proved very surprising so I journeyed there once more...there was an immeasurable amount of damage present. After searching for a minute duration of time, I had found Ur-san unconcious..." explained Itachi.

"But what was really surprising was when I woke up" interrupted Ur. Markarov looked on curiously. Ur had a serious expression on her face as she looked at Markarov.

"Somebody had implanted dragon lacrima into my body, that of an ice dragon..." stated Ur. Markarov's eye's widened at the fact._ "Just like Laxus..."_

"So now you can use..."

"Dragon slayer magic? yeah..." stated Ur. Itachi however was silent after that, he had felt a prescence that day, an evil one.

"When I asked some of the people around me, they said a man with eye's which turned from red to purple had melted to ice...as for who implanted the lacrima, I don't know..." stated Ur. Markarov immedeatly turned to the now silent Itachi.

"Itachi?" asked a curious Markarov. Itachi didn't answer as he was lost in thought. _"He look's worried..."_ thought Ur.

"Itachi?" called out Markarov once more. Itachi blinked as he looked up to Markarov "My apologies, I was lost in thought."

"As Ur-san said, after that, I had tended to her wound's but she ran away when she heard that the demon was alive...in order to face it once more..." explained Itachi. "It was..."

"Reckless, yeah, yeah, I know, so shut up already brat!" scolded Ur. Marakrov just smirked..

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_X777_

_"Oye kid! just leave me alone already! I'll deal with that stupid monster!" shouted Ur. Itachi paid her no mind as he watched Deliora approach them._

_"You would wish to die once more?" asked Itachi. "That's none of your business! now get out of here!" shouted an enraged Ur._

_Itachi didn't respond as he dodged a swipe from the monster. "Tch, stubborn brat..." muttered Ur as she jumped back as well._

_Itachi observed Deliora as a jewel on it's head began glittering. Ur immedeatly grew alarmed as she shouted at Itachi._

_"Brat! get out of there now!"_

_*BOOM*_

_As the smoke cleared, Ur looked on frantically. "Kid! you alright?"_

_"Your worries are misplaced Ur-san..." came his voice from behind her as Ur turned back to see Itachi, with his hand's folded over his chest, and his cloak spraying in the wind. Itachi dodged a slap from her as she shouted at him._

_"What the hell is wrong with you! your treating that monster like some game!" shouted Ur._

_Itachi didn't say anything as he pointed a finger to the monster's chest. "It's already weakened from the spell that you had cast, hence heed my request"_

_"Talk in english you stupid brat!" shouted Ur once more. Itachi sighed. "Use your ice make magic and form a spear, take aim and throw it at Deliora's chest..."_

_"I'm not taking order's from a stupid brat!"_

_Itachi didn't answer as he dodged the magic beam from Deliora, the next thing that Ur saw was a purple flame like lance formed into Itachi's hand as he jumped. She watched as he threw it at the monster's chest. Purple flame erupted onto it's chest as it cried out in pain. Itachi then brought two finger's infront of his face._

_"Disappear..."_

_The flame stopped as it turned into ice and froze the monster, it then crumbled to bit's. Ur looked on in shock, no word's emitting from her mouth as Itachi jumped down infront of her and looked at her.._

_"Y-you...H-how did!"_

_"It was beacause of your effort's, it was already weakened since you had cast the ice shelled spell, this is why I had asked you to do such a thing..." explained Itachi._

_"Full of surprises aren't you brat?" smirked Ur as she got up. Itachi didn't answer as he gazed at the fallen bit's of ice._

_*Flashback within a flashback(just roll with it...)_

_"Do not tell her that it was me who implanted the lacrima into her body, this is the least I can do since I abandoned her and left her alone to raise our daughter..." muttered the man..._

_"I understand" said Itachi._

_"I'm dying, at best I'll be alive for another two year's, please take care of her, I know it's a great burden I'm placing on you since you are just a child but please..."_

_Itachi just nodded his head as he watched the man leave the building..._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"I see" said Markarov "but how do you plan on explaining this to Gray?"

"You leave that to me Markarov-sama" stated Ur as she let her hand's fall freely to her side. Markarov turned toward's her. Itachi then opened his eye's as he looked to Markarov.

"Markarov-sama, what do you know of a man known as Purehito?" asked Itachi. Markarov looked surprised as he turned to Itachi.

"He was the second guild master of Fairy tail before me..." said Markarov. Itachi didn't answer as he held a questioning look.

"He's the master of the dark guild known as grimoire heart" stated Ur. Markarov's eye's widened. "I refuse to believe that!"

"It's true Markarov-sama, on our previous mission, we encountered both him and his lieutenant, Bluenote stinger, we managed to subdue both of them by destroying a device..." said Itachi.

"That device's sole purpose was to recreate Zeref's destroyed demon's namely Lullaby and Deliora..." continued Itachi.

"Does it still exist?" asked Makrarov. "No, I destroyed it..." said Ur.

"I see..." mused Markarov. "We'll deal with them when the time come's as for now, we have to induct our newest S class mage shouldn't we?"

"Agreed..." said Itachi. Ur looked on as Markarov came up to her. "Where would you like your guild mark?"

She then placed her hand on her stomach, "Right here..."

Marakrov then gave her the fairy tail mark on her stomach, it was black in color and of considerable size "Welcome to Fairy tail" smiled Markarov.

"It's an honour..." said a smiling Ur. Itachi looked on plainly as Markarov then led her out of the room. He leaned on the railing's of the room as he looked upward's, lost in thought...

_"Black eye's transitioning to red..." _mused Itachi as he looked on upward's.

* * *

_**With Markarov...**_

"All of you! let me introduce you to our newest S class member! Ur! she is also a candidate for the ten wizard saint's!" shouted Markarov..

"Woah...that old lady is..." stuutered a wide eyed Warren...

"No...No way..." muttered a surprised Levy.

"Another S class member, just how much more will we grow?" asked Freed as he looked on at Ur. "Be happy Freed! more party time!" shouted Bickslow as he swayed his tongue from right to left.

"Hmph, she's nothing special..." muttered Evergreen as she glared at the woman. "I wonder how strong she is..." mused Cana as she drank a barrel of her favoured liquid.

"A new member, the guild just keep's growing eveyday..." smiled Mirajane. "Where's Itachi-san?" asked Nab as he looked around for the raven haired member. Ur caught on as she turned her head to the second floor.

"Brat! get down here! your guid's calling for you!" shouted Ur. Everyone looked on in surprise at the way Ur treated Itachi like a child.

"Geheheh, Uchiha's finally got what's coming to him!" chuckled Gajeel as he watched from the second floor. Itachi slowly came down as he looked on boredly at Ur.

"Don't give me that stupid look brat!" scolded Ur. Itachi looked on as everyone silently chuckled. "Hey Itachi come here for a sec!"

"Yes Marakarov-sama?" asked Itachi as he came up to them.

"Can you go bring back Erza and the other's from their mission, I just got word that they finished up with their mission..." explained Markarov. Itachi just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Itachi..." apologised Markarov. "you have nothing to apologise for..." said Itachi as he went out of the guild.

"Itachi-san!" called Levy as she rushed out of the guild. Itachi stopped as he turned around waiting for Levy

"Yes?"

"Err...uh...can we go on a job tommorow? I wanted to show you how much I've improved in my solid script spell's..." asked a nervous Levy. Itachi then looked on as he answered her.

"If you wish to..."

"Thank's Itachi-san! and here you can use this to get to where Erza and the other's are! you don't need to use your transportation spell. I have an eight year contract with it, so I can use it twice every month..." smiled Levy as she gave Itachi a scroll. Itachi took it in his hand and whispered a silent thank you and started walking down the road with Levy watching him go.

"He pushes himself too hard..." said Ur as she watched Itachi leave. "I know..." said Markarov as he watched Itachi leave.

"You already know then..." asked Ur. "I'm aware, he doesn't have much time left..." answered Markarov. Mirajane, Gajeel and Cana had heard their conversation, curiosity had settled on them. They would confront their master later about the matter.

* * *

_**With Erza...**_

"That's enough!" shouted Erza. Natsu and his whole team stopped fighting the rune knight's as they looked on astonished at Erza. Her bang's fell infront of her face, covering it.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, I will take full responsibilty...you can...take Jellal away..." said Erza. The member's of her team grew shocked at the proclamation as Jellal smirked. He stopped as he recalled something..

"Erza!" shouted an enraged Natsu

"That's it...the color of your hair, I remember now..." smiled Jellal as he was then taken away. Erza looked on shocked as they took Jellal away.

"Farewell Erza..."

"Farewell..." whispered Erza.

* * *

_**2 hour's later...**_

"Hey did you guy's see Erza anywhere?" asked Gray as he looked at the other member's of his guild.

"No idea..." muttered a dissapointed Natsu. "Just give her some time, she need's to be alone right now..." said Lucy..

"Yeah...just give Erza-san some time..." agreed Wendy as she stared off into the distance.

* * *

_**Ruin's of Niravana...**_

Erza was sitting on the ground, her hand's on her knee's looking down at the ruin's of Nirvana. Memories embroiled her mind about Jellal.

_xxflashbackxx_

_"Jellal Fernandes! that's got to be a pain to remember!"_

_"Coming from a boy named Wally Buchanan? I just know I'm going to forget that one" chuckled Jellal. Wally ignoed him as he turned to Erza._

_"What about you Erza?" asked a curious Wally. "I'm Erza, just Erza..." answered a smiling Erza._

_"That's kind of sad..." muttered a dissapointed Jellal. He then grabbed Erza's hair "H-Hey!"_

_"Such beautiful scarlet hair...that's it!" exclaimed Jellal "Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet!"_

_"Why don't we" what just like that!" muttered a sweatdropping Wally. _

_"Erza...Scarlet..." said Erza trying to test out he rname, it sounded just right with her. "It's the colour of your hair, that way! I'll never forget it!"_

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"J-Jellal..." whispered Erza, tear's streaked down her face as she silently cried for losing her friend, there was something more between them but no one would say it. She cried out loudly in agony and in sorrow for losing a friend as the sunset that day painted the sky with the color of her hair. Erza didn't look up to see the beautiful sunset, she was dying on the inside looking at the abyss below her. It went on for an hour, her crying never stopped. The sound of footstep's brought her out of her sorrow but she refused to look up.

"Who-whoever...y-you are...just leave me alone..." whispered Erza. The figure didn't say anything as it went and sat down besides Erza. Erza didn't look up to see who it was, she thought no she knew it was either Natsu, Gray or Lucy. She didn't care who it was, she kept crying her heart out, when she stopped, she stole a glance at who it was that was sitting next to her. She was shocked.

"B-brother!" exclaimed Erza

"Have you ever stopped to realise why you actually call me your brother?" asked Itachi as he gazed up at the star's. Erza didn't answer as she looked on at him.

"We do not share the same blood...and you know almost nothing about me" continued Itachi. Erza glared at him "That's not true! I know your not off this world! I know you were a prodigy in your world!"

Itachi grew momentarily surprised as he turned to her "Rin-san told you that?"

Erza just nodded her head. Itachi didn't answer as he looked upward. "Do you feel inferior to me? after learning that I was as Rin-san said a "prodigy"? "

"T-that's!.." stopped Erza as she looked down at the ground once more.

"You shouldn't..." stated Itachi. "You are not me, you are who you are...do not compare yourself to me"

Erza didn't answer as she looked down once more, tear's falling from both her eye's. "Did she tell you that I had a younger brother in my world?"

Erza's head snapped up in surprise as she looked at Itachi. "From your expression, I guess she did not..."

"N-no...she didn't..." whispered Erza.

"Do not think that you are a substitute for him, you adopted me as your own elder brother and in time so did I...the past is behind me, I still hold regret's but in the life that I live now, I will atone for it..." explained Itachi. "What connect's us is not our blood...rather our hearts.."

Erza looked on surprised at Itachi as tear's freely fell from her eye's. "When I look at you, I see a reflection of myself...I never said this to my younger brother but..."

Erza looked on as Itachi turned toward's her, his eye's closed and a true smile embedded on his face "I'm proud of you..."

Every activity ceased in Erza's body as she stared wide eyed at Itachi.

* * *

_xxflahsbackxx_

_"My dad always say's he proud of me, it's such a bother man..."_

_"Heh, same here, my brother say's the same thing but I know he doesn't mean it..."_

_"I wish I didn't have a brother...such an annoyance..."_

_"I'll agree with ya!...wish he could die!"_

_"Brother's are useless, especially elder one's, he's such a loser..."_

_"I'll agree with that..."_

_"Wish I could just __**kill **__my brother..."_

_xxend flashbackxx_

* * *

Why would people hate their brother's this much? was the question playing in Erza's mind, when faced with a brother like Itachi, Erza grew angry at those who would treat their brother's as trash. Itachi wasn't prepared as he was hugged by Erza. He was momentarily shocked but slowly as he had learned, he placed a hand on her back, hugging her back, this was new to Itachi as Erza sobbed into his shirt.

_"I might have...lost Jellal but I still have my older brother..." _thought a crying Erza.

Itachi just looked on and turned his gaze to the sky observing the sunset, he watched as it transitioned from a scarlet red to a raven black, night had fallen.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"Alright old man, spill it!" said Gajeel "What's wrong with Uchiha? even I can sense that he's not himself..."

"It does not concern you Gajeel, if Itachi want's to tell you, he will" stated Markarov who sat on the table.

"We're member's of the same guild as well! we have a right to know!" protested Cana. Mirajane and Elfman looked on but Markarov was unrelenting. "It is not my place to say!"

"Fine! does Erza know about this?" asked an enraged Gajeel. "No she does not..." answered Markarov.

"What!" asked a shocked Cana. Markarov slowly opened his eyes as he gazed at the people in front of him

"Itachi-san hasn't told even Erza?" asked a curious Mirajane.

"He hasn't! and now! get out of here all of you!" shouted Markarov "Go get yoruselve's some job's!"

They conceeded as they began to move away from him. Markarov sighed as Ur came up next to him. "They're bound to ask me next..." came Ur's voice.

"Don't tell them anything...it's Itachi's wish if he want's to tell them..." said Markarov.

"True...but what happens? when they do find out" asked Ur.

"We'll deal with that when it happen's as for now, we should focus on Gildarts arrival in the next few days" said Markarov.

"Heh, that lazy bum owes me a ton of money..." muttered Ur. Markarov just smirked "All the more reason for you to freeze him if he doesn't have it..."

* * *

**AN: Wow! this must be the shortest chapter I've written ever! oh well, I promise thing's will pick up from the next chapter...review! and God bless :D and no the chapter's won't be this short from now on so no worries!**


	13. The will to sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 13: The will to sacrifice...**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"Who the hell do you think your trying to fool!"

The conquest of Niravana had ended on a fairly high note, save for Jellal's capture. Erza had walked past it due to some comfort from her brother. Itachi had then brought them back to Fairy tail, the smallest of the group both in stature and age, Wendy Marvell had now joined their group since a guild was created just for her, after the fall of Nirvana, her guild master had disappeared thanking Natsu and the other members of the alliance. Wendy with no place to go had found comfort in Erza who had offered her a place in Fairy tail, she had looked to Itachi, who nodded back. He kept his distance as he watched the member's of team Natsu bid goodbye to their allies from their respective guild's. He then walked ahead of them, they caught up of course with Natsu throwing obsceneties at him. Itachi paid him no mind of course, that only fueled his rage even more. Wendy had walked next to Erza ever since, something of an older sister had fashioned itself into Wendy's eyes when she saw Erza. She had nervously asked Erza if that was her older brother, she had replied with a smile nodding her head, a trait rarely seen in her. Erza had asked her if she wanted to talk to Itachi. She had replied nervously. Itachi was intimidating to her. Erza just smiled at her.

_"He just like's being alone at time's..."_

That was what Erza had said to her. Wendy would then befriend the Uchiha when he was alone. And that had proved fruitful to her when Itachi had acknowledged her prescense. New bond's haf been forged and Wendy was happy, she now knew someone who was like an elder brother to her including the whole of team Natsu. Little did she know that, her family was about to get a lot lot bigger. Both emotionally and in number. She looked forward to it. Itachi now noted that there were three dragon slayer's in the guild. He deemed it as good. They were growing bit by bit. With the inclusion of Ur and Wendy, their guild was stronger now. Itachi had kept his gaze on Gray, he knew an outburst was prone now. He had expected no...he anticipated it, they reached Fairy tail, Itachi wanted to leave but he had promised to take Levy on a job and he wouldn't break a promise now. he slowly treaded back into the noisy guild now known as his home. Itachi stayed at the entrance, much to his displeasure, the reunion had occured much sooner than he had expected. And he was to bear the brunt of it.

"What...what the hell is this..." muttered a shocked Gray. Ur had seen him and he had seen her. She slowly got up.

"No...no way..." muttered Gray as Ur came closer to him step by single step. "Oye! Gray-teme? what's wrong?" asked a curious Natsu.

"Your supposed to be dead!" shouted Gray as he pointed to Ur.

"Is that the kind of welcome I get from my cute little pupil?" smlied Ur as Gray looked on in shock.

"Who the hell are you trying to fool!" shouted Gray "My master died sealing Deliora! she said good bye! whoever you are, I won't forgive you for impersonating her!"

Gray lunged at her as Ur sighed _"Knew this wasn't going to be easy..."_

*_CLASH*_

Gray's eyes widened as he looked at the ice sword infront if him, blocking his ice sword.. _"Ice make!"_

Ur looked on calmly at him as she searched his shocked eyes. Gray looked on confused. Ur took that moment to push her weight behind the sword sending Gray skidding back. Gray looked on, the epitome of surprise etched in his figures. Ur's ice sword dissolved as she smirked at him.

"Do you still blame that stripping habit of your's on me?" chided Ur. Gray's eyes widened.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"After I finish my training with the witch, I'm out of here Lyon" said a young Gray. He wasn't prepared as a fist thumped down on his head._

_"Ow!"_

_"How dare you call your master a witch!" shouted an enraged Ur. Gray rubbed his head "Hmph! I don't care..."_

_"Why are you stripping here?" asked a frantic Ur. Gray blinked as surprise then shone on his face "What?...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"This is all your fault! I have this stupid stripping problem because of you!" shouted an angered Gray._

_"My fault!" shouted an enraged Ur. The townspeople chuckled as they watched Ur sent Gray flying into the sky._

_"hahahahahha!" chuckled a happy Leon as he watched Gray fall drom the sky onto a snowfield._

_"Shut up Lyon!" shouted an enraged Gray._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"It...it can't be..." muttered a disbelieving Gray. "Hey! leave Gray alone! you banshee!" shouted Natsu as he charged toward's Ur. Only to be yanked back by Itachi who held him by the scruff of his neck..

"What the! Itachi! let me go!" shouted Natsu. Itachi was unrelenting as he held on to Natsu. Markarov looked on as well, this reminded him of an incident year's ago when Itachi had come back and Erza had lunged at him. He chuckled.

_"So that's Natsu Dragneel...and the red haired girl must be Erza Scarlet, Itachi's younger sister...they don't look much alike when it come's to their hair but I can really tell that they're related by even their postures..." _thought Ur as she shifted her attention back to a shocked Gray.

"How...H...ow a...re...you...alive!"

"To tell you the truth Gray, even I don't know, when I woke up, Deliora was freed and Itachi was tending to my wound's..." explained Ur. Gray's eyes widened as he turned to Itachi.

"You knew she was alive!" asked an enraged Gray. Itachi just nodded his head as he looked on at Gray.

"You bastard! why didn't you tell me!" shouted an enraged Gray. Itachi lifted his eyes to meet Gray's.

"She had requested me not to..." answered Itachi.

"That's crap! you knew something and you didn't even tell me! why the hell did I even look up to you! Your nothing but a liar!" shouted Gray. Erza readied herself, she knew Gray was going to attack Itachi.

"Gray!" scolded Urza. Itachi placed a hand on Erza's shoulder willing her not to interfere, at the next moment, Gray lunged at him as a punch implanted itself on Itachi's face. Itachi didn't even stagger back nor did he flinch. Erza looked on in shock as she moved to push Gray away from Itachi. Itachi's eyes slowly opened as he took a step back from a panting Gray who was glaring at him. Ur looked on in shock as she moved to hit Gray. The whole guild gasped at the sight. Itachi's voice broke Ur movement towards him. Itachi's eyes held guilt in them as his eyes travelled to the ground.

"I shall take my leave Markarov-sama..." said Itachi, Markarov looked on in surprise as Itachi didn't even turn to him and left the guild.

"Brother!" called Erza. She then turned her glare on Gray "I won't forgive you for that, Gray..."

Gray wasn't ready as a fist thumped down on his head. "Ow!"

"What did you go and do that for? I was the one who told him not to tell you!" shouted an enraged Ur as she reprimanded Gray. Gray slowly looked up to her as she sighed and a smile crept onto her face.

"You've grown a lot haven't you?" smiled Ur. She wasn't prepared as she was tackled by Gray as he hugged her. Ur smiled as she ran her hand through Gray's hair.

"I...really missed you...I'm sorry..." muttered Gray.

"I missed you too, you stupid brat" said a smiling Ur. Erza smiled at the sight as she then excused herself and exited the guild.

* * *

_**With Itachi...**_

Itachi sighed as he sat down near the bark of a tree and gazed at the star's, night had fallen and he was weary from the journey adding to the fact that he was suffering and his vision was slowly detiorating. He silently prayed to whoever it was that was watching him that he was grateful that he had procured alternate mean's than using his sharingan and his mangekyou sharingan, he slowly opened his eyes once more as he looked up to the black raven sky.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Your nothing but a liar!" shouted an enraged Gray..._

_"Itachi...you always used to tell me "later, later" and in the end, it was all just lies..." muttered Sasuke as he walked to an edo tensei Itachi._

_"This is why he was such a good shinobi, when he was alive, he never told a single truth...he was nothing but a liar..." said Kabuto as his gaze landed on Sasuke..._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

Itachi sighed as a pitiful smile graced his face _"Even here...I guess my nature stay's the same even if I did die..."_

The sound of footsteps brought his attention to the right as his eyes landed on Erza as she came up to him and sat next to him. Itachi watched on as she sat next to him.

"Why are you here Erza?" asked Itachi as his gaze shifted back to the stars. "I'm sorry for what Gray did..."

"You need not apologise for his action's, he had a right to be angry..." answered Itachi. Erza silently grew angry, Itachi always did that, he justified others action's even if they did some form of harm to him, when she had confronted him about it, he had just shrugged it off making her even angrier. That was the least thing on Itachi's mind, the man who had implanted dragon's lacrima into Ur had proved quite curious. He just said that he was Ur's husband and had dissapeared.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"I ask you only this, look after her and my daughter, I know this is a great burden since you are just a child but grant me this request..." said the man. Itachi nodded his head as he watched the man and for the faintest second. he had felt he was under genjutsu. The moment he felt that, he released it. His eyes widened as he watched the man's appearance changed._

_HIs hair grew longer, nearly reaching his waist. And a reddish armour was present over him. Itachi's eyes widened as he called out to him._

_"Wait!"_

_And then he was gone, without a single trace. Itachi looked on as worry laced his features. Someone else besides him was in this world..._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

Itachi made a mental note to question Ur on her husband when she was alone or to invite her to talk to him one day. He needed to know who that man was.

"What will happen to Jellal now?" asked Erza. Itachi looked at her and then back to the sky.

"He will be imprisoned...I do not believe they will kill him, he hold's much knowledge." explained Itachi.

"I see..." mused a saddened Erza.

"I have a feeling that you will see him once more in the future..." said Itachi as he got up. Erza looked on surprise. Itachi then offered up a hand as he helped her get up.

"Would you like to eat?" asked Itachi. "Yes, I'm hungry as well..." answered Erza. Itachi then walked ahead of her.

"Brother! no more dango!" called Erza as she ran up to him. "Then forget any blissful dream of ever eating strawberry flavoured cake again..." came Itachi's retort.

"That's not fair!"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"I want you to apologise to Itachi when you see him again? got it?" asked Ur. "Yeah...fine..." muttered Gray.

"So how did you beat Deliora anyway Ur-san?" asked Lucy. Ur then took her attention to Lucy and Juvia who were sitting behind her.

"I didn't" came Ur's answer. "Say what?" asked Gray.

"Like I said, I didn't...tall, dark and broody did" answered Ur.

"Your kidding!" retorted Gray. Ur turned to him once more "Gray, didn't I tell you once that there are more powerful mages in the world than me?"

"Yeah...but..."

"But nothing, that brat's one of those people and you'll apologise to him when you see him again got it?" asked Ur.

"Alright! already..." muttered Gray. Ur smirked.

"Gray-sama! you have such a beautiful master! Juvia wish she had her as Juvia's master" came Juvia's voice. Gray groaned. Ur blinked as she nudged Gray in the shoulder.

"Oh-ho! you got yourself a girlfriend as well Gray? my little bity pupil's all grown up!" chided Ur. A tick mark grew on Gray's forehead as he glared at Ur.

"Sooo when can I be expecting my grandkids?" asked a smirking Ur. Gray's face turned red with embarrasment.

"You shut your mouth you witch!" shouted Gray. Ur faked looking hurt.

"And here I wanted to name those kids of your's...now your just making me hurt..." said a mock hurt Ur.

"Fight me!" came Natsu's voice as he pointed to Ur. Ur blinked "Huh?"

"Don't mind him Ur-san, he does that to almost everyone" said a smilng Cana.

"Oh..."

"Fight me right now! Gray said that your as strong as Gildarts and Itachi! now come on!" shouted Natsu as he raced towards Ur. Ur sighed and froze Natsu.

"Now Gray, as I was saying about my grandkids..." continued Ur. "Go bother someone else!" shouted Gray.

"Okay then I will..." smiled Ur. Gray began sweating.

"Now then, Juvia is it? since your going to be Gray's blushing bride to be, let me tell you all about when he was litlle..." smiled Ur.

"Juvia would love to hear about Gray-sama's childhood" squealed Juvia. Ur smiled.

"Your in the doghouse now bro" came Jet's voice. Wendy chuckled as she looked on at the guild. After Itachi had left, everyone had welcomed her and had even threw a party for her. Her cat, Carla had grown accustomed as well to the noisiness. It was a welcome relief for her. Gajeel looked down from the second floor as he gazed at Happy and Carla..

_"Why!...why! we're all dragon slayers! why don't I have a cat! I need one!" _thought a frantic Gajeel as he glared at Natsu and Wendy.

* * *

_**Next day...**_

The church bell's of Magnolia town had began to ring, signaling only one thing to the member's of Fairy tail and to the people of Magnolia town.

"Gildarts is coming back!" shouted an excited Natsu. All the member's of Fairy tail had roared out together in joy, well everyone except Itachi, Ur and Markarov. Itachi paid him no mind as talking to Gildarts would only mean him trying to break Itachi's emotionless face. It was a true fact that the Uchiha had a sense of humour but it was very rare to find him displaying it. Ur on the other hand, waited patiently so that she could get back all the money Gildarts had taken from her when he was on his hundread year quest. Markarov paid him no mind as well. he already knew the outcome of the hundread year mission. He had already returned once. This was just him coming back to stay here in Magnolia town, he welcomed the change though, it was a welcome from Itachi's coldness and Ur's nagging.

The town then began to shift, "the Gildarts shift" as it was come to be called was an infamous shift in which the town centred only Fairy tail, creating a pathway straight to it. Itachi was nowhere to be seen however, Erza was present in the guild as well as Gray and Ur and the other member's of Fairy tail. Erza had grown a little colder to Gray ever since the previous day's installment. Gray had apologised. She had coldly told him to go apologise to Itachi and that she would forgive him after that, but all of Gray's efforts to locate the prodigy had failed. He then decided that if he saw Itachi anytime, he would go and apologise to him. The reason for the Gildarts shift was mostly because Gildarts crash magic would nonchalantly act on it's own when he would be laid back destroying certain people's home's. The member's of Fairy tail patiently awaited his arrival. The man slowly walked to the entrance of the guild, a small bag hung over his back, and a brown cloak covering his whole body save for his dirty black boot's.

"Hmmm? a new guild?" muttered Gildarts as he inspected the "new guild".

"Gildarts! fight me!" shouted Natsu as he ran toward's the man, with the casual flick of his wrist, Gildarts sent Natsu flying to the ceiling of the guild.

"Maybe later..."

"He's still so strong..." said an awe struck Natsu as he stayed dangling from the ceiling.

"Oh? and new faces as well!" exclaimed Gildarts. "Oye Gildarts..." came a voice.

Gildarts turned to see Markarov sitting on a table, looking nonchalant about Gildarts arrival. "Oh master! gahahaahhaha!"

"Gildarts, you stupid red haired hippie..." came another voice. "Hmm?" mused Gildarts as he turned around to come face to face with his dreaded nightmare..

"Eh...er...Ur!" exclaimed a shocked Gildarts.

"Where's my money Gildarts? you said you would pay me back didn't you?" came Ur's sweet deathly voice.

"Well...I...er...you se.e..." stuttered Gildarts trying to shift the conversation.

"You stupid pervert! how many fling's did you get on with my money huh?" shouted Ur. Cana groaned and shook her head feeling ashamed of her "father".

"What's wrong Cana?" asked Lucy as she sat next to her. "Nothing...nothing at all.."muttered Cana. The guild chuckled as they watched their strongest member was being beaten down by the fourth strongest member.

"I should just freeze you and throw you into the damn ocean!" came Ur's voice. "I'm sorry! I'll pay you back really!" pleaded Gildarts.

"That's what you said last time when we met!" muttered an enraged Ur. Gildarts chuckled as he slowly became serious.

"How come your here? I thought you didn't want to join a guild?" asked a curious Gildarts.

"I had nothing better to do...that brat, Itachi asked me as well so I came here." answered Ur. "Hm? Itachi?" asked a curious Gildarts.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Gildarts, Ur looked on for some reason Gildarts had a solemn look on his face. Gildarts then looked around and found Erza sitting next to Bisca and Alzack.

"Erza!" called Gildarts. Erza looked to him as a smile played out on her face. "Gildarts-san?"

"Where's your brother?" asked Gildarts

"I do not know, he left early in the morning," replied Erza. Gajeel looking down at them from the second floor spoke up.

"Uchiha left for a job early in the morning..." answered Gajeel as he went back to his brooding of not having any cat of his own.

"A job?" asked a curious Gildarts. "I'm sure you can talk to the brat when he get's back" said Ur.

"Yeah, maybe...is Rin in her apartment or is she at Porlyusica's?" asked Gildarts.

"She's at her apartment Gildarts, you should go see her." said Markarov, but a hidden message laid under his eyes as Gildarts looked on. He nodded his head.

"I'll see all of you later!" replied a chuckling Gildarts "Don't cause too much problems for master now!"

"Your one to talk..." muttered Gildarts. "I'm coming with you, I need to meet Rin as well..." said Ur as she made her way out of the guild followed by Gildarts.

"What was that about?" asked a curious Gray. Erza and Natsu looked on as the two S class member's left the guild.

* * *

_**With Gildarts and Ur...**_

"Did you find it?" asked Ur as they treaded along to Rin's apartment. Gildarts sighed as he walked along. Ur looked wide eyed at him.

"You didn't?"

"No...I didn't..." answered Gildarts. Ur grabbed him by the collar of his neck, as Gildarts didn't meet her gaze.

"He's going to die! what were you doing for all that time!" asked a frantic Ur.

"I did find it...but it was destroyed, the land was barren, the herb's were dead." answered Gildarts. Ur slowly released the grip she was holding on him as she sighed.

"I searched the area for month's. Not even a single shred of those flowers were left." continued Gildarts. Ur sighed. "This is not good..."

They then soon found their way to Rin's apartment, waiting for her to answer the door. The door slowly opened revealing Rin in a brown tank top and blue jean's.

"Gildarts-san! and Ur-san! come in..." asked Rin. "How have you been Rin?" asked Gildarts as he slowly entered the apartment followed by Ur. Gildarts stopped when he saw Porlyusica in Rin's apartment.

"The old witch! came into the city! this is rich!" chuckled Gildarts. "Shut your mouth Gildarts!" shouted Porlyusica as she threw a slipper to his face. Gildarts crawled out in agony as he slowly seated himself on the couch.

"When did you get back Gildarts-san? asked Rin as she seated herself next to Ur.

"Just...now..." muttered Gildarts as he rubbed his face to ease the pain. Rin's face slowly turned serious.

"Did you find it?"

"No...I didn't, the land was barren, the herb's were destroyed..." answered GIldarts. "I was afraid of this..." muttered Porlyusica. Rin sighed as well "It's all right, Porlyusica-sama..."

"I'll have to use "**that**" when the time is right..." answered Rin.

"Rin..." whispered Porlyusica. Ur looked on "Use what? Rin?"

"It's...something I designed just for this sole scenario, if it ever happened." answered Rin "I was hoping not to use it but...Itachi-chan's eyesight is failing him and the disease that he suffered from in my world carried onto him here..." explained Rin.

"You need not do such a reckless thing Rin!" scolded Porlyusica. Rin sighed.

"Itachi-chan's...like a little brother to me Porlyusica-sama, and I owe his cousin my life as well..." answered Rin. Porlyusica silenced herself as she turned her gaze to a window.

"Wait...Rin, you not thinking of..." Ur let the sentence draw out. Gildarts shifted his gaze to Porlyusica.

"Old lady, is there nothing else you can do?" asked Gildarts "I'm afraid not...Gildarts.." answered Porlyusica.

"All I ask from you is to take care of him..." said Rin as her gaze shifted to Ur. "Don't worry, I will..." came Ur's voice. Gildarts looked out of the window as he gazed at Magnolia town.

Itachi stood next to the window, away from the sight of the occupant's in the room. He wasn't prepared for someone else to give him another chance at life by sacrificing their's. He slowly dissapeared from the side of the window as he saw Cana near the lake.

* * *

_**With Cana...**_

Cana sighed as she looked on at the flow of the river, she wasn't prepared as a figure came and sat next to her, startling her.

"Itachi-san!" asked a surprised Cana.

"How long are you going to wait till you reveal to Gildarts-san that you are indeed his daughter?" asked Itachi.

"How d..did you?..." asked a shocked Cana.

"That is irrelevent..." answered Itachi. "Do not feel inferior to him, he loves you irrelevant of your status..."

"But..."

"Whether you reach the rank of S rank mage is irrelevent at this point. Have you considered that perhaps he feel's the same as you do now?...alone?"

"I didn't know..." muttered Cana. Itachi slowly got up as he then began to fade away. "Itachi-san?"

"I have...matter's to attend to..." answered Itachi. Cana sighed, as she then smiled. "Thank you Itachi-san..."

Itachi nodded his head as he dissipated into crow's. Cana then looked on as the crow's then flew into the sky.

* * *

**AN: And done! ohh man, Itachi's going to die! what will happen! the tensioon! the drama! ohhhhhh!...hahahah :p wait till the next chapter. God bless :D! and review please!**


	14. Believe

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 14: Believe...**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

A few days had passed since Gildarts and Ur's meeting with Polyursica and Rin, and though life went on as usual, there was an uneasy feeling over the member's of Fairy tail, nevertheless the usual festivities and merriful nature never died down. Ur had taken charge of the mages who were women and had decided to toughen them up in their own area's of magic. This had greatly reduced the burden on Itachi who had served as the teacher for the better part of Fairy tail's years. Life continued on normally on in Fairy tail. Gildarts stayed at the guild for long duration of hours play fighting with some of the younger members of the guild namely Natsu. Mystogan would appear and then dissapear taking a job. Itachi had followed Mystogan's que. He either would take a job and stay away from the guild or he would lay at Lake Scillora admiring the scenery and the beauty of the lake, painfully aware of his impending death. He still had not questioned Ur on her husband. He would find a time suitable for it. Erza was now the second strongest female mage in Fairy tail, second only to Ur. She had heeded the older woman's advice in terms of battle advice. Although she favoured her brother more when it came to battle. Itachi had requested Ur to train Erza when it came to fighting elemental ice magic user's like himself and Ur. Ur had smirked nand told him that Gray was better than Erza. Itachi raised an amused eyebrow when Ur shot him a smug grin.

_"You will see that she will exceed your expectation, surpassing it by leaps and bounds"_

That was what Itachi had told her and to her surprise it proved true, Ur continued to push Erza by belittling her and teasing her but she was equally amazed by her skill, silently praising her for the battle skills she put on display. She now stood before a panting Erza belittling her yet silentling cursing Itachi for making Erza this strong, she had given Ur a death experiencing workout.

_"Stupid brat! what the heck did he teach her anyway? she's like a monster with those stupid armour of her's." _cursed Ur.

Ur eyes widened as she dodged Erza's sword and kneed her in the gut.

"Gah!.." grunted Erza as she held her stomach in pain. Ur smirked "That's enough for the day Erza..."

She then walked back to the guild as Erza slowly got up clutching her gut in pain. The sound of footsteps rattled her out of her pain. "Gray..." muttered Erza.

Gray smiled as she lent Erza a hand. Erza accepted it as she slowly got up and stood to her full height. "Tired?"

"Yeah..." answered Erza as she gazed at where Ur had gone to. As if reading her thoughts, Gray's voice came to her.

"She's a troublesome master isn't she?..." muttered Gray as he scratched the back of his head.

"You have first hand experience after all..." said an amused Erza. "Don't remind me..." muttered Gray..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Gray and Erza looked up as they watched Natsu fall infront of them with a loud thud, his face now buried into the sand. Erza sighed.

"Oye idiot, what happened?" asked Gray _"No doubt about it, he went and fought Gildarts again..."_

"Gildarts..." muttered Natsu and Gray's prediction was true as he helped Natsu up and carried them him back to the guild with Erza behind them. A deep rumbling shook them as they went into the guild.

"Rune Knights..." muttered Gildarts as he got up. Ur looked on as well as she got up. "Calm down Ur, Gildarts...I'll deal with this..." answered Markarov as he got up.

"Oye if your here for Erza then I'm not letting you take her!" shouted a now renewed Natsu. Gildarts held him by the collar "Calm down Natsu..."

"But!"

"Easy Natsu, they're not here for Erza..." answered Ur. They watched as Markarov went up to them. "So the council has been reformed?..."

Lahar nodded his head as he came forward. The rune knights backing away behind him. "Why are you here?"

Whispers abounded in the guild as they watched Markarov converse with Lahar. "I wonder what they want now..." muttered Elfmann.

"So these are Rune knights?" asked Wendy. "Yes Wendy, these are Rune knights, last time they came here to arrest Erza for a mere formality..." answered Levy.

"Whatever, I don't care they better get out of the guild before I send them flying..." said Gajeel as he stood next to Elfmann.

"Awww...Gajeel cares about the guild.." chided Mirajane. "Shut up!"

"Well what is it you want?" asked Gildarts as he placed Natsu behind him and walked forward. "There is no need for violence Gildarts-san, I am not here for Erza..."

"Then why are you here?" asked Ur as she narrowed her eyes on them.

"So the rumours are true, the infamous Ur of the ice lives again? and she's joined Fairy tail as well..." said Lahar.

"You got some problem with that you nerd?" asked an angered Gray as he stepped next to Ur. A slow smile crawled up Ur's features but it quickly diminished as she placed Gray behind her.

"No none, it's very...surprising that this guild now has two of the wizard saints..." answered Lahar.

"Enough crap!" shouted Natsu as Gildarts placed a mouth on Natsu's mouth silencing him "Sorry about him..." muttered a sheepish Gildarts.

"It is of no hindrance..." said Lahar as he turned his gaze to Erza who stood next to Gajeel and Mirajane.

"Erza Scarlet?" called Lahar. Erza didn't respond but just looked up to him signalling her attention was given.

"By order of the council..."

"I knew it! they're after Erza!" shouted Natsu as he bit Gildarts right hand only for him to be smashed into the ground "be quiet Natsu!"

"What? they want to take Erza away again?" muttered Jet as Droy looked on. "I don't know, but this is gone too far..." answered Cana.

Freed looked on silently. "You think they're after Erza again?" asked Bickslow.

"I doubt it..." answered Evergreen as she stood next to them. Lucy looked on in worry as well.

"Your brother is under arrrest..." completed Lahar. Erza eyes stared wide eyed at him.

"Say what!" shouted Ur as Gildarts looked on in anger as well. "What kind of trick is the council trying to pull now!" shouted Macao.

"First Erza! and now Itachi!" shouted an enraged Gray.

"What wrong has my brother done!" asked a now angered Erza. Lahar sighed.

"For what charges?" asked Markarov.

"Uncheck growth in power, aiding and abeding the followers of Zeref and destruction throughout the land of Isvlan..." answered Lahar.

"Land of Islvan?" asked a surprised Gildarts as he turned to Ur who looked on in shock as well. "And how do you know it was Itachi who did those things?" asked Markarov.

"The people there say that the man's eyes changed from black to red, as far as our record states, Itachi Uchiha is the only one who has that ability in this world..." answered Lahar.

"_Could it be?...he's alive?" _thought a shocked Ur.

"When was this?" asked Gildarts.

"A month ago..." answered Lahar.

"That is impossible, Itachi was with us the whole time and it would take a long time for him to go to the land of Islvan and back..." answered Markarov.

"Maybe so...but this is the decision of the council.." answered Lahar "Now tell us where he is or we will take his younger sister instead..."

"I'm not going to let you!" shouted Natsu as he broke free of Gildarts grip and rushed forward "Natsu! wait!"

The knights weren't prepared as Natsu lept at them, tackling them out of the guild and beating them one at a time. The others raced out as Gildarts stopped Natsu.

"Let me go Gildarts!" shouted Natsu...

"I will only ask you once more, where is Itachi Uchiha?" asked Lahar as he watched a crowd gather around them,

"He's not here..." answered Markarov. "Then I ask Erza Scarlet to accompany us to Era once more..." said Lahar.

"That will not be necessary" came a voice from behind them. "Brother!" exclaimed Erza.

"Itachi Uchiha..." muttered Lahar..

"I will warn you only this once, leave my younger sister out of your childish political scandals, I will accompany you to Era." answered Itachi as he came up to them.

"Oye Itachi! what are you doing!" shouted Natsu as he struggled to break free from Gildarts grip.

"Fine then, place the cuffs on him..." answered Lahar as one of the rune knights came up to Itachi and locked his wristts together in a silver plated cuff.

"Itachi! what the heck are you doing!" shouted Natsu as he ran towards Itachi. Gildats held him in place once more as Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. "Gildarts! do something!"

Gildarts shaked his head and sighed as Ur came and stood next to him. Ur looked on calmly as well as Itachi glanced at her for a brief moment. Natsu then turned to Erza, his face contoreted in anger.

"Erza! do something! you want them to take away Itachi like they did Jellal!" shouted Natsu. Erza eyes widened in shock as she looked on as Itachi was lead through the town by the rune knights.

"Erza!" shouted Natsu once more. The pleas fell on deaf ears as Erza clenched her fist and looked down to the ground in regret. Markarov glanced at Erza sighed _"I hope you know what your doing Itachi..."_

* * *

_**The magic council, Era**_

"Itachi Uchiha. you have been charged with aiding followers of Zeref's and the destruction of numerous towns in the land if Islvan, how do you plaed to these charges." asked Guran Doma, the head of the magic council.

"I refuse to acknowlege these charges." came Itachi's voice.

"Oh? then what would you acknowledge then?"

"That this is more than a mere formality for you to showcase your power over the mages in Earthland.." answered Itachi.

"Cease your ignorance child!" shouted Guran as he levelled Itachi with a glare. Itachi looked on in boredom as he observed his surroundings.

"We have proof that you were the one that caused the destruction in the land of Islvan." answered Guran.

"The only proof you posses is that an entity changed the color of his eyes from black to red." answered Itachi. When Guran now boiling with rage was about to answer, a man enetered the council room.

"Guran-sama!"

"What?"

"Another town was attacked by Itachi Uchiha!" said the man. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the man, who on seeing Itachi stood speechless. Itachi then slowly turned back to Guran who was seething with rage, the new council discussed among them the confusion brewing over them.

"Did you atleast try to solidify your claims by verifying that the man impersonating me was using transformation magic?" asked Itachi. Guran seethed as he glared at Itachi.

"Since this matter is now attended too, I ask you now to hear my proposition of an offering to the council." said Itachi..

"An offering?" asked Mog. Itachi just nodded his head in response. "It has come to my attention that you have been targeting Fairy tail for...various ambiguous reasons. An unjust accusation."

Guran now who was calm raised an eyebrow at Itachi. "Your guild has caused much destruction Itachi and hence we have proposed an ultimatum that if they cause a big disturbance again, they will be disbanded."

Itachi remained silent as he chose his next words carefully. "I ask you to overlook any of Fairy tail's actions including property damage."

"And why should we? when the same law applies to the other guilds?" asked Guran.

"Grant me this and I will offer you the remaining locations of Zeref's artifacts containing his demons" answered Itachi.

"What! you know where they are?" asked Guran as he stood up to his full height. Itachi nodded his head.

"It was when the tower of heaven fell, I had found a room containing important documents, and the most important of all was this..." said Itachi as the council watched a scroll pop in front of Itachi. Revealing a map marked in black with numerous markings.

"And you had the audacity to hide this from the council?" asked Guran.

"I did not keep this hidden, Markarov-sama is the only one who knows about this and why is it that you believe I came here without offering any resistance? to speak with you on this very matter." explained Itachi. Guran remained silent.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked Mog as he looked on at him.

"Overlook any and if not every problem of Fairy tail unless it does something to cross the law that you have set forth until then you are not to lay a hand on the guild." stated Itachi. The council members looked at each other as they discussed what they should do.

"You drive a hard bargain Uchiha..." answered Guran "But the safety of Earthland comes before anything else, we accept."

Itachi nodded his head as he gave the map to the attendent. "And what do you plan in doing about this man who is impersonating you?" asked Guran.

"I will see to it that I deal with the matter personally..." said Itachi. Guran nodded his head.

"You may go Itachi, return to your guild" said Guran.

"Thank you Guran-sama" said Itachi as he turned around and walked out of the meeting place.

"Cheeky brat..." muttered a seething Guran "We now have to offer the deal we made, Fairy tail is beyond our reach until and unless it breaks a law." said Mog as all the council memebrs looked on at Itachi's retreating form.

* * *

_**With Itachi...**_

_"I must ask Ur-san to meet me at the cafe, this has gone on for far too long..." _thought Itachi as he journeyed back to Fiore.

_*BOOM*_

Itachi looked on in shock as a hole was made into a wall he was walking along. Itachi looked back as the smoke settled.

"Alright! It was I who destroyed those towns in that land! bwhahahhahaha! fear me for I am the great demon lord Dragneel!" shouted a voice. Itachi looked on in surprise as the knights surrounded him and the "great demon lord".

"See this! my eyes turn from red to black! and back! release Itachi Uchiha before I destroy this place!" shouted the voice. Itachi sighed as he grabbed the figure by the collar and dragged him through the crowd of Rune Knights.

"Huh? Itachi! your alright!" shouted the all too familiar voice.

"Please forgive the brashness of the younger member of my guild Lahar-san, it will not happen again..." said Itachi

"I hope not Itachi-san..." smiled Lahar as he watched Itachi drag the figure away. Lahar had new found respect for the Uchiha, no one had taken on the council the way he had and were able to walk away. Lahar sighed as he asked some of the rune knights to repair the broken wall.

"Itachi! let go!" shouted the figure. Itachi sighed as he dragged the figure out of the council building and planted him on the ground with the figure levelling him with a glare.

"Natsu, what did you hope to prove when deciding to come here?" asked a now frustrted Itachi who willed himself to be patient.

"Eh? I came to save you!" answered Natsu. Itachi sighed "I appreaciate the gesture but it was unescessary..."

"Sorry Itachi..." muttered Natsu.

"You have nothing to apologise for..." answered a smiling Itachi. "Does Markarov-sama know that your here?"

"Eh...well...I.." stutered Natsu. Itachi sighed once more.

"Come along then, the others willi be worried about you..." said Itachi, Natsu walked next to Itachi as they began their journey back to Fairy tail.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

"I can't believe that idiot..." muttered Markarov as he rubbed his forehead.

"He did it again huh?" asked Gray.

"If we're lucky, Itachi may ask the council to lock up Natsu..." said a smirking Ur.

"I doubt that..." smiled Gildarts as he recalled a memory.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"I can understand you being attached to Erza closely but how come Natsu?" asked Gildarts as he watched Itachi placed a book in the guild's library._

_"He reminds me of someone I placed my belief in..." answered Itachi as he cliimbed down the ladder. Gildarts raised an eyebrow at him_

_"From your world?" asked Gildarts. Itachi nodded his head._

_"I know the kid has potential but don't you think your asking too much of him?" asked Gildarts. "This is not like how was in your world you know?"_

_"I understand but he will be the one to change this world...for the better...have faith in him.." answered Itachi as he walked out of the library followed by Gildarts.._

_xxEndflashbackxx_

* * *

"Hey guys! great news!" shouted Levy as she came running into the guild. Everybody perked up at this as they waited for Levy's news.

"Word from Era said that Itachi-san was cleared of all charges and Natsu's with him! they're coming back home now! they left Era two hours ago" said Levy.

"Whew, that's good..." said Jet as he sat down next to Droy. Erza sighed in relief as well as a smile etched onto her face. Markarov had a look of deep thought on his face as he contemplated what Itachi had done to make them clear the charges. Mirajane smiled as she looked at Rin who let out a sigh of relief as well.

"So Rin-san? are you going to kill Itachi-san now?" asked an amused Evergreen.

"I'm considering it..." chuckled Rin. "Rin? you killing Itachi? you care about that brat too much!" smirked Ur.

"And that's exactly the reason why I'll kill him myself" chuckled Rin. Gildarts joined the conversation as well

"Now, now ladies, if you do that then I can't use Itachi" said an amused Gildarts. Ur raised an eyebrow as did Rin.

"Oh boy..." muttered Cana as she brought a hand to cover her face, Lucy giggled, she knew where this was going. Happy and Carla looked on as well.

"For one of your flings?" asked Ur.

"Why yes..." answered Gildarts, he became deathly pale as he realised what he had said, he looked to see Rin give him a dissaproving look and Ur cracking her knuckles. Ur then turned to Rin.

"Rin, I give you the honour..." said Ur. Rin cracked her knuckles. "It's been a while since I actually used my power, this will be a nice workout."

Gildarts started sweating "Eh...what?"

Gildarts watched as a blusih glow set fire on Rin's right hand. Before he could blink, something connected with his cheek sending him flying out of the guild. Rin placed a hand on her forehead and watched as Gildarts fell about five hundread metres from the guild.

"You held back didn't you?" asked Ur. Rin just nodded her head. "Your too soft Rin..."

"Woah..." muttered Reed. The men in the guild began sweating. "I think we need to put Rin-san in the top of our strength charts" muttered a shocked Levy.

"That wo...woman sent him flying!" said Gajeel from his spot on the second floor. "How strong is she really!"

Markarov chuckled _"I bet everyone thought that Rin was nothing more than a medical doctor...Gildarts is going to feel that one for the whole week..."_

The sound of footsteps brought the guild's members attention back to the entrance of the guild as Natsu and Itachi carrying a bleeding Gildarts came into the guild.

"Hey guys!" shouted Natsu as he entered the guild. He was punched out of the guild by Markarov with his enormous large hand.

"You brat! you did it again! didn't you!" shouted Makrarov. "Sorry Gramps!" muttered Natsu. "No sorry this time!" shouted Markarov.

Itachi came into the guild and laid Gildarts on one of the tables as he turned to Rin. He swiftly dodged a punch from her as he tilted his head to the right and held her arm by the wrist.

"A little excessive wouldn't you agree Rin-san?" said Itachi.

"Itachi-chan, what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Rin. "To my knowledge nothing of importance" answered Itachi.

"Don't act smug with me Itachi-chan!"

Itach looked around and found Erza smiling at the sight, he just nodded his head at Erza and turned back to Rin.

"Look's like your alright..." came Ur's voice. Itachi nodded his head.

"Natsu! what is wrong with you!" asked Erza as she glared at him. "Eh...nothing Erza! he ran towards and hid behind Gray.

"Idiot! don't bring me into this!" shouted Gray as he kicked Natsu to the second floor. he landed near Gajeel as an evil gleam formed in his eyes. Gajeel immedeatly sweating profusely "No way Salamander!"

He wasn;t prepared as Erza came up to the second floor and smacked the both of them into the wall of the guild.

"T-this...is all your fault, salamander..." muttered Gajeel. Gildarts slowly got up as he saw Itachi conversing with the rest.

"Itachi..." called Gildarts as Itachi turned towards to him "We need to talk..."

"Agreed..." answered Itachi.

"All S class mages assemble in the meeting hall..." said Markarov as he led Itachi to the meeting room, Erza closely folowed behind him as did Mirajane, Bickslow, Freed, Ur and Gildarts.

* * *

**AN: And done! sorry for not updating! been busy anyway! did you check out the cover of the story! tell me what you think of the cover pic for the story! thank you and review please! :D**


	15. Reveal

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 15: Reveal**

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Natsu...remain here.." said Itachi as he turned around. "What? where are you going?" asked Natsu as he looked on at Itachi's retreating form._

_"Stay here..." came Itachi's voice once more as he went back into the council chambers. He was greeted to Lahar and some rune knights fixing the wall._

_"Itachi-san?" asked a curious Lahar as he watched Itachi enter the council chambers once more._

_"What do you want now Itachi?" came Guran's voice as Itachi calmly looked up to him and the rest of the council._

_"Another offering?" came Mog's amused voice._

_"A request...actually.." answered Itachi._

_"And what would it be?" asked Guran as he glared at the lone Uchiha._

_"I would request you to reduce Jellal Fernandes' sentence to five years..." stated Itachi as he looked at the council member's around him._

_"Unacceptable!" stated an enraged Guran._

_"He cannot recollect the crimes that he has commited and so I ask you to pardon him..." asked Itachi once more._

_"This is too much that your asking Itachi..." answered Mog. _

_"Perharps...but when I engaged him in the tower of heaven, I casted an illusion, he was being controlled by a foreign source..." explained Itachi._

_"That does not prove anything!" stated Guran._

_"I will be responsible for his actions from henceforth but I would ask you to reduce the sentence..." stated Itachi once more. Itachi then watched as the council members conversed among themselves and finally came to a decision._

_"Six years in confinement Itachi and not a year earlier, do I make myself clear?" asked Guran. Itachi nodded his head as he whispered a small thank you and made his way out of the council chambers once more._

_Guran seethed in rage as he watched Itachi leave the premises. Itachi greeted Lahar once more and then made his way back to Natsu._

_"Itachi! why the heck do you take so long?" asked Natsu._

_"Forgive me Natsu, I left something unattended too..." said Itachi as he walked past Natsu._

_"Are we going back to Fairy tail now?" asked Natsu. Itachi nodded his head as he and Natsu began their journey back to the guild._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

Natsu watched as all the S class mages left the others and gathered in the meeting hall. He thought that he too could sneak in and he did just that but was met by a timely fist from Gildarts sending him sprawling near Elfman with swirls in his eyes.

"Maybe next time Natsu..." smiled Gildarts as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the meeting place. Markarov stood in the center as Itachi stood next to Erzawho stood next to Rin. Ur stood next to Itachi as Gildarts stood next to Mirajane, Freed and Bickslow.

"Alright Itachi, first things first..." said Markarov. Itachi nodded his head. "I rendered the map to them Markarov-sama."

Marakrov had a thoughtful expression on his face as he sighed. "Oh well, atleast something good came out of this..."

"Map? what map?" asked a now curious Ur. Itachi glanced at her as Markarov rubbed his forehead in thought.

"The locations of Zeref's artifacts..." answered Markarov. Ur blinked as she turned to Itachi "You had it?"

"I found it when I engaged Jellal Fernandes in the tower of heaven..." answered Itachi as Erza looked on in wonder.

"Itachi did they ask anything else?" asked Marakarov. Itachi gazed at him for a while before answering. Markarov immedeatly knew that this was secret and he would talk with Itachi in pivate about it.

"Nothing else of importance Marakrov-sama..." answered Itachi. Gilldarts and Ur knew something else was up as did Erza and Rin.

"Fine then..." stated Markarov. "The reason why I called all of you here is because I have decided to hold the S class examination in the following week..." stated Markarov.

"I want all of you to suggest candidates for the exams, those who are able..." stated Markarov. Ur smirked. "I'll go first then..."

Markarov turned to her as he looked on "Ur? who do you recommend? two choices or one that is all from each of you..."

"Simple really...Gray and Juvia..." smiled Ur. Gildarts mumbled something about favouritism as he went next.

"Natsu and...Elfman.." answered a smiling Gildarts. Mirajane looked on in surprise that Gildarts had recommended her younger brother. Erza then stepped forward.

"Lucy and Wendy" answered Erza. Markarov nodded his head in agreement. Mirajane had a thoughtful expression on her face as she too then stepped forward.

"Gajeel...and Freed" smiled Mirajane. Markarov raised an eyebrow. "Is that all Mirajane?"

"Yes master..." smiled Mirajane. Markarov looked on in thought as he contemplated that he would have another final selection before the exam, as all eyes fell on Itachi and Rin. Itachi stood in thought as he contemplated who to recommend.

"Well Rin, Itachi?" asked Markarov. Rin went first as she answered him. "I recommend Levy...and Evergreen..." smiled Rin. Markarov nodded his head, Rin and Levy were close and Rin favoured Levy because Levy was like Rin in some aspects. It reminded Rin of her. Everyones eyes turned to Itachi.

"Itachi?" asked Markarov "Have you decided?"

Itachi looked up to him and nodded his head. "Who then?"

"I recommend Cana Alberona and Bickslow for the S class examinaton..." answered Itachi. As Gildarts looked on in surprise at him and Ur just grumbled about him being too formal of such things. Erza loked on in thought as did Mirajane.

"Very well then, these are the candidates, the exam will take place next week, but before it, we'll have another round for the final selection to confirmn the candidates..." stated Markarov. Itachi then spoke up.

"Marakrov-sama?" questioned Itachi as Markarov's gaze turned to him. "Yes Itachi?"

"Will the participants be placed in teams?" asked Itachi. Markarov nodded his head "Yes, two in each team..."

They watched as Itachi spoke once again. "This is a suggestion but would it be suitable if you placed each of the participant with one whom they are unfamiliar working with?"

Markarov raised an eyebrow "To build their teamwork?"

Itachi nodded his head as the others looked on. "That's not a bad idea Itachi, Master do it!" said Gildarts. "Yeah, I like it...do it..." agreed Ur. Rin smiled at Itachi's suggestion. Markarov smiled as he then nodded his head. "We will discuss the teams at the final selection agreed?"

Everyone nodded their head as Markarov then grew serious once more "Erza, Mirajane.."

The called members looked up at their master "You have to leave now..."

They all complied as the older memebers of the guild watched them leave. Ur then turned to Itachi as she folded her hands over her chest. "Alright Itachi, spill!"

"What else did they ask you Itachi?" asked Gildarts. Itachi then turned to Ur, a serious expression on his face.

"Ur-san...what do you truly know about your husband?" asked Itachi as the others looked on in confusion.

"Why are you asking me about him now?" asked a curious Ur. Itachi remained calm and kept his gaze on Ur, edging her to find out for herself.

"You think he's alive?" asked a now hopeful Ur.

"He's the one who impanted the dragon lacrima into your body in order to make you stronger..." answered Itachi. Ur looked on in shock as did the others around him. Markaroc had a calm expression on his face. He already knew this.

"You knew about this!" asked an enraged Ur. Itachi just nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me damnit!" shouted an enraged Ur. Itachi had a calm facade on his face as he answered her.

"He requested me not to..." answered Itachi. Ur blinked in surprise.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_To tell you the truth Gray, even I don't know, when I woke up, Deliora was freed and Itachi was tending to my wound's..." explained Ur. Gray's eyes widened as he turned to Itachi._

_"You knew she was alive!" asked an enraged Gray. Itachi just nodded his head as he looked on at Gray._

_"You bastard! why didn't you tell me!" shouted an enraged Gray. Itachi lifted his eyes to meet Gray's._

_"She had requested me not to..." answered Itachi._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

"Hold up Itachi, your telling me that Ur's husband is responsible for those towns being destroyed?" asked Gildarts.

"I am not certain..." answered Itachi as he looked to Rin."Itachi-chan, you don't think?"

"As of this moment everything is just speculation" came Itachi's voice as he then turned to Ur once more.

"Ur-san, may I know your husband's name?" asked Itachi as he pried deeper seeking information. Ur hesitated but then sighed as she looked up to him.

"His name was...Sasuke." answered Ur. Both of Itachi and Rin's eyes widened at the name. Rin looked to a shocked Itachi as she tried to talk to him..

"Itachi-chan?" asked a shocked Rin. She had never seen Itachi like this before, swept up in surprise and shock, he looked as if he was baffled. Rin then turned to Ur.

"Ur-san could you atleast describe how he looked like when you first met him?" asked Rin. Itachi stood still in shock as thoughts ran through his head.

"Well...he had this chin length black hair, he said he had a little brother..." smiled Ur as she recalled about him. "He was so damn arrogant that idiot" muttered Ur. Rin looked on as she questioned Ur some more.

Rin contemplated in thought on what more she could ask Ur about him. "Ur-san how did you meet him?"

"Meet him? that idiot was half dead when I found him, bleeding all over, stubborn fool..." muttered Ur. Itachi looked on as the thoughts ran through his head.

"And his age?" asked Rin. Ur bllinked in confusion "Age? he was my age when I found him...we spent three years together and then he's just gone...like he was never there..."

_"How could this...no this can't be...but...Sasuke was with me when I fought Kabuto...surely..." _thought Itachi, he stopped as he remmembered something.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"Rat, ox, monkey, tiger, dragon, boar..." stated Kabuto as all the hand seals came into play. Itachi looked on as Kabuto performed the seals._

_"That's all of them...alright." thought Itachi. Sasuke looked on as well as memories of Itachi consumned him and regret flashed in his eyes as he spoke._

_"Seems like there's no use saying anything more to you...when I saw you, I followed you here because I wanted to know whether the things Tobi and Danzou had said were true...but that's not all I wanted to find out about...When I'm with you, I remember the past, the feelings I had when I was a child and i adored you. That's why...the closer I get we get to the old us who had such a good relationship...the more I understand you. The more hatred I feel toward Konoha, it's been growing stronger...I know what you want me to do but it's because your my older brother that you bertae me for the choice I have made. But I'm your little brother and no matter what you say I will destroy Konoha even if you try to protect it...Farewell" said Sasuke as he watched the jutsu being released._

_"Nii-san..." thought a saddened Sasuke as he watched the justu release. Itachi then turned around slowly as made his way to Sasuke.._

_"I can...still...make it..." whispered Itachi as he drew up his right arm to poke Sasuke. Sasuke looked on as Itachi came up to him slowly._

_Itachi walked forward ignoring what Sasuke had said. Sasuke then looked up as surprise shone in his face, he watched Itachi slowly walk up to him. His right arm drawn upwards._

_xxEnd flashbackxx_

* * *

_"He sired a child?..." _ thought a shocked Itachi as he finally snapped out of his trance and looked at Ur in surprise as she and Rin conversed.. _"...Ur-san's daughter...Ultear...is my niece...then the one who implanted the lacrima into her...was Sasuke...it doesn't make any sense..."_

"Itachi?" called Gildarts. Itachi was lost in thought as Gildarts called to him once more. "Itachi!" called Gildarts once more. Itachi looked up and without another word left the room without glancing at the members.

"Itachi! wait!" called Markarov. Itachi paid him no mind as well as he went out of the room walking briskly. He came down the stairs as everyone looked up to him.

"Itachi! you owe me a fight!" shouted Natsu. Itachi ignored him as he went to the entrance of the guidl walking past everyone.

"Brother?" called Erza. Itachi stopped "I will return in a week" He then began to walk forward and went out of the guild.

"Itachi! hold up! where you going!" shouted Natsu. The shuffling of footsteps turned everyone's attention to the meeting hall as they watched Ur run down followed by Rin while Gildarts and Markarov came walking out.

"Damn it...he left!" muttered a frustrated Ur. "I'll go with him Ur-san, don't worry." consoled Rin as she too then walked out, she knew exactly where Itachi was going.

"I'll go too.." said Gildarts only to be stopped by Markarov. "No both you and Ur remain here, let Rin and Itachi handle this..."

"But Marakarov-sama!" protested Ur. Markarov quickly silenced her protest"I know how you feel Ur but at this moment, the only one who can deal with Itachi at this moment is Rin, this is a problem for both of them..."

Ur and the others looked on as Rin ran out of the guild to catch up to Itachi as she muttered obsceneties at him.

* * *

_**With Itachi...**_

_"There's another thing you need to know...the legacy of the Uchiha will continue..."_

"Sasuke" sighed Itachi as he walked towards the apartment he and Erza shared. He quickly reached it, packing the necessary necessities and carrying jewels, the required amount for both food, shelter and travel. Once he was finished, he slung the bacg over his shoulder and closed the door of the apartment and made it to the naval yard. What surprised him was someone was already there waiting for him.

"Leave Rin-san..." stated Itachi as he walked past her, only for Rin to step infront of him.

"I'm coming with you...your sick as well, what happens if you die out there?" asked a concerned Rin. Itachi just ignored her and tried to move forward. He grew a bit frustrated.

"Calm down Itachi-chan, it may not be your younger brother...remember she said "younger brother" not older" stated Rin. "The possibilities are endless...you do not understand." said Itachi. Rin looked on confusion etched in her face.

"Whatever it is, I'm still coming with you..." answered a defiant Rin. Itachi sighed as he walked forward "Do as you wish..."

Rin held her gaze on Itachi's form as she walked forward, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked forward hoping to end whatever was tormenting Itachi. Itachi surprisingly drew two tickets for the both of them and made his way forward when Rin came to get a ticket, the sailor said that another lad had already paid for. Rin sighed as she got on board the ship and saw Itachi sitting near the edge of the ship, gazing into the distance. She drew up a chair and sat next to him.

"Tell me...Itachi-chan, what don't I understand about all of this?" asked Rin as Itachi's face remained calm.

"It's nothing of importance..." stated Itachi. Rin observed Itachi, for some reason he had a far away look in his eyes.

"Your lying..." stated Rin. Itachi didn't answer her, he figured if he didn't respond to her question, she would leave him to his thoughts.

"Keeping quiet about this won't help you at all..." stated Rin. At that moment Itachi felt like a child, he was being reprimanded like one. And to the rarest of surprises, he grumbled under his breath.

"Fine...how is your eyesight now?" asked Rin.

"Comparebly better than how it was in our world..." answered Itachi, but in truth it was worse. True he had used susanoo once and amaterasu three times. But as he became older, Itachi was now twenty four, a year older than Laxus. He had survived a lot better in Earthland as opposed to his time in the shinobi countries. But he knew he wouldn't last. Another excessive battle that would push his limits would end him. It was clear to him, this is why he solely relied on magic and had ignored the sharingan in battle.

"That's good..." whispered a now happy Rin as she turned to him once more. "Tell me Itachi. How is Kakashi?"

Itachi looked at her in boredom, from what he had gathered Kakashi had become just like Obito, arriving late, making excuses and reading a certain perverted novel. Nevertheless his prowess in battle was never lost.

"He's a replica of Obito-san..." answered Itachi. "Huh?" blinked Rin in confusion.

"Your joking?.." questioned Rin. Itachi shaked his head signalling his disagreement. "He's just like Obito!" asked a shocked Rin.

Itachi, this time nodded his head. "Unbelieveable..." whispered Rin. They remained in silence as Rin broke it once more.

"What confuses me is...how was your younger brother able to gain access here? and when Ur-san was twenty one nonetheless..."

Itachi thought on it for a while, to see if he should tell Rin about the massacre and the foolishness of the Uchiha. He pondered over it a long time as he finally decided.

"I do not know..."

"Can you recall any day? when he went missing?" asked Rin. Itachi felt mused, he ddin't know what Sasuke was up to for almost eight years except information from a contact that he had joined Orochimaru and had left the village.

"I was burdened with numerous missions, I can not recall any day when he just left..." lied Itachi as he became silent.

"So your an uncle now?" teased Rin. Itachi blinked "Perhaps..."

"Your no fun at all Itachi-chan..." muttered a dissapointed Rin. Itachi just looked on upwards to the sky.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail...**_

Ur gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. _"Damn it...are you really alive?...where the hell did you run off to?"_

A hand was placed on her shoulder as she looked up to find a smiling Gildarts holding two glasses. "What do you want Gildarts?"

"Here..." said Gildarts as he gave her a glass "It'll take the edge off..."

"Thanks" said Ur as she smiled and took the glass in her hand.

"You should forget about it Ur, let Itachi and Rin handle this..." said Gildarts. "Yeah, I guess but..."

She turned to see Gildarts eyeing Cana who was talking with Jet and Droy. "She still hasn't told you huh?"

"No, I'm beginning to think she's ashamed of me..." chuckled Gildarts. "Give her time, she'll come around..."

"Maybe..." muttered Gildarts as he drank his own glass of beer.

* * *

_**AN: And done! bwhahahahah :p I bet you all thought it was Madara didn't you? so anyway this is my filler arc. Right after this, it's the tenrou island arc and then a 4 year timeskip and onward to the grandmagic games and yes i'm skipping the Edolas arc but a new surprise character awaits! hint: he laughs like this: Gahahahahaha! and he's from Naruto's world so meh, either him or a certain blue haired beauty...but mostly the former...XD both from Naruto's world. Will put up a vote later. Anyway tc! and review! :D**_


	16. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 16: Confrontation..**

* * *

The journey had taken a whole day, starting from Itachi and Rin leaving Magnolia town and making their way to Hargeon town. And from there, taking a ship to the land of Islvan. The ride was fairly amusing with people of different culture adorning the boat as passengers. Itachi paid it no mind as he was deep in thought. Knowing that he would have to confront Sasuke. Rin had let Itachi to his wanderings. Taking up rather to observing the passengers and to look around the ship. She was "hit" on by more than just one man. Rin was not one for such non sense. As she politely refused their claim at her. Even though she was in her early thirties, she was very attractive to the opposite sex. Hence leaving many women fuming at her for supposedly "stealing" their boyfriend's. Rin was not one for romance, not after Obito died, she had some feelings towards Kakashi but he had shrugged it off and said that he couldn't and that it would be a betrayal to Obito. Rin had scolded him saying that it wasn't his duty to look after her and that if he ddin't look at her as his teammate then he had no right to even talk to her. And had hence broken off her friendship with him. Her sensei, Minato and his wife, Kushina was the only connection she shared. She broke that off as well joining Danzo and his ROOT division of the anbu divulging herself in Konoha's secret archives. One could say that if she wasn't warped to this world, she would have been the next Orochimaru. Searching for secrets that would bring the dead from the living. She sighed as she looked up, the wind making her sway. Her mind came onto the matter at hand. About how Itachi's younger brother had come to this world and if that were true then he would be older than even her. And there disturbances all over Earthland stating that some...kind of portals opened everywhere. Sucking something into them. Rin shrugged it off as she returned to her room. She could see land in a distance. It would just take them maybe a minute or more to reach their destination.

As she entered her room. She saw Itachi sitting on a chair, a table infront of him. It would seem to her that he was writing something on a paper. On sensing another prescence in the room. He quickly wrapped it and neatly folded it and placed it into his pouch as he stood up to meet Rin's gaze.

"Get your thing's ready, we've reached..." said Rin as she too picked up her backup. Itachi nodded his head as he picked up his own backup and followed Rin out of the room, walking side by side, they came onto the deck as it docked. Itachi and Rin then walked down to the port and made their way to land. Itachi quickly walked forward infront of Rin as he walked into the town. Rin followed suite as she watched him stop. As a woman in her early twenties called to him.

"Itachi-san!"

Rin and Itachi looked on as the woman came up to them. She looked to be in her early twenties. With red hair just like Erza's and blue eyes which held enthusiasim. Her red hair looked up to be in curls as she came up to Itachi, speaking of whom looked neutral and didn't acknowledge the woman's present.

"Jane-san..." muttered Itachi as he looked up as the girl came up to him.

"It's been a while Itachi-san! how are you!" asked the woman as she smiled at him. Rin looked on in silence as she watched Itachi get mangled by one of his 'fangirls'.

"I am well..." came Itachi's monotone voice as the woman smiled and turned her attention to Rin. Rin blinked in surprise.

"Who's this Itachi-san?" asked the girl now dubbed as Jane. Itachi glanced at Rin and then back at her.

"This is..." after a short pause, Itachi answered "She is my older sister, Rin."

Rin blinked in surprise as she glared at Itachi and then looked back at the woman who alsoequally looked back in surprise.

"Wow, so your Itachi-san's sister? it's a pleasure to meet you" smiled the woman. Rin sighed as she forced a smile and shook the woman's hand. Jane then turned back to Itachi.

"So Itachi-san? how come you came back here?" asked a curious Jane.

"I'm afraid this is not...a social call, Jane-san..." answered Itachi. Jane immedeatly turned serious as she looked on at Itachi.

"So you know about the attacks then?" asked Jane as she led them through the street. Itachi nodded his head as Rin walked next to him. Itachi looked around as he saw mant people devoid of any cheerfullness walk around them.

"Because of the attacks on the towns, many people who escaped come here to take refuge, but there are only so many mouth's we can feed..." said Jane as she walked forward, Rin looked around in pity at the people around them. Itachi just looked around meekly as he followed Jane.

"What can you tell me about the attacker?" asked Itachi as he walked behind her.

"Hmm...well for one thing he uses transformation magic, so we can't really discern if he's a she's or if she's a he exactly..." explained the woman. Rin looked on as she heard these things.

"Any other distinct traits?" questioned Itachi.

"Well some of the people here say that his skin was like paper, falling out..." explained the woman. Itachi raised a curious eyebrow at the explanation as did Rin.

"I'm sorry that's all the information I can give you..." apologised the woman. Rin just smiled at her.

"You don't need to worry Jane-san, we'll take care of it...so where was the lates-" Rin was cut off as a man ran up to them.

"Jane-san! Jane-san!"

"What happened? what's wrong?" asked the now concerned woman.

"That guy who attacked us, he's back, he's at the northern village!" cried the man. Rin looked at Itachi who calmly stood observing the sight before him. Rin immedeatly spoke up.

"How far is it from here?" came Rin's voice. Jane looked to both Rin and Itachi.

"It's about fifteen minutes from here on foot...please don't do anything reckless.." pleaded Jane. But before anyone could retort Itachi had dissapeared leaving Rin to fume and hurl angry obsceneties at the Uchiha. She too then dissapeared following after the loner leaving a worried leader and a battle torn man.

* * *

_**With Itachi...**_

"Itachi-chan!"

Itachi twitched a bit when he heard Rin's loud voice. He slowed down allowin Rin to catch up to him.

"I know your anxious...but going alone won't solve a thing..." came her voice. Itachi just ignored her as he continued to jump from treetop to treetop.

"I have a request to make Rin-san..." came Itachi's voice. Rin cocked a curious eyebrow at him.

"And that would be?"

"Return to Fairy tail, if this being really is Sasuke then I have to confront him alone..." came Itachi's voice.

"You are such a hypocrite Itachi-chan..." stated Rin. Itachi paid her no mind. "You go and spout nonsense about teamwork to everyone in the guild but when it comes to yourself you don't follow it...no wonder Laxus-kun was angry at you." explained an angered Rin.

Itachi continued to ignore her as he jumped from treetop to treetop. Rin followed behind him. Frustration and anger swept up in her face. They finally arrived at the town only to see it destroyed and in flames. Rin's eyes widened at the amount of carnage everywhere. Itachi however paid it no mind as he kneeled down to check the debries. He closed his eyes in thought at what Sasuke had done. the amount of carnage littered everwhere caused an eruption of pain in his heart. He slowly opened them a she stood up looking around fro any evidence, He could see a faint blue light at the center of the tunnel as did Rin. Rin looked at Itachi and then aordlessly agreeing, they both set out to the glowing light.

As they reached the light. Itachi looked on in curiousity. A circle like formation was at the center with incantations all around it. Rin kneeled down examining it.

"It looks...like some kind of..." drawled out Rin.

"Gateway..." finished Itachi as he looked on at the incantations surrounding the ground on which they were standing. Rin still kneeling down looked on at the dancing incantations and the bluish light emiting from them. Itachi however was more concerned with the damage surrounding him. Flames dancing around the broken buildings and houses destroyed. a twinge of anger crawled away at his emotions willing him to break, silently willing himself to be patient. He looked on as Rin examined the findings. She had caught Itachi's wavering eyes and had seen how he looked at the carnage all around him.

"Whoever did this...must be truly powerful..." muttered Rin.

* * *

"Indeed..." came a cold voice. Itachia and Rin's eyes widened as they looked up to see a man with long wavy hair upto his waist. Clad in a red armour. Itachi looked on in shocked as the man jumped down from the rubble taking his place before Itachi and Rin.

"He is..." finished his voice. Rin looked on in shock as well. She had seen that face and it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Madara Uchiha..." came Itachi's now angered voice. The man known as Madara smirked at him.

"Tell me child...how is my wife?" came his cold voice. Itachi gritted his teeth and for once in his life, he felt anger, anger beyond what he had felt when Shisui had died protecting the village. Anger beyond when Sasuke had learnt the truth from Tobi.

"Madara Uchiha?" stammered Rin "How are you alive?"

Madara gave her a glance and then turned his gaze back to Itachi. "I am not the Madara Uchiha of the legends. Rather I'm a shell of my former self..."

Itachi blinked as his face took on a neutral expression, rather observing the falling pieces of skin from Madara's body.

"The Edo Tensei..." murmurmed Itachi.

"I commed you on your observation. I assume you were the one to stop this abomination called a jutsu?" came Madara's question. Itachi didn't answer as he looked on in calmness.

"If so...then this is your fault child." finished Madara's voice. Itachi blinked as his whole body emitted questions. Rin looked on as well as she stood to her full height walking to Itachi.

"The man you know as Madara Uchiha cancelled the contract of the edo tensei when you ended the life of the user. Allowing me to take form in this place. the real Madara Uchiha is now alive and...is in battle against those pitiful people known as the kages..." explained edo Madara.

"I do not understand...then why did you adopt my brother's name?" asked a curious Itachi.

"Brother...and what is your brother's name child?" came Madara's question.

"Sasuke..." came Rin's defiant voice as Itachi looked up in surprise at her. A small smirk fromed at Madara's lips as he looked on at the both of them.

"What's so funny?" came Rin's angry retort. Itachi placed a hand infront of her blocking her from Madara. Rin looked up to Itachi who held his gaze on Madara.

"It was a name that caught my attention...deception after all is vital to a shinobi, you should know that..." came his voice.

"Then tell me why does Ur-san state that her husband's name is Sasuke?" came Itachi's call. Madara looked up to him.

"As I stated earlier...A name is a name...especially for deception..." came Madara's voice.

"You impregnated her!" came Rin's voice. Anger now in full blown effect.

"An accusation I accept. I did...hmph, at that moment I did not know what I was doing. And the next thing I knew I experienced this...feeling called "love"...it angered me...The great Madara Uchiha brought to his knees by a mere woman...it slighted me. I even went as to so far...as marry her...it digusted me..." stated Madara as anger grew in his voice.

"That is no excuse!" came Rin's voice as she glared at the elder Uchiha. Itachi looked on in worry for Rin. "You left her to fend for herself and her child! What kind of father does that?"

"The one who seeks power!" came Madara's retort." After my battle with Hashirama, I had used Izanagi to fake my death which brought me here...into the arms of that wench!...I grew kind...It was sickening!...At even one point I wanted to reveal my real name to her...I was young just as she was!...Hashirama already had an offsrping at that time...it angered me that someone would carry on his legacy...the Uchiha that me and my brother protected...shunned me! where would my legacy lead?" explained an angered Madara.

"You used her for something so trivial as that! you did it out of jealousy!" shouted Rin.

"Enough! Madara Uchiha will not explain his actions to children!" came his angered voice. At this Itachi took up a battle stance ready for anything.

"I will return to the ninja world and end this nonsense...the eternal tsukuyomi will be carried out and you children will not stand in my way!"

Rin raised an eyebrow "Eternal Tsukuyomi...?"

"I assume that is the purpose for the gateway behind us?" asked Itachi baiting Madara.

"Perceptive aren't you?...why do you think that I reeked destruction across these towns for so many years. I intended to find this!...the balance between worlds is broken ever since I arrived here and then the both of you did...this will restore it and...also allow me to gain the power of immortality!' shouted Madara. Itachi's eyes widened as he looked on in worry.

"Now begone!"

_**"Fire style: Inferno destruction..."**_

Itachi and Rin's eyes widened as they looked on as a great wall of flame approached the both of them. _ "It has too wide a range!"_

They both simultaneously jumped out of the way as Itachi formed handseals _**"Water style: Water wall!"**_

Fire met water in an epic clash as smoke was formed from the union. Rin jumped down onto the ground first as she looked around fro Madara. The backlash from the blast pushed Itachi further away as he landed on top of the rubble, his sharingan now blazing to life seaching for Madara's chakra. Rin looked around feeling out where her opponent had gone to. her eyes snapped open as she drew her hands together and tuned around stopping the sword aimed at her head. Madara looked on amused as Rin then applied chakra to her hands, Madara's eyes widened as the sword shattered. Time slowed down as Madara's eyes widened. Rin drew her left hand into a fist as she sent him flying into the rubble.

Itachi looked on astonished as he saw Madara fly out of the mist into the rubble. He looked to Rin in shock. _"Such power..."_

As the smoke cleared, Rin stood to her full height looking at where she had puched Madara. The rubble and the smoke cleared as Madara stood up, his armour blown off. Rin watched in shock as his body regenerated itself, He stood to his full height as well as he glared at Rin.

"Impress-" he was cut off as a fireball lodged at him sending hims kidding back to a halt. Itachi didn't let up as he let loose some purple flare spells. He looked on in shock as it was all defelected back at him. Skillfully he dodged every one of the purple flare arrows as he looked up to Madara.

"Magic has no effect on me child...if you even stand a chance at beating me...you need to use the full power of your bloodline..." explained Madara as both Itachi and Rin watched on as his black eyes transitioned into red ones.

"The eternal mangekyou sharingan..." muttered Rin as she readied herself once more. Itachi looked on as well. If magic didn't affect him, then the only thing he could do was fight his ancestor how he had fought people before. By the way of the shinobi. He observed what Madara was going to do next. The elder Uchiha dissapeared from their vision as time slowed down fro Itachi who frantically looked around. he calmed himself as he closed his eyes trying to feel out Madara. A kick aimed it's way at his head as Itachi took the full brunt of it rather.

"Genjutsu..." muttered Madara as he watched crows fly away from him. Itachi reapperared behind him. Momentarily he glided in the air as he brought two fingers of his right hand near his mouth.

_**"Fire style: Crimson balsam nails"**_

Shuriken embroiled in flames came out of his mouth as he looked on if the attack would hit. They raced to Madara who slowly turned his body around and in one swift motion kicked them all back to Itachi who dodged them skillfully, he wasn't preparedas Madara appeared infornt of him. Itachi's eyes widened as he brought his arms infront of his chest blocking the kick. That however didn't stop Madara from kicking Itachi into the rubble. A resounding thud echoed from the place where Itachi hit the rubble.

"Itachi-chan!" called Rin in worry.

Madara paid her no mind as he watched the smoke clear "Is that all the Uchiha are capable off now? Hide and seek?...pitiful, I was right in leaving the clan."

Itachi reeling in from the pain looked up to him "The clan was never weak...it was your envious nature that caused you to turn away from them!"

Madara tilted his head to the right as he looked on at Itachi's fallen form. "Oh?...a child lecturing Madara Uchiha about his mistakes?...how pitiful...then tell me what made them strong?"

Itachi slowly got up from the rubble, shaking off the remnants of dirt from himself and his coat. His bangs covered his eyes as a streak of red caught Madara's attention.

"What made them strong was not their pride..." came Itachi's voice.

Itachi looked up to him straight up in his eyes as he glared at the elder Uchiha. "It was the will of fire! something you lacked,,,..something the clan you left behind gained!"

As Itachi said these things, Sasuke's image came up in his mind. Itachi had entrusted his will to Sasuke, this instance reminded him off looked at him and then in the rarest of occasions chuckled as Rin looked to Itachi in worry.

_"The mangekyou sharingan...It will only elevate his fatigue even more..." _thought a worried Rin.

"I see...the senju's ideals brainwashed you as well?...laughable, an Uchiha spouting nonsense about the ideals of a foreign clan...I will take my time kiling you...I have more than enough time to reach back to the shinobi world and re-uite with my original self...the portal will not be closed until one of us has gone through it...it is necessary for balance. Or this world will fall apart on it self...: explained a bemused Madara. Rin blinked as she turned to Madara.

"You care..." came her accusation. Madara glanced at her as he turned his head back to Itachi.

"Your not doing this for yourself to gain immortality...your doing this to save Ur-san and your daughter...or else why would you have saved Ur-san from that monster Deliora!" stated Rin. Itachi looked to Madara, defiance embedded in his eyes. Madara glanced at Rin one more time and then back to Itachi.

_"Nusance...she saw right through me, no matter I'll end both of them here...the eternal tsukuyomi will be carried out at all costs.." _thought Madara as he turned back to Itachi.

Itachi caught both of the exchanges as he looked on at Madara. "You should know child, that a power exists here far beyond my capabilities...his aura emits the stench of hades..."

Itachi blinked "You are speaking of the black mage, Zeref?"

"Perharps...the one you know as Zeref is not dead rather...he is alive...and in this world.." came Madara's voice. Itachi's eyes widened momentarily as he gazed at Madara.

"As of this point Madara-sama, that is not my concern..." came Itachi's cold voice.

"Then what is?" chuckled Madara.

"You..."

* * *

_**AN: And cut! sorry for not updating! was busy! and yeah shocker right! i'll explain the rest of Itachi's flashback from chapter 15 next chapter! and will conclude the fight as well. To me. Madara is basically like Vegeta. With all his pride, THis caught my attention when Madara was fighting the kages. And how he serenaded about Hashirama. So of vegeta could change why couln't Madara? And no this is not the real Madara, it's the edo version. So yes Itachi and Rin are basically in over their heads :D :p**_


	17. Farewell

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 17:Farewell**

* * *

Rin looked on as Itachi and Madara jumped at each other and in one blurry of motions exchanged punches and kicks. To an untrained eye, it looked as if only black blurs hit each other. They stopped as Itachi kicked Madara who blocked the attack with his right hand. Itachi somersaulted in the air as he grabbed the shoulder plate of Madara's armour. Madara caught Itachi's sleeve as both of them tugged away at each other. Feeling now that was a good chance. Rin laced some chakra to her feet and jumped towards them. Madara on seeing this grabbed Itachi's sleeve and kicked hin in the gut sending him sprawling to the ground**. **He then turned his attention to Rin as gravity caught up to them both making them fall. Rin aimed a punch at Madara's head who in turn dodged it effortlessly. He tried kicking her but grew shocked when Rin caught his ankle. he could feel the pressure being applied on his ankle as Rin blocked his left hand with her right hand. Itachi shook off the momentary daze as he looked on as Rin battled the elder Uchiha.

Madara feeling the pressure building up on his ankle in a desperate attempt, headbutted Rin who recoiled in pain. She slowly fell onto the ground, with Madara following after her. Itachi looked on as a red aura covered Madara. His eyes widened as he watched a red rib cage form around him. Quickly forming handseals. Itachi let out a ball of fire aiming straight for Madara who on seeing it, protected himself with the bones. Smoke formed in the area as Itachi caught Rin and landed on the ground.

"Thanks Itachi-chan..." said Rin, gratitude laced in her voice. Itachi just nodded his head as he watched Madara fall onto the ground effortlessly balancing himself on his two feet.

"Impressive..." smirked Madara as Itachi glared at him. But somethig was off and Madara felt it as his eyes widened in realsiation. He quickly tuned back as he saw another Itachi catching his shoulder plate.

"What!"

*BOOM*

Itachi and Rin looked on as the smoke cleared. Itachi grew frustrated within himself as he saw that his attack had failed. Rin looked on as well as she took on a defensive position.

"I underestimated you...child.." came Madara's voice as the smoke cleared. Itachi looked on as he drew out some shuriken from his coat. Madara on seeing this fromed his hands into seals once more.

_**"Fire style: Phoenix flower!"**_

"Rin-san! move!" called Itachi as he too formed seals. Rin jumped out of the way as a barrage of flames came up to both Itachi and her.

_**"Water style: Water drill!"**_

Itachi let out a flurry of condensed liquid from his mouth as he doused the flames, he dissapeared as did Madara followed by Rin. They reappeared in the middle of the snow field with Madara grabbing Itachi's right hand and blocking Rin with his left leg. Both trying to break free, Itachi moved his left hand and formed it into a fist as Rin raised her left leg trying to get in a kick. Madara let both of their limbs free as he skidded backwards. Itachi and Rin caught themselves before they could deliver the blow to each other. They weren't prepared as Madara took the momentary distraction to appear infront of them. Itachi jumped avoidign a right kick while Rin faced the brunt of it as she was sent skidding backwards. Itachi knew he should be concentrating more on the battle as he glanced at Rin form. He caught Madara's shoulder plate and threw him across the field by jumping over him. Madara quickly recovered as he saw another fireball aimed at him. He placed both of his hands infront of himself blocking the attack from causing any further damage. A loud boom echoed throughout the area as Itachi landed on the ground. Rin got up from her position as she looked on at Itachi and the smoke infront of him.

Rin's eyes widened as she saw Madara unscathed looking at them, red colour bone like structures adorning his body as Itachi readied himself for another round. Rin watched as the eternal mangekyou sharingan of Madara Uchiha spun wildly at them. Itachi jumped at him as Madara looked on calmly at him, he wasn't however prepared as Itachi's own susano'o sprang to life, it's incomplete form with it's fist enclosed hit Madara sending him flying into the rubble. Itachi dind't relent as he followed after the floating Madara. Rin took the chance at that moment not ot engage into the fight rather to find an opening and deal enough damage to take out Madara.

Itachi's incomplete susano'o caught Madara's incomcplete susano'o as a deadlock appeared between them, neither backing down as the ground beneath them caved in from the pressure. Madara and Itachi both had a calm facade about them as the rocks around them began to crumble. Madara felt a pull on his body as his susanoo attached itself to the ground as he looked up in shock at Itachi.

"Magic...does affect you to a certain degree..." came Itachi's observation as Madara looked up to him.

"Let me show you just how wrong you are..." came Madara's voice as Itachi's eyes widened and at that moment Itachi was plunged backwards as he hit the rubble. He shook his head to get rid off the daze as he concentrated on Madara. His eyes widened as he saw Madara's eyes.

Rin had approached Madara from behind with all her strength, she pushed through for one attack, she wasn't prepared however as she was lunged back into the rubble with the backlash of her punch. Itachi slowly got up as he looked to Madara and then to Rin in worry.

"Why do you posses the rinnnegan!" asked a shocked Itachi.

"This is what awaits those who progress beyond the confines of the eternal mangekyou sharingan..." explained Madara as he looked at Itachi."Now do you realise why I told you that magic is completely useless against me?"

Itachi looked on as he formulated some way to take Madara down once and for all. The possibilty of using amaterasu was out as he had seen Nagato had pushed the flames away when he had used the black flames on him. And now since Madara possesed the rinnegan, he was sure to get the backlash away from it. He considered the possibilty of tsukuyomi but...Madara was the one who was the founder of the Uchiha clan...he knew he would have some way to counter against it. And in the long run, he would end up wasting his chakra which was in short supply as well.

_"One chance...I need an opening..." _thought a desperate Itachi as he watched Madara slwoly walk up to him. Itachi steadied himself as he looked on as Madara approached him.. Madara lunged at him as did Itachi. They both met in a clash as Madara's eyes widened when itachi's right eye began to bleed.

"Gahhh!" cried out Madara in pain as he recoiled back. Itachi moved away from Madara as fast as he could. he hid behind some rubble as he concentrated on building up his chakra. the black flames danced around Madara's body as he cried out in pain. Fifteen seconds later, Itachi had his chakra reserves built and looked ona s Madara made the black flames fly away with the almighty push. He looked on as Madara's body recovered from the flames. He had angered the elder Uchiha and it wasn't good. Madara lunged at Itachi's hiding place. Itachi however had set up some paper bombs as they all exploded bringing up a cloud of smoke.

Itachi skidded back out of the smoke as he looked on if Madara survived. HIs question was answered as he appeared behind him and grabbed his arm. Itachi tried to break free. Madara glared daggers at Itachi as he caught his right arm and twisted it. Itachi kneeled down in pain as he struggled to break free. a sickening crunching sound was heard as Madara broke Itachi's right hand. Itachi cried out in pain as he tried to break free. Madara then lifted Itachi with his left arm and kicked him into the rubble sending him flying. As the dust settled Itachi stood among the ruins bleeding from his right eye and his mouth. His arm stayed limp against his whole body.

Rin looked on in horror as Madara broke Itachi's arm. She was having trouble staying concious as well. She slowly willed herself up as she watched Madara approach Itachi..

"This is the end...I commend you for fighting valiantly...even though we did not see eye to eye child, I'm proud that the Uchiha clan produced a shinobi such as yourself..." stated Madara as he walked towards Itachi. His incomplete susanoo taking form. Itachi struggled to saty concious as he fell onto one of his kness.

_"Erza...forgive me..."_ thought Itachi as he waited for his end. It didn't come as Madara lunged at him. Itachi kneeled down awaiting his end, rather he heard the sound of flesh ebing stabbed as he opened his eyes in horror as he watched blood drip down.

"Rin-san..." whispered a shocked Itachi.

"Hmph... worthless..." muttered Madara. At the next moment, his eyes widened as Rin pulled Madara towards herself and with one last act of defiance sent him flying a long distance. She pulled the sword oout of ehr stomach as she turned to Itachi.

"I gues...s...this...is..the end of the...r..road for me...h..uh? I...tachi-chan?" smiled Rin as she collapsed onto the ground. itachi caught her with her left hand as he turned his eyes away from her.

"Rin-san...why did you?..."

"I..it's alright Itachi-chan...I guess...I..repaid Obito for saving my life...as..well huh?" smiled Rin as blood seeped down from her mouth. Itachi looked on as Rin struggled to maintain conciousness.

"Stay awake Rin-san..." called Itachi in worry.

"Shsssh, it...it's alrigh...t...Itachi-chan...I'm going to where Obito is now..." whispered Rin as she closed her eyes. Itachi tried to pry Rin awake, but to no avail as he hung his head in shame.

"J...Just do...me one...fav...our...alright?..." whispered Rin as Itachi's head shot up on hearing her whisper.

"Win..." whispered Rin as she closed her eyes to finally rest. Itachi closed his eyes and then with two of his fingers, brought down her eyelids closing her eyes. He prayed a silent prayer as he stood up with new found determination brewing in him. He placed Rin near an empty space where her body was safe from debries. He looked on as he saw Madara appear on the rubble. He got up as he looked up to him.

"She's dead?...I gave you a warning child...regardless I will show you something for entertaining me this long...this is a death truly befitiing you..." stated Madara. Itachi looked on in weariness as Madara's susanoo took complete form. His eyes widened as he watched Madara's susano'o grew to an elevated height.

"Now...all those who have seen this have died...and you will be no exception..." stated Madara as he drew his hand into a fist. "Now! Stabilise."

Itachi watched on as the susanoo grew to an alarming rate. It took the form of what appeared to Itachi as a samurai. He grew weary as he glared at Madara. He watched as Madara's susno'o drew out it's sword creating a slice in the earth. Dust gathering everywhere. Itachi braced himself for the impact as he watched the ground around him stabilse into two parts. Madara then turned his sight's on Itachi who looked weary.

"Now...farewell..."

The sword came down onto Itachi. At that moment, Itachi's eyes warped into the mangekyou. A loud resounding thud could be heard as Madara looked on in curiosity. his eyes widened when he saw an orange shield covering Itachi and a huge flame like sword.

"No...this..can't be..." murmumed Madara. Itachi's susano'o then lifted the shield as it backhanded Madara's susano'os ending it skidding to a halt.

"The imperial relics...just what was necessary.." whispered Madara "How is it that you posses them!"

"That is none of your concern..." came Itachi's voice as he pierced Madara's susanoo and then Madara. Madara looked on in shock as his susano'o died down. He slowly looked to Itachi and started laughing.

"Commendable...for defeating me? here's a treat...that girl won't die if you send her back to the ninja world. The gateway has healing properties...and also...I request you to heed this...the balance must be maintained...either you or her must leave this world. Once it is done...you won't be able to return..." explained the edo Madara as he was finally sucked into the gourd of Itachi's susano'o. Itachi then let the susanoo died down as he let out a sigh of relief. he slowly began his treak back to Rin as he seated himself next to her lying form. He slowly picked her up with his left arm and made his way to the portal. He hesistated but...making up his mind finally he placed Rin into the portal. he watched as a bluish glow settled over her. His eyes widened as he saw her wounds being healed. He stood there unwavering for a whole minute as the reailty set in. But then he shook violently as he coughed up blood. The next thing he registered was that an ornage aura covered him. He looked up in shock to see the full form of his susano'o towering over him struggling. He then watched as the yata mirror was torn from him and his susanoo. It blended into the portal into Rin . And as if it wasn't even there, it was gone as was her body.. Itachi blinked as his susano'o died down, he fell to his knees as he clutched his broken right arm in pain. He looked on in pain and thought as to what had happened to the yata mirror. To a certain extent, he was relieved that he still possessed the yasaka's magatama and the tosuka blade. He was also a bit relieved to see that Rin's wounds had healed but he scolded himself for taking such a rash action and sending Rin away. He stood up once more as he looked around at the sight of the battlefield. A whole mountain leveled by the clash of their susano'os.

He briefly wondered if he did the right thing, trusting Madara's word, he shook it off as he tried to get up once more, only to stumble forward and fall. And yet once again he tried, getting up, this time he stood to his full height unwavering. He panted as he began moving forward. But to stumble forward again once more but this time he was caught as he looked up in surprise.

"Ur-san..." stated Itachi in a weary voice. Ur just grinned at him as she tried to to catch Itachi's right hand. He grunted out in pain as Ur momentarily drew her hand back and examined his right hand.

"It's broken huh?" came Ur's statement as Itachi just nodded his head. She then placed his left hand over her neck as she slowly heped him up. Itachi gladly accepted the help as he stood up.

"Where's Rin?" came her question as Itachi just looked down at the ground remaining silent. Ur looked at him once more.

"No...tell me your lying..." demanded Ur as Itachi didn't respond to her. He coughed up more blood as Ur's eyes widened.

"Easy...let's get you patched up first...you can explain from there alright?" said Ur in a soothing voice as Itachi nodded his head.

"Ho...w...did you...?" came Itachi's question as Ur didn't look at him.

"How did I get here? simple...I came after you guys after your ship had left, took the next one but I had a lot of trouble finding you...those people at the port told me that you and some woman went to the northern village...guess you had one hell of a battle didn't you?" came Ur's question. Itachi just nodded his head as he formulated a lie to twist the story of his battle with Madara to turn things around. She whistled as she looked at the mountain that was levelled in half. Itachi jsut glanced at it as he looked to the ground in remorse.

"D...id anyone else...accompany you?" asked Itachi in hoarse breath as they walked step by step.

"No...don't worry...Gildarts wanted to come but...I persuaded him to stay there..." grinned Ur.

"Y...you...fr..froze him?" asked Itachi, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Something like that...anyway it's a good thing I showed up here on time didn't I?...this place beings back memories..." smiled Ur as she walked forward Itachi in tow. the atmosphere shifted as Ur became serious.

"You fought him didn't you?" came Ur's question. Itachi glanced at her as he looked on ahead limping.

"..."

"Well?" came Ur's voice again as Itachi contemplated what to tell her. "You lie to me and I will kill you Itachi..."

Itachi paid her no mind as he limped ahead. "The truth?" asked Itachi as he looked back to her. Ur just nodded her head.

"He sacrificed his life to save both you and your daughter...and this world as well." answered Itachi as he limped forward. Ur just stared at him for a moment as he watched him limp forward.

_"She deserves better than the truth..." _thought a saddened Itachi as he stole a glance at Ur who walked to him slowly.

* * *

_**AN: And done! shortest chapter ever! and thank you guys so much, wow 200 reviews! thanks a lot guys. For all those who supported me even when the story went bad at times thank you, to all those criticised me...thank you as well, i know my story has a lot of flaws, And some I know I can't fix them but thank you either way for reading it. Next up we enter the Tenrou island arc. For those who want to know what happened to Rin, the next chapter will be entirely dedicated to her...anyway thank you and God bless!**_


	18. To each our own

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 18: To each our own...**

* * *

_**Edolas...**_

_*BOOM*_

"Your fighting style is the same as mine..." came a voice of a scarlet haired woman.

"So it would seem.." Erza said as she took up a stance and equipped her fire armour. Edo-Erza just smirked as she dashed forward with her sword. Only to be stopped by Erza's swod as the tow of them locked their swords in combat both glaring at each other in silence. Erza looked to her in anger and broke the silence.

"The people are suffering and you choose to side with royalty!?" asked an angered Erza.

"I do what needs to be done" came Edo-Erza's answer as she smirked at her counterpart. "Like abandoning your brother?!"

Erza Knightwalker's eyes turned into slits as she glared at her counterpat. Putting her strength behind her sword she pushed Scarlet down as the both of them kept up their locking gazes.

"He's not my brother! he chooses to disobey the law!" shouted Edolas Erza. Her counterpart gritted her teeth in anger as she brought her sword up once more. Cracks resounded around them as the both of them locked gazes with each other.

"What's more precious!? the law? or someone who saved your life! your own family!" shouted Scarlet as she regained her footing. Knightwalker looked to her in anger as she seethed in rage. She was being pushed back.

"You know nothing!" shouted Knightwalker as she bought up her left hand and placed it on her sword gaining more strength and pushing her counterpart back.

"What I do know is that someone was kind enough to the both of us, both in your world and in mine to take care of us when we had no one! to give us second chances!" shouted earthland Erza as she finally pushed Knightwalker away. The two skidded away as Edolas Erza re-equipped herself with her Ravelt. Earthland Erza looking at her then decided to brring up her strongest armour.

"This is the armadura fairy, it's my strongest armour..." Earthland Erza said as she charged towards her counterpart. A bright of flash encomapssed the area as the both of them crashed into each other. The dust slowly settled as Earthland Erza stood in victory. Edolas Erza fallen infront of her.

"H-how...could...I...surrender, I'm no match for you..." whispered Edolas Erza as her counterpart just let out an audible sigh and collapsed onto the ground.

"There's no such thing as winning or losing, we're both Erza after all..." whispered Earthland Erza as she looked to her Edolas counterpart.

"Ask your brother for forgiveness..." came Earthland Erza's voice as her edolas counterpart looked to her and scoffed.

"And why should I?"

"Because...he raised you when you had nobody else. He took care of you..." Earthland Erza whispered.

"Heh...if my brother is kind and weak then how is yours?" asked Edolas Erza.

"The same..." smiled Erza as she struggled to turn her head. Wincing in pain as she did so. The sound of footstpes caught their attentiona s they both looked up to see the subject of their conversation.

"Woah! you girls blew a hole straight down...impressive!" grinned the man as he jumped down. Erza Knightwalker looked away from the man as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Soo Erza and..." The man looked to Erza Knightwalker "squirt" he grinned as the girl twitched at her nickname. Erza Scarlet just smiled at the man as she looked on. He didn't wear a shirt, just a pant and a orange cowboy hat. Black sneakers adorned his feet and a chain was wrapped around his neck. He sqauted down as he went to Knightwalker and looked to her injuries.

"Wow, you really went at it, didn't you squirt?" grinned the man as Erza blinked at him. Edolas Erza however looked away from him. The man tilted his head to the right as he looked on.

"Hey? are you crying?" asked the man. Earthland Erza looked to them in shock as she watched her counterpart's eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry brother..." whispered Knightwalker as the said man just looked to her in surprise "Sorry for what? hey hey! come on..."

"Shut up! I'm sorry for what I did, you did everything for me and I...I..."

The man placed a hand on her face as he wiped her tears away and grinned at her "Your my little sister! and even if you do end up hating me, that's what big brothers are for!"

Erza Scarlet looked on at the heartfelt moment as her thoughts went back to her own brother of what he may have been doing. The sound of snoring caught them off guard as her eyes widened in surprise to see the man from before sleeping while squating. Erza Knightwalker's head became red in anger as she shouted at her "brother"

"Ace nii-san! wake up! this is how you ruin everything!" shouted Erza Knightwalker. Her counterpart looked on as the man known as Ace slowly got up and looked around.

"Huh? what?...oh! squirt! sorry about that! I didn't sleep much yesterday!" chuckled the man as he looked on sheepishly. Earthland Erza couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Ace then got up as he turned to his sister's counterpart.

"So Erza! you said you would tell me how your brother is? Is he like me?" grinned Ace as he squatted near the beaten Erza Scarlet. She chuckled.

"Far from it..."

"Oh? then please explain to me the differences?" said a sheepish Ace

"His name is Itachi..." smiled Erza as Ace raised an eyebrow at her "Itachi? who the heck name's their kid a weasel!?"

"Brother doesn't talk about his past much.." smiled Erza.

"Ah! strong silent type I see!" grinned Ace as he adopted a serious expression Erza nodded her head as Erza Knightwalker looked on.

"So is he from another world like me? is he a pirate?" asked a curious Ace.

"Yes, he is from another world but he's not a pirate, he's a shinobi" explained Erza as Ace looked on in wonder "A ninja huh? that's nice!"

"Wait...this "Itachi" is another "me"!? I'm a ninja in another world!?" Ace asked. Curiosity abounding in him. Erza shook he rhead as she smiled.

"No, he's different, he's not you, Ace-san. He's my brother not her's" smiled Erza as she pointed to her counterpart.

"Oh? so your saying he's better than me?"

"You both have your differences, your uniqueness'..." Erza answered. Ace raised a curious eyebrow "Oh! so he is better than me! I'm going to go find him!" shouted Ace as he got up. Both the Erza's shook their head at his foolishness.

"But before that, I'm going to get you two patched up!" grinned Ace. At that moment, a bright light shot forth from the sky as everyone looked up.

"Oh...I guess it's over then huh?..." Ace sighed. He and Erza Knightwalker watched as Erza Scarlet was lifted up into the sky. She smiled as she bid her farewell..

"OI! Erza! tell this "Itachi" guy, I'm going to meet him someday!"

Erza just nodded her head as she turned to her Edolas counterparrt.

_"Farewell..." _whispered the both of them together as Erza Scarlet was sucked back into the Anima and back to her home along with the rest of her friends. Ace then looked to Erza as he came up to her once more and helped her up.

"I can...walk on my own...brother..." whispered Erza.

"Sure you can! I'm just helping you take the first step!" grinned Ace. "I'm not a child!" came her retort.

"Of course you are! see! look at this!" Ace said as he pulled out pieces of artwork from his pocket's.

"You! when did you!?"

He wagged his finger indicating his refusal to spill his answer. "That's my secret! besides who doesn't love a chubby eleven year old Erza!"

"Brother!"

* * *

_**Earthland...**_

"Fear not though, for this can simply be seen as a new beginning," said Lily. "I for one was an enemy to Fairy Tail in Edolas but now that I can't return I seek to join the guild that took care of the prince."

"You'll keep your promise and get me in won't you Gajeel?" asked Lily pointing towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel looked towards Erza, the S-class wizard giving him a nod of approval before he rushed Lily, embracing the Exceed in a vicious hug.

"Of course I will partner!" he said with tears of joy flying from his eyes. "I caught somebody suspicious." interrupted Pantherlily as he dropped down from Gajeel's embrace.

"A big catch right off the bat," praised Gajeel. "That's my cat for yeah."

"Come here," said Lily yanking on the rope in his hands, causing a young woman with white hair and a Fairy Tail tattoo to be pulled into the open.

"I'm not anyone suspicious," stated the girl as she looked up at the people around her. Natsu froze in place as his eyes locked onto the girl, unable to find his voice. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too."

"Lisanna," muttered Natsu, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"What's with this cat? Are you an Exceed?" asked Lisanna.

"I am Panther Lily," stated the Exceed trying to impose on her with voice alone, a little difficult when you're five feet smaller.

"You got a problem with my cat?" asked Gajeel supporting his new companion.

"But that's impossible..." said Gray unable to come to grips with the sight in front of him.

"Lisanna," said Erza in disbelief. Lisanna looked up from the Exceed and surveyed the people around her, her eyes stopping on the figure of Natsu standing there staring at her. The Exceed holding her could do nothing as Lisanna sprung from her spot, dragging Lily along as she wrapped her arms around Natsu in a hug.

"Natsu" she shouted in joy before the two came crashing to the ground. Pulling herself slightly upright, she looked down at Natsu with tear filled eyes. "Finally, I get to see you...I get to see the real Natsu." In an instant Lily had been dragged away again as Lisanna got her hands around the blue Exceed and was nearly crushing him in her arms. "Happy, it's me Lisanna."

Her eyes shot upwards, recognising two other people. "Gray, Erza, this brings back so many memories! These must be new guild members I gather, a small Wendy and Lucy!"

"Hold on a second, don't tell me you're our Lisanna?" asked Gray. Everyone stared at the white haired girl as she knelt there with a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

* * *

Failure did not define Itachi Uchiha. He felt the feeling only twice in his life, the first when he could not save his clan. The second, when he had pushed his brother away and bred hihs hatred towards him. He blamed hismelf for what had happened. He had pushed Sasuke Uchiha to become what he had become, a missing nin. But he had reconciled with his brother before he had ascended into this world. He had killed his clan, cried his heart out when he had shed the blood of his parents. The feeling did not leave him, it kept linering around him. His right arm was bandaged neatly, and placed into a cast. Safe to say, he needed atleast a month or two to recover, not just that. Minor cuts and bruises also adorned his body. But the biggest question to everyone around him was that if the Itachi they knew would ever return. He did not dwell on the past but the battle that he had taken part in had induced scars of psychic nature as well.

Ur and Itachi had left the land of Islvan after two days, after Itachi had healed or atleast was fixed up. The people of the land they were in had thanked him. Ur had spoken for him since he didn't want to. A reward was given to him but he had refused stating that the people needed it more than he did. To rebuild their fallen land. And then they had seen them off on a ship. The passengers were scarce. Itachi had not left the room rather he opted to stay there and ponder and heal. That too was broken when Ur had entered the room opting for an explanation. Itachi had given a watered down explanation of what had happened, ignoring the facts of Madara's power hungry struggle with him. As he had thought before, Ur deserved better than what she was told. And hence the truth was hidden like ever before. After all, he was called to be a liar. And he would take certain matters with him to the grave. He looked out the window as he watched the ever calmness of the blue ocean. It wouldn't be long before they reached Hargeon town and then return back to Magnolia. The exams were to be held afterall. He stretched back on the seat that he occupied. The knob of the door which provided the entrance of the room gave away a sound. He didn't look at the door. He knew who it was. Ur entered the room as she looked at the broken Uchiha who looked out into the ocean through the circular window. The explanation had sated her curiosity but there were some holes that didn't add up. The loss of a guild member was a heavy burden and now only Itachi and Ur knew about what had happened. The explanation to the rest of the rest of the guild would prove quite tedious and exhausting in emotional as well as mental effect.

"How you holding up brat?" Ur asked. Her footsteps inching closer and closer to the lost Uchiha. She stopped as she heard his voice.

"Have we arrived?" Ur flinched, she had never heard his voice, well to be exact. She had never heard his voice being cold, a certain edge dominated it. But still it held that kindness that she had known when she had first met him.

"Yeah, pack up your stuff, do you need help?" Ur asked. Her eyes trailed towards Itachi as he shook his head and ushered a polite "No". His left arm in a cast. She watched as he picked up his belonging's with his right hand and placed them into his bag.

_A wanderer's bag..._

Ur smirked to herself, Itachi was infact a wanderer. It was to be expected that he would carry such a vile thing around. A black sack. The upper rim of it's opening coiled together in rope as to allow the user to wrap it around his/her shoulder. She watched as he swung it around his right shoulder. And then walked past her to the entrance of the room. Her head turned back as she watched with her left eye. Itachi left the room without a single word. She let out an audible sigh cursing herself for being late to the battle.

* * *

_xxFlashbackxx_

_"There was another man, an enemy of Madara Uchiha."_ _Itachi stated as he looked to Ur who stood opposite to him, her arms folded over her chest. _

_"Another man?"_

_"What was this man's name?" Ur asked._

_"No one..." Itachi stated as Ur blinked her eyes in surprise. "He didn't have a name?"_

_"No...that is what he referred to himself as, he wished to usurp the balance between our worlds. He was skilled, it took the three of us to actually create an opening, but both Madara Uchiha and Rin-san paid the price" Itachi explained. He looked to his left hand as he let out a wince of pain adjusting his cast._

_"So both of them are dead?"_

_"Perhaps, but there may be a chance that they are indeed still alive, relating to what that man said"_

_"And what did he say?"_

_"That they were transported back to my world, that is what he said before he perished."_

_"So Rin might still be alive? well atleast there's a brightside to all of this..." mused Ur as she looked the ceiling of the settlement they were currently in._

_"Explaining this to the rest of the guild may prove difficult" Itachi stated as Ur brought her gaze back down to him once more._

_"We have no choice, best to say that she died, Gildarts, Porlyusica and master should be the only ones to know the truth behind this." Itachi nodded his head._

_"I leave that to your care"_

_Ur then came up to him and hit him hard on his back. He let out a grunt of pain as he glared at the older woman._

_"Well atleast your back safe and sound !"_

_xxEndflashbackxx_

* * *

Ur then proceeded out the door where Itachi had passed through. Coming up to the main deck, she searched for the lone Uchiha who had perched himself near the rails of the the ship. She walked up to him and watched as the ship docked himself at the yard. The captain called out the place of arrival as the exit of the ship was opened. And the ramp fell to the wooden bridge. Itachi and Ur both watched as the passengers disembarked from the ship. They too followed. They walked in silence for most of the while. She looked to Itachi as she pursed her lips.

"Can you walk all the way back to Magnolia town? or should we take a carriage?" Ur asked.

"It's fine, only my left arm is fractured, I will go to Porlyursica-sama's house and get it healed. We do not need to hire the services of a carriage" came his voice as Ur grumbled.

"Stubbron brat, a simple 'no' would have been enough" Ur mumbled and grumbled as well. He raised a curious eyebrow at her and then looked to the path infront of paid her no mind as the both of them traversed through Hargeon town both with thoughts of seeing the people closest to them.

* * *

_**Shinobi world...**_

Rin didn't know where she was. Her body ached on all sides but at the same time, she didn't feel the sensation of dying like she had felt before. Her vision was hazy. She could distinctly hear someone calling out to her, trying to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked to the figure who pryed her awake.

"Sen...sei?"

The boy who awoke her looked to his right behind him. Rin moved her head towards what the blonde haired boy was looking at and saw the hazy figure of someone looking at her in concern. She could distinctly make out that he had gray hair and a mask adorned his face. She slowly got up as the blonde boy moved an inch away from her. She looked up once more as her eyes widened.

"Kakashi!?"

The said man's eyes widened. He was adorned with bruises and scrathces. Both of the people before her wore signs of fatigue and injuries. And then her attention snapped back to her other companion.

"If...I'm here...then..." whispered Rin as Naruto looked to his worried sensei who stood still without any movement.

"Rin?...is that you?...your alive..." whispered Kakashi as he looked to his former teammate. The said woman looked to him once more and then to the boy who knelt down next to her.

"Minato sensei? you sure got short..." said an amused Rin.

"Eh!? Minato?...oi! you knew my dad?!" accused the blonde haired boy.

"Dad?...your his son? your Kushina-san and Minato sensei's son aren't you!?" exclaimed Rin, to which the said boy just grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki! that's my name nee-chan! and don't you forget it!" grinned Naruto as he looked to his sensei "Oi Kakashi-sensei! hello! you never told us that you had a teammate who was a girl!"

"That's becuase she was supposed to be dead..." stated Kakashi as he glared at the woman before her.

"It's a long story Kakashi but..." Rin looked around once more as her eyes widened, there was a battle taking place and she could distinctly see a man in a green spandex suit fighting another man in a mask and a black robe.

"I need to ask you something Kakashi" Rin said as she turned to her former teammate. Kakashi's eyebrows raised in curiosity. He was baffled, his dead teammate comes back to life and now without even a greeting, she begins barraging him with questions. He was the least to say confused.

"Where is Madara Uchiha?" Rin asked as both of the people's eyes widened. "If your talking about that masked man over there? then that's him or so he told us...but he's not...the real Madara Uchiha is fighting on the battlefield against the five kages" explained Kakashi as Naruto looked to her.

"You need to rest nee-chan" muttered Naruto as he stood up. She watched as he transformed into a bright flash of yellow and in a burst of speed went into battle once more. Rin slowly got up as her hand glowed a greenish color. Kakashi's eyes widened as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Surely your not thinking off..."

"I'm fine Kakashi, before I came back here, I fought Madara Uchiha, the real one with Itachi-chan..." muttered Rin.

"Itachi!? but he's...dead!"

"I'll explain it to you later, right now we need to help Naruto, everything comes later, do you understand?" asked Rin as she jumped towards the battlefield leaving an awestricken Kakashi in her wake.

"Just what exactly...happened to her?" Kakashi asked as he shrugged it off and jumped into the fray as well.

* * *

_**AN: And done! 18th chapter! sorry for not updating, was really considering to stop this but no, I'm going to continue this until Itachi's death. Ooops spoilers :D or wait :p is it really now? who knows? I might kill him or not! bwhahah anyway review please!**_

_**And oh yeah the Edolas bit! Erza knightwalker's adopted brother over there is if you haven't guessed it by now! it's Potgaz. D . Ace from One Piece! Hope you liked it!**_


	19. Darkness rising

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 19: Darkness rising...**

* * *

"I received your message..." came the calm voice of the former second guild master of Fairy tail as he looked at the two people infront of him. An eerie calmness descended between them. Between the five people now inder the forest covering. A small smile played out on his face as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Everything is prepared then?" asked the raven haired Uchiha. Hades nodded his head as his attention turned to the right of the man infront of him.

"And her?"

The lady in question jumped back a few metres as her face adopted a shock of horror and shock. It quickly morphed into anger glaring at the said Uchiha. She was outmatched and outnumbered. Thing's didn't bode well for her. Itachi didn't return his gaze rather he looked to the older man infront of him.

"I will leave her to your subordinates..."came his calm voice as Hades nodded his head and looked to the two children next to him. "Ultear, Meredy...we will leave her to you. Rejoin us at the ship once you are done."

The girls in question just nodded their head's as they turned to the opponent infront of them. Ur looked on in anger as Itachi began to walk besides Hades and called out to him in anger. He stopped, his head turned to her. His sharingan eyes boring into her. Ur looked on in horror as her eyes met his. For a brief second, they both remained still. And then after a second. Hades grunted as he began to walk. Itachi's sharingan eyes still glared at the woman.

"You traitor!"

Itachi turned around as he looked to her and then looked on in horror and in shocked as he laughed. Her eyes widening with the sound of his laughter. His very eyes boring into her soul. She shuddered as his laughter died down, a crazed expression on his face. His voice spoke once more as the three people under the forest covering looked on.

"I acted as the guild member Fairy tail required in order to learn what I needed to, you would be right in calling me that, this very well may be our last meeting...farewell Ur-san" Itachi said. He turned around once more as he began to walk away. Ur gritted her teeth in anger as she lunged at the back of the Uchiha. In one swift motion, a kick connected to her gut sending her crashing into the bark of a tree.

_"He...he actually hit me, is he realy serious?"_

She grunted in pain as the dust settled and glared at the Uchiha. His sharingan eyes slowly faded as he once more turned around and began his journey.

"Itachi! I will never forgive you! Fairy tail will never forgive you!" That didn't stop the Uchiha as he pushed forward ignoring her pleas and her accusations. "Erza will never forgive you!"

Itachi stopped abruptly as he gazed at her glaring form once more and then turned around once more and dissapeared into the cold confines of the forest. Ur gritted her teeth as she stood up. Sadness etched into her face with a calm mix of anger.

_"So...stubborn...what do you expect me to tell the guild members? you brat?" _questioned Ur as her gaze hardened on the two girls infront of her. She laughed as well. Ultear and Meredy drew back in surprise as she looked to Ultear.

"So you went and joined up with Hades huh?" came her voice.

"That is none of your concern mother. Right now? the only thing that matters is..."

"Right! the only thing that matters is our mother-daughter bonding time!" grinned Ur as Ultear blinked at her. "Hmph...I will pay you back a thousand fold for the suffering you cost me all these years..."

Ur's gaze softened as she grinned once more. "You know? lipstick really doesn't suit you!"

"Enough! stop treating this as a game!" shouted Ultear as Ur grinned. "Your a child! children should be taught lessons with games!"

"Meredy, stay back...this is my fight." Ultear said. Meredy held a look of concern on her face as she stepped back from the area. Ur adopted a fighting stance as she looked on grinning. She already knew the outcome of the fight and she knew just what to do. But what troubled her and what was on her mind was the way Itachi had acted, the way he had betrayed all of them. She shook it from her thoughts as he looked to Ultear. Getting her daughter back was her first priority. Everything else would come later.

* * *

_**Grimoire heart airship...**_

The sound of footsteps caught the attention of the occupants of the ship as they looked on. Their master came into view along with another cloaked individual. Silently walking side by side. He paid the occipants no mind but he kept a close eye on each one of them observing them and their actions. Some held a look of confusion, others held a looked of anger and still others a look of surprise. Hades and Itachi paid them no mind as they walked to the center of the ship. Itachi followed Hades as he stopped. He too stopped abruptly. The floor beneath them descended. The others looked on as to what business the newcomer had with their master. Itachi closed his eyes as he waited for their descendment to stop. Once done, he opened his eyes once more to see darkness hovering about them. Hades brought his right hand up as he snapped his fingers. Light's adorned the area. Itachi onserved his surroundings. It looked classy to his taste. He followed Hades gaze as he walked to the table at an angle of ninety to him. A figure was already sitting ont he chair nonchalantly looking at the approaching figures. He smirked as Hades sat down next to him and then looked to the third figure.

"Sit down Itachi" came Hades request. The said Uchiha nodded his head as he took a seat opposite to the figure who was observing the both of them.

"It's been a while Itachi..." came the stranger's voice. Itachi held a bored expression on his face as he responded to the stranger's call.

"I could say the same, Stinger-san" Itachi answered, a certain edge to his normally cold voice. His right hand moved into his cloak as he pulled out what looked like a scroll and slid it across the table to Hades who caught it.

"Excellent, Makarov didn't change the place did he?" Hades asked as he opened the scroll.

"He did, they had remodeled the guild again when I had left" Itachi answered. Hades seemed to ignore his answer as he looked at the contents of the scroll.

"As promised, our deal is standing." Hades answered. Itachi nodded his head. "Agreed"

Bluenote raised an eyebrow at the two of them as he observed the cast on Itachi's left arm "Working out were you?"

Itachi turned his gaze calmly to him and looked on with boredom. "Killing my mentor"

"That's cruel Itachi" chuckled Bluenote as Hades smirked at him. "So the examination is to be held in three days from now?"

Itachi didn't answer rather he nodded his head. Hades held a thoughtful expression as he folded his arms over his chest. Bluenote however started the conversation once more.

"How goes the fight between mother and daughter?"

"I do not care...there is a chance however that both Meredy and Ultear will abandon us" Hades answered as Itachi remained calm.

"And your fine with that?" Bluenote asked, a little surprised etched into his features.

"Of course..."

"What do you think about this, Itachi?" Bluenote asked as Itachi's eyes opened at the mention of his name. He tilted his head to the right and placed a hand under his chin.

"Tools are only necessary when they are useful not after." came his reply as Bluenote blinked at him. Hades however let a small smirk crawl onto his face.

"I guess that's one way to put it" came his voice as he chuckled. Itachi didn't answer, rather optin to close his eyes in thought. Hades did the same as he settled into his throne looking at the sky from the glass window adorning his ship.

"What exactly is that scroll you have there?" came Bluenote's voice. Hades answered him without turning his gaze to him.

"A map of Tenrou island"

"Does it have a route to the first guild master's grave?"

"Perhaps..."

"Then I should be the one to carry it..."

"When we reach Tenrou island, I will give it to you but do not forget our primary goal. Reviving Zeref is our goal nothing else." came Hades' cold voice.

"I understand"

"We will leave for the island in three days" stated Hades once more as Itachi opened his eyes and looked to him. Hades, feeling eyes on him turned to Itachi and smirked.

"Our deal still stands, Itachi, do not worry about me keeping it..."

The lone Uchiha nodded his head once more, turning his gaze to Bluenote who folded his arms over his chest and looked to the glasss window. He did the same. All he had to do now was to wait..

* * *

_**Ur vs Ultear...**_

"Arc of time huh?" scoffed Ur as she stood up, bruises adorning her body. Ultear looked to her as her mother got up. Silently seething in rage.

"I'm happy that you've gotten stronger..." smiled Ur. Ultear looked to her in shock and then her face contorted into rage as she swung her right hand to her side.

"Shut your mouth! you have no right saying such things when you abandoned me!" shouted an enraged Ultear. Ur looked on in surprise as she blinked.

"Abandoned?" Ur whispered.

"Don't act like you don''t know anything!"

"I never abandoned you! how could you even say that Ultear!?" shouted a now enraged Ur.

"Is that why you had me replaced with your two students?!" spat Ultear, venom laced in her voice.

"I never replaced you with them! how was I supposed to know that you were alive!? the doctors told me that you were dead!"

"Enough of your lies!" shouted Ultear. She raised her left arm up as Ur's eyes widened. Blackish orbs descended towards her in speed unrivaled by light. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

_"I didn't want to use this but...I hate you for this Madara...I hate you for lying to me, keeping even your real name a secret..." _thought an enraged Ur as she drew in her breath. Ultear's eyes momentarily widened as she was pushed back by an icy wind.

"Roar of the ice dragon!"

A ray of icy wind shot out from her mouth. Ultear slid out of the wide range of the attack as she gasped in surprise. That however didn't prepare her for a shadow that was to the right of her. She gasped out in surprise as Ur appeared next to her. her fist encased in ice.

"Fist of the ice dragon!"

And in one swift motion, Ultear was sent into the ground, crashing into it. Meredy looked on from the cliff in worry. As the dust settled, Ur's feet touched the ground. Surveying the damage, she waited for the dust to clear. Ultear stood up groggily as she glared at her mother.

"How can...how can you use dragon slayer magic!?" shouted an enraged Ultear.

"A curse from your father, who do you think unfroze me from the ice shell?" questioned a calm Ur. Ultear blinked in surprise as she slowly stood up.

"F-father?" Ur nodded her head as she slowly watched for Ultear's reaction.

"But he...he..."

"Died?...yes he did, saving you and me and this world" Ur stated as she recalled Itachi's words. She looked to Ultear once more who in turn glared at her.

"What nonsense are you talking about?!" shouted Ultear "He saved me!? from what?! did he save me from having a life of pain and solitude from what I experienced!?"

"Both of you abandoned me!" Ultear stated as she charged at Ur. An exchange of fists were made as the both of them traded blows. Ur getting the better of her daugher. Ultear left an opening which propelled Ur to kick her in her guts sending sprawling into a wall of rock which cracked under the pressure of the imapct.

"I didn't abandon you...neither of us did" whispered Ur. Her voice adopting a softer tone which caused surprise to erupt from Ultear.

"We didn't know what was going to happen...but if we did" Ur raised her head to the sky recalling memories about her time together with her deceased husband. Ultear looked on as ur brought her gaze upon her once more.

"We would have done everything in our power to change it..." she smiled. Ultear was shaken as she bowed her head.

"After all, which mother would want their daughter to fall and suffer? they would want the best for her..." conitnued Ur as she looked to her daughter. She raised an eyebrow as she watched drops of water fall to the ground infront of her. It didn't take long for her to realise that Ultear was infact crying. She let out an audible sigh as she walked up to Ultear.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail..2 hours later...**_

Lisanna scratched her head in wonder as she looked on at the party that the guil threw for her. She had retuened after so many long years. She was alive and was back in the guild that had nursed her. Her treu guild.

"Looks like the guild's changed a bit too! so has your vibe Mira-nee" chuckled Lisanna. Mirajane closed her eyes as she smiled at Lisanna.

"Really?"

"But I guess Fairy tail is Fairy tail after all" completed Lisanna as she smiled at all the merriment abounding within the guild.

"Lisanna came back!"

"I ain't working today! let's eat and drink!"

"Welcome home Lisanna!"

However there was one particular older brother who glaread at the other members of the guild, fuming at them in anger and hatred "You bastard's! don't come near her lokking all dirty! I'll kill you myself!" shouted Elfman. Who infact also was overjoyed at the prospect of his younger sister returning as well.

"It's a happy day baby!" laughed Bickslow folding his arms over his chest.

"It's truely a relief that your safe" assured Freed as he looked to Lisanna along with Evergreen who smiled at the girl.

"Being home at the guild is the best after all!" Natsu shouted much to the dismay of the other guild members. Complaints were ushered by various guild members as the others looked on in amusement.

"Quit being so rowdy Natsu!"

"So noisy!"

"Is the other Natsu like this as well huh!?"

"If so...my condolences to them..."

Lisanna chuckled as the attention of the guild fell onto her. "Well...I...I got bullied by Lucy. Natsu is cute! he's more like that!"

"I wanna see it! i want to see a Natsu like that!"

"This sure is a noisy guild" muttered a certain commander Exceed.

"That's the first expression every one has.." answered Carla.

"It's a fun place!" chuckled happy. A fish in his mouth as he began to chew on it. A drop pf sweat rolled down Pantherlilly's face ass he gulped.

"So, your telling me that every last person here has internal magic?"

"That's right! that's how it is with Eartland mages" came a familiar voice. A startled Pantherlily looked to the source of the voice.

"Erza!"

"Come to think of it, weren't you and Erza colleagues in Edolas?" asked a curious Carla. "Your together again!" added Happy. Erza then turned to Lily after gazing at her guild mates.

"But what's important isn't the magic itself but the hearts of those who wield it...isn't that right Lily?"

"You may be a different person but it's comforting to have atleast having one person with a familiar face around" smiled Pantherlily.

"Wait, wasn't Erza's brother your partner as well" asked a curious Carla. Panthelily loooked to the exceed with a curious look on his face.

"Ace-san? no...he was opposed to what the members of the kingdom were doing...the Erza from Edolas became her brother's enemy due to a specific incident." explained Lily as Erza looked on at the explanation.

"But her brother is different than mine" smiled Erza. Pantherlily looked to her as he raised an eyebrow.

"We were adopted by different people, that's the only difference between us" Erza stated. "Is your brother like Ace-san?"

"A little...but he doesn't value humour as much as Ace" explained Erza.

"I wish to meet him, when will he return?"

"He should have returned by now, he and the medical doctor for out guild left on an important job..." Erza stated. At that moment, the door of the guild was opened abruptly as two figures stumbled into the guild. Blood adorning their features.

"Ur!" shouted Gray as he rushed to his master. Ur looked up to him as she gave him the one she was holding up.

"Get her to the infirmary quickly..." panted Ur as she knelt down. "But..."

"Now Gray!" shouted Ur as she held her chest in pain. Erza came up to her running as she placed her hand over her shoulder and helped her to stand. Makarov got down from the table he was seated on as did Gildarts. Erza slowly brought her to the infirmary as well as she made her sit down.

"Mirajane! go get Polyursica right now!" shouted Makarov. Mirajane went out of the guild accompanied by Levy. The both of them quickly made their way out of the guild as they rushed to Porlyurisica's house. Makarov turned his attention to an injured Ur and a girl who he didn't know. She was unconcious as Makrov and Gildarts turned their eyes on her once more.

"Ur? What happened?" Makarov asked, concerned laced in his features. Ur looked up to him panting.

"Itachi happened..." whispered Ur as Makarov and Gildarts eyes widened. Erza who stood a little behidn them looked on in confusion.

"What do you mean 'Itachi happened?!' " Gildarts asked in concern.

"Like...I...said, the brat..." she paused as she looked down to the wooden floor, sadness etched in her features.

* * *

_"Our deal was cancelled the moment you laid a hand on a member of Fairy tail..."_

_Hades watched as the map in his hand bursted into flames as he looked on in shock. He looked to the lone Uchiha who stood between him and two of the seven kin of purgatory. His lone eye contorted into a glare as he looked at the Uchiha._

_"I knew trusting you was a mistake...Itachi."_

_The Uchiha in question turned around as he gazed at the people behind him. "Ur-san, fall back, I will give you enough time to retreat..."_

_"Are you out of your mind!? I don't care how strong you are! you can't take on a whole guild!"_

_"Do you wish to lose your daughter once more?" came his question. Ur stopped as she looked to a panting Ultear and then to Meredy. She looked to Itachi once more. The whole guild of grimioire heart fell onto the forest floor opposite to them, some scoffing, some laughing and others looking smugly at him._

_"Grimoire heart...kill all of them..."_

_"Go now!" shouted Itachi. The three women watched on in horror as the members of grimoire heart fired their most powerful attacks at them. They didn't have the time to evade them as a blinding flash of light envelloped them. When it died down. The members of grimorie heart stood in awe and shock as a orange titatn stood blocking their way._

_"What the hell is that thing?!" shouted Rustyrose_

_Ur looked on in shock as a yellow titan of spiritual nature stood infront of them, towering...bones composing it. She looked on as skin formed onto the titan's bones. Itachi was covered in the orange aura. He was hurting but he didn't show it. He looked back to see the three prople he was protecting standing in awe. He grew frustrated but willed himself to be patient as he raised his voice once more._

_"Leave now!"_

_Ur snapped out of her trance as she grabbed an unconcious Ultear and Meredy. The latter who in turn followed after Ur and Ultear. Itachi stood his ground as he calmly looked onto the members of grimoire heart. Ur and Meredy had travelled a short distance before they heard another explsion once more. Meredy stopped as Ur continued forward. On sensing that the other girl stopped. Ur stopped as well, she looked to the child._

_"Come on kid, I don't know how long Itachi can hold them off..."_

_"He won't survive..." came her concerned voice. "You think I don't know that! now come on!"_

_"No...I ask you a reuqest, I do not care if Ultear destroyed my village...she took me in when nobody else did..so I'm going to repay her.." explained Meredy as she jumped away from a shocked Ur. ur then tried to catch her but in vain as she was cut off. An explosion cut the area into two as Ur picked up an unconcious Ultear. _

_"Kid! get back here!"_

_Her plea fell on deaf ears as another explosion rocked the area. She was thrown back along with her daughter a few metres away as the dust settled, she looked on in worry as explosions rocked the forest. She had no other choice, witht he limited amount of energy she had, she would be more of a burden than support. She closed her eyes in regret as she made her way back to the guild._

* * *

"Is he dead?" asked a concerned Gildarts, seriousness etched in his features.

"We can't...say...the same goes for that Meredy girl..." explained Ur as Makarov looked on in worry. "This is...bad, we don't even know if he's alive or not..."

Neither of them however knew that a scarlet haired girl was listening in on their conversation. She walked down from the entrance of the door to her guildmates as the conversation carried on.

"And Rin?"

"Close the door, Gildarts..." Ur whispered. Gildarts did as he was requested and came back and stood next to Makarov.

"She was sent back to her world by Itachi...it was the only way for her to survive, there was a portal in the land of Islvan, in order to maintain a balance between worlds..." explained Ur as she nurshed her right shoulder.

"I see..." Gildarts whispered.

"This is truely troubling..."

"Master?...you need to inform the others..." added Gildarts, "You think I don't know that! why do I have to get this job huh!?"

Despite Makarov's chance to change the cloud that had descended over their lives. They all knew something was going to happen. Something that would change the very face of Earthland...

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating, was thinking of a way to make the tenrou island arc different, I hope this works out lol. I was going to go for the Itachi undecover thing...but decided against it cause it would become too predictable so I settled for him openly defying grimoire heart.**_

**_ Mr. ZaM - not thought about it, but mostly no cause right now I'm trying to make this fic a purely Itachi one...so chacnes are low on that._**

** Tsunashi777 - lol your very much welcome! sorry for the slow update!**

** Xbox432 - thank you so much, haha yeah it was kinda rushed, I'm double checking before I post now lol **


	20. Fairy tail's strongest tag team!

**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own Naruto or Fairy tail**

**Chapter 20: The strongest tag team of Fairy tail!**

* * *

"I'm...alive?"

Those were the first words to come out of the mouth of one Itachi Uchiha. He winced in pain as he got up. On further observation, he saw that he was in a cave, there was a light at the edge of the cave he was in. Furthermore he heard the droplets of water falling onto the rugged ground beneath him. His eyes were hazy but it didn't stop him nonetheless from getting up. A candle was on a table to the right of him. His shirt was removed revealing scars on his body. He saw that his black cloak was on the table to the right of him. And a white shirt as well. Slowly he drew himself to the table holding onto his stomach. With the little strenght he could muster, he put on the white shiet and then the black cloak and looked around to see if anyone was also in the cave with him. The sound of footsteps caught his attention as he brought his sharingan online. He could see the energy of a figure approaching him. Whether friend or foe he was ready. But he knew for a fact that it would be a friend, based on the fact that he shouldn't have survived the battle against Grimoire heart with his broken arm and his sickness to boot, it was a miracle for him to be alive as well. His head turned to the left as he obseved who it was that caused the sound of the footsteps. A momentary gap of silence said it all as the Uchiha looked to the shorter figure infront of him.

"Ah!...your awake!"

Itachi observed the girl infront of him. She had short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore what seemed to be like some kind of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. A tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top, and a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. Thoughts ran through the head of the Uchiha as he observed the girl. What was a member of grimoire heart doing here? and when he was at his weakest nonetheless? he waited for her to began speaking to make sense of what was going on. The girl stuttered infront of him. Perhaps she was waiting for him to talk first. Then ti all came back to him, this girl was with Ur and her daughter when he fought the members of grimoire heart. Taking the initiative, he spoke up first. A question.

"Were you the one that brought me here?"

A simple nod from her ascertained his suspicion. This girl had saved him. He didn't know how, he didn't know why? but she had. And in some part of the Uchiha's heart, he was grateful but that wasn't the cause for his problems at this moment. He knew grimoire heart would attempt to take out Fairy tail on Tenrou island. And that was where he needed to go. He looked to her once more as he voiced his question.

"How did you find me?"

"I used lost magic...maguility sense.." came her answer.

A look of surprise shone on his face but it quickly dissapeared as he looked to the girl in wonder. He coudl distinctly recall the ground caving in on him when he was fighting. Due to that, it had ended up in a draw between the participating members. But he could distinctly remember something of a pink beam attaching itself onto his wrist and then blackness from the amaterasu formula cast by Hades effectively burying him underground.

"But...doesn't that involve the caster having some form of feeling to the person she/he is casting on?"

"Not for me" she smiled "It was difficult but I learnt to get past it.."

"I see..." he held his gaze on her for a moment longer "Thank you..."

And then he walked past her to the entrance of the cave. The girl waited a few moments, it took a few moments to register what had happened and then.

"Wait!"

Itachi stopped as the girl ran to him and stopped behind him. He turned around as he tilted his head to the left and observed the girl.

"Yes?"

"Your the only one who can take me to Ultear!" came her statement. Itachi stood in questioning thought as he looked to the entrance of the cave. His eyes lingered on her. For all he knew...this coudl be a trap but this girl had saved his life, and against his better judgement he let out an audible sigh and looked to the girl.

"How long have I been...unconcious?"

She blinked as she looked to him..."it's been about a week now, I was starting to believe that you would never wake up..."

Itachi's eyes shone with surprise, if it had been a week then at this very moment, the members of Grimoire heart woould be on tenrou island and that would mean a full on assault on the members of Fairy tail, even if they were lacking in strength with both Ultear and this girl infront of him having defected. They still would be in trouble with Hades. He closed his eyes in thought and made up his mind once more.

"Meredy...isn't it?"

Meredy looked on in surprise as she numbly nodded her head. She looked to the older man guessing as to what thoughts might be going through his head. After a gap of silence, Itachi finally made up his mind and looked to Meredy.

"I will take you to where Ultear and her mother supposedly will be...I only fear that we are not too late..." Itachi answered. Meredy blinked in surprise as she looked to the older man.

"Too late?! what do you mean!?"

"Your former guild is planning an attack on the island which is the root of power for all Fairy tail mages...supposedly to revive the being known as Zeref, surely you know this?"

"Yes...but so soon!?"

"I was with your former master and lieutenant when we discussed these things...I did not know that they were planning a direct assault on the guild...otherwise I would have never chosen to make such a...propostion with them..." Itachi explained.

"You did it to keep them away from Fairy tail at all costs..." Merdy stated. Itachi looked to her once more and then let out an audible sigh.

"You have...quite an insight for someone of your age..." Itachi stated, eliciting a small blush form the girl. He then made his way to the entrance of the cave where the light was strongest. Hoping he was in time.

"Do not fall behind, time is short..." came his voice. Meredy heeding his call ran to the older man as they made their way out of the darkness of the cave.

* * *

_**Grimoire heart airship...**_

"So he's the old man's rival huh Natsu?"

Standing between Natsu and the one known as Hades stood a man all too familiar to the latter and not to the former. Laxus Dreyar had returned and with him, the vengence to avenge his fallen grandfather. A smile played out on Natsu's face as he looked up to his savior.

"Laxus..."

Hades however looked on in shock as a memory played out on his head of a younger Makarov. he wasn't prepared however.

"The brat!?"

A sickening headbutt connected to the man's face as Laxus glared at him with anger burning in his insides sending him sprawling to the wall of the room he was engaging him in. A momentary glance between the two comabatants said it all.

"Laxus..." muttered Gray..

"Laxus came for us?" smiled a battle injured Lucy who tried to awakane from her fallen state.

"That person is master's..." Wendy let the sentence draw out, she knew who he was, words needn't to be said.

The combatants glared at each other. No words spoken between them. Hades however broke the silence by eliciting a question from himself.

"You are related to Makarov aren't you?"

Chossing to ignore the question, Laxus rather glanced at Natsu taking a verbal shot that the state his team were currently in.

"How pathetic...all your clothes are torn up...pitiful.." scoffed Laxus. Natsu however grinned at him elicitating an audible sigh from the older man.

"Yup!"

"What are you doing here?" came Erza's question as Laxus let out a chuckle "I came to visit my ancestor's grave...after all I was once part of Fairy tail as well.." Erza let out a small smile on her face as she looked to the older man who continued to speak.

"I had planned on visiting Mavis' grave...imagine my surprise to see the second guild master here as well...might as well make a grave for him too...so that I can pay my respects!"

A thunder struck punch caught Hades' offguard as he was sent thrusting away from Laxus. He didn't let up as another punch sent Hades flat to the ground. Recovering from the assault, Hades jumped back. That didn't stop Laxus however as he let out a roar of electrical energy commading it in a wave like motion. Hades effortlessly dodged it but then jumped back as he let out chains. Laxus dodged it by bending down. He stood up once more. The chain had attached itself to a globe like structure. He brought it to a spinning halt, catching Laxus momentarily offguard. he brought his right hand up and hit him right in the jaw. The momentary distratction was enough as Laxus kneeled down. Seals were formed around Laxus as he looked on in shock. An amterasu spell appeared to hit him as the others looked on in worry. An explosion occured causing them all to fall back and skid on the ground.

Hades then looked on a seering sound was heard. A bolt of lightning appeared behind him, which in turn materialised itself into a being. Laxus kneed Hades' head from behind as the latter shouted in pain. He skidded onto the ground and glared at the young Dreyar who in turn glared back.

"Incredible!" Gray stated as a smile drew up on his face.

_"Was Laxus really that powerful?" _thought a shocked Erza as she slowly got up.

"Nngh!"

A grunt of pain, was all that the standing members of Fairy tail needed to know that the older member was in a weakened state. He knelt down knowing that his time was done, all the help that he had ushered had fallen but atleast he knew that the man infront of him could be defeated not by him, no by a member of fairy tail.

"Hang in there! Laxus!" called out a worried Gray.

"The world really is a huge place...to think that a monster of a person like this exists...I still have ways to go..."

"What are you saying Laxus!?" shouted Natsu as he struggled to get up.

"Look's like he's finally figured out his place..." Hades stated as he raised his left arm up. "Now you can dissapear!" he shouted as he launched his final attack on Laxus.

"Get up Laxus!"

"I'm not a member of Fairy tail, but if something happened to the old man...I can still get angry right?" whispered Laxus. The attack connected with him as the others called out to him in worry. The dust settled as Hades looked on. He laughed out wildly now done with his enemy, there was nothing left of Laxus. The explosion hda caused the roof of the ship to be blasted.

"Hhahahahh! all of this could have been avoided if you had just submitted! I killed Itachi Uchiha and now I killed the grandson of the brat! two people all of you held most dear!"

"Nooo!" shouted an angered Natsu as he got up and glared at Hades. All that was keeping him back was the last of his energy.

"How...could you..." whispered a shocked Lucy.

"First...Itachi...then Laxus..." muttered an angered Gray as he too got up once more. Erza however stood in shock. Before the blast she had seen something so had Wendy, they stood in agape as Hades laughed in their faces. The sound of somethign hitting the ground caught his attention as he turned to the source of the disruption. His anger grew in measure as he saw who it was.

"Your still alive?"

Itachi had Laxus' left arm slung over his neck as he helped the man to stand up. Laxus looked to him wearily as Itachi did the same. Laxus pushed him away as he stood up on his own.

"I don't need your help..."

Itachi paid him no mind as he narrowed his gaze on the older man infront of him. Hades seethed in rage as he glared at the lone Uchiha.

"Itachi!?" whispered Natsu...

"He's alive!" stated a shocked Gray.

"Itachi-san is okay!" chirped Wendy as all three of them tried to get themselves up.

"Brother..." whispered Erza as she too got up once more. A part of her was happy and another part angry. But that didn't matter to her, her adopted older brother was alive and infront of them protecting them.

"So you came back to be defeated by me again?...and by the looks of it, your injured as well..."

"My well being does not concern you..." stated Itachi as he glanced at the now satnding Laxus next to him.

"You truly believe that you can defeat me at your current state alone? brusied and battered?" scoffed Hades as Itachi glanced at Laxus.

"No...not alone..."

"Like I'm helping you..." scoffed Laxus. Itachi didn't glance at him rather his gaze was steadily on Hades not moving an inch from the man who had almost killed him along when he had fought grimoire heart. He spoke up once more redirecting his voice to the other five people behind him.

"Natsu...can you move?"

The said boy in statement stood up grinning as he held onto his bruised arm. "What...kind..o-of question is t-that Itachi?"

Itachi didn't let any amusement show on his face frrom Natsu's statement, rather his steady gaze fell on Hades. The older man in question just raised a curious eyebrow at his two standing opponents.

"We...cannot defeat Hades" came his sentence as the rest of the members' eyes widened.

"What the hell are you saying!?" shouted Gray "So it's all futile then!?"

"I...I can't believe he...said that..." whispered a shocked Lucy. Erza however held her judgement. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the back of the Uchiha. Laxus however just "hmph"ed at his statement.

"I wasn't finished..." stated Itachi as Natsu blinked. Hades raised an eyebrow as well as he looked to Itachi. "To defeat him...we must first destroy his heart...the devil's heart"

"What?" asked a confused Natsu. Hades however grew in anger and rage as he adopted a fighting position.

"Beneath the engine room of this ship lies a generator which houses his heart, In order to utterly defeat him, we must destroy that before anything else..." explained Itachi as Natsu and the rest of his team slowly stood up.

"You insolent child! how dare you!" shouted Hades, anger brewing in his features.

"Brother!" called Erza as Itachi turned his gaze to her "The exceeds were alredy in the ship before us, surely they are searching for it!"

"If that is the case then, all of you need to fall back...we will deal with him" came Itachi's voice.

"Like hell! I'm not letting you fight this guy on your own!" shouted a defiant Natsu.

"Natsu..." came Laxus' voice. Natsu blinked as he continued "Leave this scene to us, your out of power"

"Meredy-san is helping both Ur-san and her daughter restore the Tenrou tree to usher back our magical powers. Until then...all of you need to stay away from this battle..." stated Itachi as Laxus took on a battle stance as well.

"But!" he was silenced as Gray placed a hand on his shoulder. "Fine...but if you guys lose! I'll kick your ass later on!"

"Idiot" muttered Laxus.

"Hmph..." grunted Itachi as they stood next to each other.

"Wendy, Lucy, Erza! come on! let's go!" shouted Gray as he exited the room followed by Natsu. They all soon followed suite. Erza kept her gaze on them for a bit.

"Be careful brother..." came her whisper as she exited the room.

"I won't let you escape!" shouted Hades as he launched another spell. Itachi however drew up his right hand as he let loose a purple flare spell nullifying it's effect.

* * *

_**Tenrou island..**_

"How much longer Ultear?"

"Just a little more...mother.." whispered Ultear, restoring the tenrou tree to it's original state was hard especially since the eprosn in question had run out of magical energy. She was now depending on her mother for the magical power she needed.

"It's not enough...I need more power" whispered Ultear as she panted. At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned aorund to see.

"Meredy..." whispered Ultear "Your alive..."

"Let me help you!" came her child like voice as she transferred her power to Ultear. At that moment, the combined effort of th three mages proved enough as the tree slowly began to regenerate itself.

"It's working! don't let up!" stated Ur.

* * *

"You..." muttered an angered Hades as his glare fell on Itachi. Laxus looked to Itachi whoses gaze did not waver from Hades.

"Your move Laxus'-san" came Itachi's voice as Laxus glanced at him.

"Heh, my pleasure..." replied Laxus as he charged at Hades.

The latter whom blocked his punch by using his right hand. A flurry of punches were exchanged between each other. Hades won the scuffle by planting his knee straight into Laxus' gut eliciting a grunt of pain. Hegrew surprised however as Laxus' smirked at him grabbing Hades' knee. His eyes widened in shock as he looked up to see Itachi's right fist niches away from his face. Laxus let go off his knee as he dissapeared ending in Hades getting punched right in the face by Itachi. He skidded to a halt but that did not stop Itachi who went on the offensive. Hades blocked a kick from Itachi. The latter who in turn climbed into the air by using his arms.

"Oof!"

A grunt of pain made it's way from Hades as he was sent skidding back from the kick to his face. He seethed in rage as his right hand glowed a blackish purple. Itachi on seeing this, somersaulted in the air trying to dodge the attack. He didn't need to however as he was saved by Laxus who intervened by using a fist of lightning on hades sending him skidding back to a halt. Itachi landed on the ground as he slowly got up and glanced to Laxus. Hades slowly regained his stance as he glared at the two of them. Itachi and Laxus blinked as Hades dissapeared.

"What?" ushered out Laxus.

Hades kneed Laxus in the gut as Itachi moved to help him. A bullet from Hades sent Itachi back as he kicked Laxus away. He brought up both his hands in triangular formation as he aimed at Itachi. Itachi shook his head as he glared at Hades. Itachi was prepared for the blast as he looked on. Hades grinned at him as Itachi's eyes widened. Laxus was kneeling down in pain as he looked up. Hades then turned his sights to Laxus once more as his eyes widened. Itachi on instinct moved as Hades fired the blast.

*BOOM*

Laxus was pushed aside as the blast occured taking out another portion of the roof of the ship. Laxus looked on as his eyes widened in shock. Itachi had saved him again, he looked around frantically for the older man as he winced in pain, his clothes were torn and blood seeping down his mouth, he had taken a margin of the blast but not the full on blast, he looked around frantically to see if Itachi was alright. Hades waited for the dust to settle as he smirked. Itachi stood kneeling on the ground, his clothes torn and blood seeping down his face. He panted hard as he tried to get up but bruises adorned his body. He coughed up blood as he slowly looked to Hades. Laxus looked on as his eyes widened.

"This is what happens when you take a bomb formula head on child!" spat Hades as he scoffed at Itachi "It was foolish of you to take me on like this!"

Itachi and Laxus slowly got up panting. The former who was badly injured stood his ground as he got up. Coughing up blood. He looked on wearily and glanced to check whether Laxus was still able to fight. He felt relieved as he saw that he could fight as well. Hades however looked to them grinning.

"Since both of you gave me such a fight, It would be pitiful to end it like this..." muttered Hades as he removed the metal patch on his eye releasing an intense amount of mgical energy.

"It's futile for you to defeat me now! you will be dead before my heart is destroyed!" shouted a crazed Hades as he laughed at Laxus and Itachi. Laxus glanced at Itachi who stood panting.

"Have anything left to give?" panted Laxus.

"A...f-foolsi...sh..question..." replied a panting Itachi as he turned to glance at Laxus.

"Well, your move then..."

* * *

_**An: And chapter 20 done! we're nearing the end! anyway review please and take care! :D**_


	21. Realized my mistake! I'm sorry!

_**Note:**_

Hey guys! really sorry for going off like that! I've been getting a lot of messages lately to start writing this story again but truth is I'm really unsure. I really screwed up the plot

I was really immature when I wrote this story, so when I realized I screwed up; I had refused to admit it so I headed back and wrote another story and learnt how to meld the plot together with proper grammar So I have decided, well partially...to go back to my roots! meaning to write the original story with the original plot I had.

With Sasuke of course, cause I started with him but I changed it midway since I had made his a character a copy of Itachi. It was unsettling! so I used Itachi instead; this story will remain here but I might start with Sasuke in the same plot because I want to evolve Sasuke's character so that he can learn how it's like to be the oldest of the siblings.

I hope you guys can understand! to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far! thank you so much! I hope you continue to read the one with Sasuke which I will complete no matter the faults this time. I've learned a lot since I wrote this story about Itachi and Erza and I've only grown better at writing.

So thanks guys! ^_^ I hope you understand! I will post another note like this when Sasuke and Erza's story is up!

Take care! God bless you! :D

_**- Beyond My Mask**_


	22. Story is up!

_**Story is up!**_

Hey guys! the prologue for the new story is up! it's titled:

Scarlet cry: Tears of the sharingan.

Hope you have a nice time reading it! :D you can find it on my profile! anyway tc!

_**- Beyond My Mask**_


End file.
